The Succubus' Curse
by Miss L
Summary: The Slayers crew grew and got lost as they tried to search for another lead on Zel's cure. But what happens when the cure is really a curse and it's not Zel who obtained it? Slights L/Z,S/G,A/Aez other , maybe F/V or F/X, I haven't decided yet.
1. Chptr 1: A Man's Pride can get you where...

HOLA MINNA!!!!! How you all doin'? Anywho....I found an unfinished fanfic that I wrote a couple months back. I remembered being inspired by Elizabeth Smith's INCUBUS....so I decided to give a whirl myself....Thanks Miss Elizabeth! You know da business... cabrales@aol.com. Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all, I only purchase their videos, *sigh* all well...On with the fanfic......Adios!! ~~Miss "L"  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
  
  
(1) A Man's Pride.  
  
  
"ZZeelll.....how much further is it?"   
  
A young vertically challenged redhead wearing a black cape and a maroon outfit with a yellow band around a certain part of a sensitive area, yowling to a young man, wearing an ivory outfit, who is a head and one fourth taller than her with grey and pebbles embedded on his cadet blue skin (a/n: and yes...I was looking in a box of crayons). His metallic lavendar-blue hair glistened in the sun while his twin liquid ice blues were checking the map for the third time.  
  
'I don't get it....I simply just don't get it. How in the world did we end up here? And where is here anyway?' his ungloved fingers tracing the drawn roads, towns, villages, and natures' own creations, over and over again. Her abiding complaints are getting on his frazzled mind.  
  
"Lina! Would you please stop with your compulsive whining? I need to concentrate." he was frustrated but didn't dare raise his voice against the short-tempered Dragon Slave expert.  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" the cranky redhead gave him a haggard glance.  
  
His eyes refrained from moving from the infernal map to look at Lina. He's burned out, his eyes hurt, he's getting a migrane, and he didn't feel like asking to repeat her question nor go to the process in explaining the somewhat dire situation to her, so his manly instincts told him to only give a curtly nod.  
  
"Oh for L-sama's sake Zelgadiss. I was expecting either Gourry, Amelia, Sylphiel, or even your cousin to get us lost....but you?" she put her arms up and let them fall to her sides.   
  
"HEY!!!" the four mentioned people let out a weak protest.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Zelgadiss, for we, the crusaders of Justice, will triumph over this confusion that Evil had obviously done to us."  
  
Princess Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune is now on the utmost branch of a nearby tree, her right index finger pointing to the sky while her free left hand is on her left hip, everybody sweatdropped as they see her Justice aura surrounding her, even the tree she's climbed on, sweatdropped, that is if it could.  
  
"Making us lost and misguided from our destination won't make us give up hope, love, and truth from our pure hearts. Instead, they will see the errors of their dark ways once they've see us full of confidence, courage, and *kerthunk* .. .. . OOWWIIEE!!! Miss Liinnaa...that was mean!" a pebble, the size of a potatoe, made its way to the bull's eye's raven head. The righteous princess was comforting a big lump that was apropriately on top of her head as she was forced to climb back down to both ground and reality provided by the scarlet sorceress who is currently thunking the princess' head at the moment.  
  
"Ummm....Miss Lina...could you please stop that. You're giving poor Miss Amelia a headache." the youngest man of the group spoke out in defense when he watched the youngest woman of the group recieved another bop on her already bruised head.  
  
"Do you want one too, Aez? glared at him for speaking out of terms to thee, Lina Inverse.  
  
His green-blue eyes widened, took a step back, he quickly shakes his silvery light blue head furiously as he put his hands up defensively.  
  
"Alright then, shut up." 'Well...at least he isn't glomping me.' she sighed, "I hope Val and Filia have better luck than we do." she continued.  
  
"Uhh....Lina where are the...AAAACCCCK!"  
  
"Oh please Miss Lina, please let Gourry-dear go. His face is turning blue!"   
  
She looked at the worried, deep black-lilac long hair brunette then released him falling face first to the ground. She looked down on him, which I'm sure she feels pretty good right about now.  
  
"For the last time, Yogurt Brain, they went to fly over this land for anything remotely civilized."  
  
"Ano Lina, who's they?"  
  
"Grrr.....BAKA!"   
  
Just when Lina was going to lunge at Gourry, Sylphiel stood in front of him, her arms outstrected to either sides protectively.  
  
"Lina, would you please refrain your many insults and assults to anyone until we can figure this out?" Zel, being the voice of reason spoke after he finally lifted his eyes from the acursed paper, rubbed his temples and the bridge of his nose, and regrettably saw their act.   
  
He sighes then walks up next to her, thinking what he could have possibly done to merit such 'eccentric' characters for fellow travelers and friends.  
  
"Hmph....Fine...Whatever!" she turned her nose upwards as she crossed her thin arms.  
  
Their hair flitted over and the sides of their heads as they felt a gust of wind above and around them accompanied by flapping sounds. Moments later, two human quised tall dragons strided to join the rest of the group.  
  
"Anything?"   
  
Both shook their heads at their redheaded leader, the aqua green hair one spoke...  
  
"I only saw more trees and mountains."  
  
"I saw the same thing as Val but I found a river and a pond near here, to the left us." Filia pointed out the direction.  
  
"That's it?! Not even a walking villager, a traveler, a miniture town, a cabin, or anything?"  
  
"Oh! I did see a little cute hut-like house between the river and pond." the golden dragon clasped her white gloved hands together as her eyes happily squinted. (^_^)  
  
Everyone but Val, Filia, and Gourry, sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I guess we should go check for ourselves if there's anyone living there."  
  
"And ask for directions while we're at it." Lina added her commentary to the chimera's sentence and glanced at her best friend's direction from the corner of her eye.  
  
Zel shot her a dirty look.  
  
"We don't need to ask directions, Lina. I have the map right here with me, I just wanted to go because I need.....some herbal tea to help me relax and clear this migrane so that I can think better."   
  
"Just like a man not to admit that he got us lost and too stubborn to ask for directions." Lina grumbled, the girls agreed by nodding.  
  
"In my opinion, Lina, Zelgadiss' reason holds good and true. We can use some rest and relaxation." the ancient dragon couldn't argue with that excuse.  
  
"Yeah, Miss Lina, I'm sure cousin Zel will figure out the map once he has some caffeine into his system." Aezorl commented.  
  
The girls just gave Val and Aez a disbelieving glare. The chimera was relieved to have all of his good male friends defending him, well, almost all of his male buddies....  
  
"I think you're wrong here, guys. Besides, some men do ask for directions..."  
  
All looked at Gourry, the young women smiled and gave a finally-a-man-admitting-when-he's-wrong look while the young men frowned and gave him a 'traitor' look, but he wasn't done talking...  
  
"...just not in this case."   
  
Their facial expressions were immediately replaced into the opposite reactions.  
  
"What do you mean by 'Just not in this case', Moldy Brain?!"  
  
"Yeah Mr. Gourry, Miss Lina is right. We are lost."  
  
"Er..no. We're not lost Miss Amelia." still defending his older cousin.   
  
"But Mr. Zelgadiss said we are." Slyphiel may have spoken meekly yet she knows when the guys are just being their adamant selves.  
  
"I didn't say we are." he said it in his nonchalant tenor voice.  
  
"But Lina asked you...." the ex-priestess was ready to voice in Lina's opinion.   
  
"I didn't say anything of the sort." however, the chimera is making sure he gets his point ring true.   
  
"Wait one minute here Zel..." 'If he thinks he can get away by being slick, he got another thing coming.' the leader lined up her mental footnotes, ready to throw them at him.   
  
He already knows that he couldn't count on Lina to give up on the debate so easily, especially when she knows she's correct. He prepares for the worse when a miracle occured.  
  
"Hey Lina, don't you usually say never jump to conclusions?" her blonde, unintelligible friend interrupted by bringing up an interesting thought and scoring one point to Zel's team.  
  
She blinked at her brother-like friend. So did everybody else, shocked that he remembers one of her mottos from years back. However, some (guys) welcome back the reality and the others has not (gals).  
  
'Oh great! Jellyfish Brains just had to remember my words at the wrong time. Geesh! It can't get any worse than this!'  
  
"Well, yeah but..." she starts to speak before Zelgadiss interrupted her.   
  
"But you only assumed that we are just because I nodded my head." inwardly smirking and thankful that Gourry got Lina's defenses down.  
  
"So are we or not?!" her controlled temper is on a short, thin string due to the fact she was caught off guard by her so called long time best friends.  
  
"I'm just ....a little disoriented with this map." his chibi self patted him on the back for finding the exact word that is not proving him wrong, yet at the same time, hoping Lina would settle it as being the truth in her intelligent reason. Hey, he got his pride to protect.  
  
"Another words, we're lost, am I right?" she narrows her ruby eyes at him, acknowledging his hidden meaning.  
  
"Miss Lina, he didn't say lost." Zel's ward refuse to give up on his cousin. Guess obsession, determination, and stubborness runs in the family  
  
"Look Aez, everyone of us heard him say..." the young black magic user turns around at him, raising her gloved index finger up in the air, only to be interrupted again by another guy.   
  
"He said disoriented."  
  
"Define 'disoriented' then, Val." Filia couldn't believe how bull headed men are.  
  
"Befuddled."  
  
"Mr. Valtierra, you know perfectly well what Miss Filia meant." Amelia felt that Justice has not been equally used in this discussion.  
  
"What does 'befuddled' mean?"   
  
"Now is not the time Gourry-dear." she stopps the swordsman before he digs himself an early grave, compliments from Lina and quite possibly from Zel.  
  
Better make that Lina's controlled temper, now on a very short and a very thin battle-aura-red thread. Xellos was hovering above them, enjoying a late lunch, thanks to his fellow and former suck..er..um...adventuring affiliates. He saw that without the crew even realizing, the bishoujo had moved to one side, face to face with the bishounen on the opposite side. Both showing stressmarks.  
  
'Hah! Filia-chan, Lina-chan, and the rest couldn't even see nor sense me, they're too busy arguing.' He looked down at the group and felt their patience are running out, expecially Lina Inverse's.  
  
'Oh well *sigh* I better stop the fun before anyone gets hurt or even worse. Besides...I'm full." He smirked and floated down and landed between the two divided and confronting teams.  
  
"The first word's definition is 'to cause to lose orientation and the other is 'to confuse or muddle' it could also mean 'perplex'. So the two are quite similar but at the same moment, actually different Val-kun."   
  
The whole group stared at him for a second, their brains are slowly registering who the interceding, strange referee is.  
  
"XELLOS??!!" all but four said it in a 'what-are-you-doing-here' voice.  
  
"MR. XELLOS??!!" said by two formal youths.  
  
"FRUITCAKE?! Why are you doin' here?!" the two intelligent sorcerers have a feeling that he's only here to either cause more damage or to chase him into a well devised plan, or most likely both.  
  
'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse....poof...here's this pest!' Lina mentally kicks herself for just jinxing her and her fellow friends.  
  
"Oh dear me....did I come in on a bad time?" Xellos' face bears the devil in a wolf's disguise with that smile of his. "Oh... as for your question my friends....is a secret!" he almost forgot to answer Lina's and Zel's question, the two growled, they were in no mood to put up with his jests. Well, she needed to vent out her anger and frustations, might as well be that annoying mazuko. However, she's not the only one who wishes to give the smiling demon, a 'surprise' welcome.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!" Filia's tail popped from underneath her pink dress.  
  
Just when Lina was going to lunge the purple priest from behind, Filia pulls out her mace and ready to send him to his creator, Xellos vanished.  
  
WHOOOOSSSHHH! ....and missed her intended target, hitting air for a millisecond...  
  
BAAMM! ....that is, until Mace-Sama hit something or someone. To be more exact, a certain reddish-orange haired sorceress. It was by accident of course!   
  
"MISS LINA!!!!"  
  
"LINA!!"  
  
Everybody exclaimed as they saw her body fly clear across the left side of the forest until it became a red and black speck.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
I like to thank Webster's dictionary and Roger's thesaurus for helping me find the definition. And my gratitude goes out to the readers.....I still have more fics to finish, including this one. Enjoy! 


	2. Chptr 2: How to Awake Lina Without Being...

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
(2) How To Awake Lina Without Being Killed.  
  
  
  
"And it's a Homerun!"   
  
"......?"   
  
They all quizzically looked at Gourry.  
  
"HUH?" and responded in unison.  
  
"What's a... Home run?" Aez confusingly inquired.  
  
"Umm...Gee...I don't know. What's a Home run?"  
  
"But I just ask...."  
  
"Forget it Aez. Just drop it..this is Gourry you're talking to." Zelgadiss stated.  
  
"Hey! Where's Lina?"  
  
The crew had almost forgotten about her until the blonde swordsman mentioned her name.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"You're in for it now!"  
  
"Er...Miss Filia, if I were you, I would grovel at Miss Lina's feet, begging for forgiveness." Amelia thinks that her Love and Justice speech wouldn't work on the infamous Bandit Killer.   
  
"I would just hide and not show up for a good couple of weeks." Valtierra fears what the Drammata might do to the soon-to-be-victim.  
  
"Are you kidding? Didn't you see how far she flew? I would hide for months." Gourry knows how violent Lina can get.  
  
"C'mon! This is Lina Inverse we're talking about....she'll find you and hunt you down even if it takes centuries!" however, Zel knows Lina quite a bit more than her self-proclaimed guardian.  
  
"That's right Miss Filia....Miss Lina is surely going to kill someone for this."   
  
"Mister Aezorl, that wasn't at all nice! You shouldn't have said that! Just look at poor Miss Filia!"  
  
The group saw the golden dragon went pale and started to tremble from fear.   
  
"It....it....it...wasn't my fault! It...was....XELLOS!.....COME BACK HERE, YOU NAMAGOMI!!!!"  
  
Her golden, pink-bow-tied tail still popped out from underneath her dress, swooshes furiously. She looked around and hard for him only to sense him above her. She whipped out her iron mace and starts to swing upwards at his direction. Nobody wanted to be in the same predicament as thier beloved leader is, so they got out of Mace-Sama's way.  
  
"I would just offer to buy her food until it would keep her full and satisfied enough that she will forget about the whole incident." Zel sighed out his 'if I were you' part, as he saw Filia missed the chuckling Fruitcake again.   
  
"Yare, yare Filia-chan. Shoudn't you and the rest need to go search and check on Lina-chan?'  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lina!"  
  
They raywinged towards the direction of the catapulted sorceress, above the forest. Val and Aez carried Gourry and Zel and Amelia carried Filia as they look for her. They finally found her, unconscious near the discovered pond.  
  
"Damn Filia. Did you have to hit her that hard and far?" Zelgadiss touched ground first, seeing her thrown form on the grass.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry but that was meant for that stupid Xellos."  
  
The Slayers crew gathered around Lina as Slyphiel checks for any serious external and internal injuries.  
  
"Lina's alright, she's just a little bruised, however her head bumped hard on the ground and there's some broken limbs but I can easily heal them." the young ravenhair maiden cast Recovery on her.  
  
"So does that mean there's a chance she's going to forget what happen?" Gourry asked.  
  
Filia prays that the answer is a positive one, for her well-being (a/n: and I don't mean Lina's). The healer broke her concentration to relax and to answer his question.  
  
"Most likely not Gourry-dear, Miss Lina has a very good memory, even if she's unconscious." Oh how she remembered how she accidently bumped the revived sorceress' head. She went back to heal her patient.  
  
The golden dragon's hope dashed to the floor.  
  
"Maybe I should take Mace-Sama away from you."  
  
Red-orange flames were flickering in her blue eyes.  
  
"Do and DIE!" saying in an almost demonic voice.  
  
Val backed away slowly from her altered, terrorizing form.  
  
"Umm...maybe not."  
  
"That's better." she shrunk back to her normal, sweet self, gripping her heavy weapon.  
  
"How's Lina doing so far, Slyphiel?" the chimera asked in his usual stoic, tenor voice.   
  
"She's fine now, but I'm worried. She should have been awaken by now."  
  
"Maybe someone should try to wake her up." Amelia theorized.  
  
Nobody dared to even stir the lively Chaos child....well almost nobody.  
  
"Hey Lina, wake up!" Gourry leaned down and shook her shoulder.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hmm, now what....oh *snaps fingers* I know! Do I smell food?"  
  
Silence. The lost travelors starts to get worried.  
  
"I don't get it. That should've worked. There's something wrong here." The blonde's obvious remark doesn't help alleviate their concerns.  
  
Then Gourry lifted the vertically challenged sorceress.  
  
"........?"  
  
They only watched him looking around and then carried her towards the pond. They curiously followed the two. they seen him, not laying her down near the edge, but extends his arms with the unconscious girl, precariously above the pond.  
  
"Umm, Gourry-dear, are you sure about this?"  
  
He nodded yes. They hoped Gourry would lower her gently into the water and not make a dumb mistake. Each of the Slayers' eyes widened as he raised his arms higher, and in slow motion, he lets go of her and her body falling, falling into the pond....   
  
SSPPLLAAASSHHH! Oh well...that's what they get for asking for miracles, especially since they had already used one for the day.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody ran for cover into the vast forest once they heard the Dramatta's screech. Slyphiel and Zelgadiss quickly grabbed Blondie by the arms, hightailing out of there before they have to face a Dragon Slave, leaving dust clouds behind. 


	3. Chptr 3: From a ChaosChild Into a OO W...

Chapter 3: From a Chaos-Child Into a O_O Wow......  
  
  
The now soaked Lina Inverse woke up once she felt the cool water hit every inch of her vertically-challenged body. She let out a loud screech and saw thru her dripping bangs, everyone plus one mazuko, dustclouding and scattered into hiding. Confused, she stood up and slowly step out of the pond, surprisingly with no stinking vegetation on her. As she tries to figure what just happened, all of a sudden, she realized she felt taller and there's a weird weight on her chest, her clothes are feeling a bit constrained at certain parts of her body. Lina looked down and noticed her yellow band for a small chest, is ready to tear from the two grown and heavy..er....packages. She blinked as she tries to comprehend how this welcoming situation came to be, but continue to watch her bigger chest heaving every time she exhaled and inhaled, smiling broader by the second. Lina takes off her black cloak and she checked out the rest of her new body, a wave of strange and all sorts of......sensations struck her fast like a tsunami. Her smiles has switched into a smirk as she felt attractive, irresitable, enchanting, sexy, seductive, alluring, and......the hunger for the opposite sex.  
  
Five minutes later.......  
  
"........?"  
  
And they continue to wait as they only hear silence (a/n: well....except for nature...)  
  
"I don't get it....shouldn't Lina be casting a Fireball or something right about now?"  
  
"Shut up Gourry! Count your blessings that she hasn't even shouted any threats to all of us. Besides....it's your fault that we're in this predictament."  
  
"But...." The blonde man was interrupted by one of his other fellow comrades.  
  
"The both of you be quiet....do you want Lina to find us?" Zel whispered harshly as he looked sternly at his two tall friends, the ex-Swordsman of Light and the reborn ancient dragon.  
  
Silence was no longer ensued because a peculiar yet calm, charming voice spoke out loud, breaking its barrier.  
  
"It 's quite alright guys....you can come out now. I promise to behave ......maturely." The tone in Lina's voice was......odd......like sending certain tingles down on certain spines----to put it more bluntly, the certain spines belong to all the bishounens in the LON's favorite group.  
  
"?????!" were displayed on every Slayers' and Fruitcake's heads.  
  
All of them came out slowly and cautiously as they kept on eye on their leader for fear that she might spring a trap, even though, she sat by the pond and her back towards them. Much to their surprise, as they reached closer to her, nothing happened. However, they're not taking any chances since the saying can be accurate ...."Silent but deadly."  
  
"It's all Gourry's fault!" The group pointed to the soon to be Fireballed mercernery.  
  
"Huh?" his blank expression says it all, the group had either slapped their foreheads or rolled their eyes. However.....  
  
"Oh....Geez....thanks alot guys." he quickly remembered what he wished everyone, that is, more specifically....the little kid with a big temper who's he gotta protect, would forget that small mistake.  
  
"Well.....then I guess I should thank him for reviving me, now shouldn't I?"  
  
Everybody's face went just as blank as the clueless blonde, however, it didn't stop the men from feeling the tingles up their spines again. She slowly got up gracefully as a sleek cat, she hasn't turn around....yet.  
  
"?????" Slayers looked at each other, unwary of this cooled attitude of hers.   
  
They arched their eyebrows at her unexpected and not-so-like-her behavior. And thru their furrowed brows, they notice her standing and looking taller, her hair is now longer and her somewhat curly tresses looked more like flames licking around her waist and shoulders. Lina turned around to her loyal and quiet crew.   
  
Her wide-eyed, gasped crew's jaws dropped to the floor after they blinked disbelievingly at her. The realization hit them hard, soon the bishounens unintentionly drooled and the bishoujos.....well....they just stared at the now seductively, beautiful and bustier Lina Inverse, she in turn, giggles.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you guys li~ke my new look?" She modeled her new form as her ruby slitted eyes winks at the men.   
  
"I'm....ssssorry Miss...we thought you're someone else?" Slyphiel stammered since she's the first to recover.  
  
"I told you many times about that Miss thing Slyphiel, Lina is just fine." she sighed, the only thing that could possibly link this woman to their friend.  
  
"Um...okay....Miss Lina." she stammered again.  
  
They couldn't help but stare at this transformed beauty who simply ignored at the sentence. Her left gloved hand placed on her more-shown hips, moving side to side as she sauntered up to each of the guys. She used her right index finger to lift his jaw off the floor until she finally reached to her nervous bodyguard. Lina got really close to him, she gazed at him thru her half-lidded eyes, and starts to wrapped her arms around his neck. He only stood there, bewitched from her charismatic aura. She pulled Gourry's flushed face closer to hers, and she begins to coo.   
  
"Oooh Gourry....how can I ever thank youuuOUCH!" she whips her head around to find out who rapped her head. She sees a greener green eye Slyphiel who did the job. Lina would only smirk at her.  
  
"Why Slyphiel....jealous?" Lina's eyes glint.  
  
The shy maiden blushed at she realized what she had just done, but it was only temporary when she just remembered who she had bopped her head.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Miss Lina.....I'm very sorry....I didn't mean to...." she wasn't going to take any risks if this woman is their Lina.   
  
The group and Yogurt Brain snapped back to reality and moved far away from her, surely if she is the Dramatta, then she will snap back to her old, Chaos self and Fire Balled at the still-apologetic Slyphiel. Lina put up her hand, signaling to stop with her ranting.   
  
"That's quite alright Slyphiel.....you can save him for later for me. Just don't try to hog or break him.....I like to keep him....nice, ripe, and fresh." she giggled at the shy, blushing maiden .  
  
".........?" yup, now they're totally lost, their minds made up. This femme fatel is most definitely not their fearless leader.  
  
Two minutes had past without anyone talking, they could only stare at her and think anything conclusive on this girl who coquettes ...a lot. That is until Gourry's wonderful timing on breaking the silence.   
  
"Um.....who are you and where's Lina?"  
  
"I am Lina...Lina Inverse, the most beautiful, sensual, sexy sorceress genius extraordinaire, silly." she giggled again.  
  
"Bbbbut...You can't be Miss Lina!"  
  
"And why not Amelia?"  
  
"Because Miss Lina is a bit shorter than you....." (Amelia)  
  
"A bit obnoxious, bossy, likes to beat up anyone, and greedy at all times....." (Gourry)  
  
"Tomboyish and have a fast mouth...." (Val)  
  
"Tempermental....very tempermental...." (Aezorl)  
  
"She has a big appetite and has bad lady etiquette....." (Filia)  
  
"Her only good points are her intelligence, leadership skills, and her very powerful magic. Besides, she...er...well that is she..um..... she's....*cough & blushes* she doesn't..have much......"  
  
Lina stood there with an arched eyebrow, unamused as she listens to her crew, soon her eyes were diverted towards the flushing chimera. She thinks he looks soo much cuter than his usual mopey self. Her thoughts were trailed off what she can do with this scrumptious-looking 1/3rd human, 1/3 mazuko, and 1/3rd golem chimera. The temptress licked her lips as she surveyed at his ivory cladded form and picturing his ah....his structured body, from underneath.  
  
"What Mister Zelgadiss means is that Miss Lina doesn't have much up here." Slyphiel helped him with his stuttering sentence.  
  
"Are you saying that I do not have full breasts?"  
  
"Naw aw....you do! Lina looks like more like a little girl. Maybe you seen her, she's about this tall and she...wait I think I still have that picture I drew." Gourry searched in his pockets for the drawing during the time she was kidnapped by Zel.  
  
As the entire Slayer members looked at him quizzically, Xellos decided to take the opportunity to look at this stranger. Something tells him that she is more than what she appears. She turns around and noticed at his closed eyes, meditive observative state and smiled.  
  
"My, my, my...Xellos. I didn't think you be interested in lil' ol' me." giving a sly wink at the now-wide-as-tea-saucers-opened eyes mazuko.   
  
Oh he's now certain once she is coming up closer to him, he took a very good look at her slanted eyes and her astral aura.  
  
"Oh my! Lina-chan....How...how did this happened?!"   
  
".........?!?!?"   
  
Gourry stopped searching for his paper and joined everbody at the 'What-the-he..is-he-talking-about?' expressions. Lina has now come to a very short distance to the purple haired priest, that is, pratically face to face.  
  
"I don't know....but....maybe if we work alone togther, I'm certain we can find...the root to this dilemma." she purred, making Xellos blush and the guys within earshot distance (meaning all) blush as well.  
  
Xellos Metallium had never blushed before, so why now? He can feel her hot breath on his neck. Oh he absolutely has to get away from her now, he can't have her sense any kind feelings he could barely constrain. He tries to back away from Lina, but it seem only seems to fuel her persistence.  
  
"What's the problem General Priest....don't you....wa~nt me?" she whispered seductively in his ear.   
  
He closed his eyes shut and gulped, refusing to respond....afraid that his emotions will do the talking for him. The group gawked at the two, bewildered at both of their unseemly displays. He was backed into a nearby boulder.   
  
'Oh....L-Sama....anyone....please save me.....' beads of sweat trailed down as he tries to find means of escape once he notices that she was trying to kiss him.   
  
Not even a minute has passed and his prayers have been answered when he felt someone gripped his arm very strongly and pulled him out of the dangerous predictament. As soon as he glance upwards to see and thank his rescuer........  
  
"You mean to tell us that woman IS Lina?!" Zel glared at the normal priest.  
  
"Well....yes.....sort of."  
  
"Huh?" Their confusion were replaced into they-really-don't-feel-like-dealing with-his-"secret"-crap faces....  
  
"Why do you mean 'sort of'?" Rezo's great/grandson hardened his glare.  
  
Oh boy.....he can feel their emotions on their confused-but-angry mode. No use in saying his favorite quote or he might not actually make it out safely.  
  
"Apparently, Lina-chan is now half demon and.....ergh..." the same hands that came to pull him away were use for trying to strangle him.  
  
"What have you done to her you filthy bas!@^$...." Zelgadiss starts to choke him tighter and then lets go so that he can respond, he'll know what to do next if he even starts to mouthed the word "it's".  
  
"I *gasp* did nothing......" he vanished before the chimera hit him.  
  
"Oh Zelly-chan....why did you do that for? I wanted to finish playing with him." Lina pouted only temporarily and smiled again. "But then again.....I can have fun with you." her whispered voice poured like silk, certained that Zel could only hear her. Much to her accomplishment, his cheeks turn into pinkish hues.   
  
The adventurers had almost forgotten their eerie friend. They went into a team huddle, leaving the fiery half demon out of this, yet each one of them took turns on keeping on eye on her. She sat down with her back against the boulder, watching them.   
  
"What are we going to do? We can't abandoned Miss Lina like this....." Slyphiel spoke first.  
  
"As Allies of Justice, we have to help her change her dark ways and back to her old-self...." take a guess who said that.....  
  
"We may have to tie her up to keep her from...er...what kind of demon is she exactly?" the chimera's ward had just remembered that Xellos hadn't explain the what demonic species she had transformed.  
  
"What I want to know is how in nine hells did she become one." Zelgadiss being the next intelligent leader in line.  
  
"That won't be neccessary young ladies and gentlemen, I am certain, for I know what exactly happened and what kind of demon your lady friend has become."   
_____________________________________________________________________  
As I mentioned before......I got the idea from Miss Smith's Incubus and reading Slayers' version of Ranama 1/2. How do you like so far? I'm trying to imagine how Lina in a flirty form.....Thanks for reading! R&R please.....Adios Minna-San....~~Miss "L" 


	4. Chptr 4: The Answer to Her Very Matured ...

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Answer to Her Very Matured Nature  
  
  
  
"Eeekkk!"   
  
Within seconds, as their eyes cast downwards and caught a big yellowish hat standing in the middle of their huddle, the girls shrieked as the team jumped back to the left, and looked at the owner of an elderly voice that startled out of their wits. Filia placed her white gloved hand on her left side of her chest, feeling her heart running a million miles per second.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Filia shouted the stranger as she almost pulled out her iron Mace-Sama and her golden pink-bow tie tail was very close to coming out.   
  
"I am terribly sorry Miss....I didn't mean to frightened you and your friends." the stranger spoke with much sincerity and sadness.  
  
'Oh Cephied....I had too much excitement for just one day, first we get lost, that Namagomi shows up, I accidentally hit Lina, she became half demon and fll~lirts with Xellos *grits teeth, small stressmarked*.....'  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to anyone....  
  
'Hmm....I wonder why Filia-chan is getting all worked up fo...oh..nevermind, she's starting to feel bad. Aw well, I was looking forward to make a snack off of her.' Xellos was hovering above them, thankful that Lina didn't take notice.  
  
As for the newly cursed one, she watched the gang in thought why did they made such a reaction like that. She got up, walked, and stood behind them, actually, behind Gourry and Aez.  
  
"What's going on here fellas?" her warm breath touched the youngest man's neck as she 'accidentally' touched the tall blonde's behind.   
  
The two felt the shivers on and even beneath their skin, they blushed, squirmed a bit from her wolfish gaze, and at the same moment, inched out of her way, leaving a big enough space for her to see the answer for herself. She smiled and stood between the two, Amelia and Sylphiel looked at the guys, befuddled.  
  
'And then I shouted and nearly smash this poor, defenseless human with Mace-Sama.....what next? *mental sigh* I really need tea...a very good quality tea.' continued with her thoughts as she felt the anger, frustration, and guilty all at once, yet guilt weighed heavily then the rest of her emotions.   
  
"I should be the one to apologize....I shouldn't have yelled at you....it's just this day is totally overwhelming for us all. Please forgive me."  
  
The purple priest gave a short sigh from his lack of judgement and floated down to the ground, landing quietly behind them so not to alert a certain half demon. His assignment is that he have to stick with the group, no matter what or how serious the situation may be. 'I should have taken the other mission, but noooo....I wanted to continue to stay with this bunch....*sigh* I hope she can be restrained.' He begin his stroll towards them.  
  
"That's quite all right Miss. I guess we're even then." the hat tilted upwards, revealing a wrinkled face with a white beard and mustache. "It's understandable when you're not familiar around these parts and see a stranger come out of nowhere, butting into someone else's affairs, that would get me upset as well. My name is....."  
  
"I'm back....Did I miss anything?" he felt at ease when he notices that Lina was occupied on someone else.  
  
They turn around and see their thorn on their sides, slowly walking to them. Zelgadiss was ready to snap at him....  
  
"Nothing that would interest you, Namagomi!"  
  
'Wow....Filia got in first word before Zel-kun did...impressive.' his closed eyes glance at her direction, "Ah....my dear Lizard Lips, you know that anything that deals with all of you is my interest."  
  
The golden girl glared at him, putting marvelous strength to contain her tail from popping out again.   
  
"I bet it is you, dirty scoundrel!"  
  
'Should I make her squirm in anger? It would be so unlike me not to...hehehehe.' He smiled bigger, "Hmm...I didn't realize that I am dirty....perhaps, if I take a nice bath. And if I did....would that make me a clean scoundrel?"  
  
"W...wwhy...you...you....Ergh!!!!" her tail came out from underneath her dress, swishes angrily from side to side, she pulls out her melee weapon.  
  
"Will the two of you keep your mouths close and let this gentleman talk?! Especially you Xellos.." Zel had already calculated their routine and frankly, he doesn't want anyone else to be knocked out to the next world, anyone that is not that purple fruitcake.  
  
"Thank you, young man." He doesn't seem to be bothered or bewildered when he saw Filia's tail nor her mace. He walks a little further towards the pond then stops.  
  
Lina and company looked closer at this stranger. He is a short, old man, wearing a straw hat that is a size to big for him, greyish-white long tunic that reached towards his knees with matching pants and carrying a gnarled wooden staff. He glances at them and then looked at the pond, he sighed.  
  
"I knew I should have put up chicken wire or some kind of fence around it." he turns back to the group.  
  
"What's the matter with all you? Can't you youngins read the signs?" he muttered a couple of more sentences after his speech, complaining about how the youth are these days...  
  
Everyone (and Lina too) raised an eyebrow or two, looked at each other then back at the old timer.  
  
"What sign?" they asked together.  
  
He let out more sighs and more grumbles and walked closer to the pond but not before he waved his arm to follow him. After shrugging shoulders, they obeyed and follow him. Once they got close enough, he points to a small wooden picket sign that was slightly covered with some green vines and leaves. The gang walked over to read the bold red letters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
WARNING................   
DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DRINK, GULP, SLURP,  
BOTTLE, SIP, DIP, TOUCH, BATHE, DUNK, DUMP, POUR, PLAY, CANTEEN,  
SWIM, REFRESH, AND/OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU DO WITH AND/OR TO IT!!!   
KEEP OUT!!!!!!!!!!   
P.S Owner not liable for any damages that will or has already occurred if victim/s  
has/have not paid heed to this warning. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"But why not sir?" Aez asked.   
  
"Yes, why not? We only read one warning sign." Sylphiel asked as well.  
  
"Rats!! You read the second sign."   
  
He somewhat stomps towards near where the second sign is at, and clear out the first sign that was completely covered that made it look like that the post was only there to display the leaves. He bent over and started to yank out the overgrown weeds and large leaves, wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve, stood up, and moved off to the side.  
  
"There...*points cleared sign* Now read the first sign to find your answer on your lady friend's current condition."  
  
The Slayers did what they were told. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and facefaulted with the exception of Gourry and Lina, one had a total vacant expression as the other just give a teasing smirk.  
  
"THE CURSED POND OF THE DROWNED SUCCUBUS?!?!?!"  
  
"Yup....that's most likely what happen to your friend here....she's cursed."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!!"  
  
"And they say that the old people are the ones with hearing problems... What's the wrong with you young people, don't you hear me very well? I said that's she's....."  
  
"Cursed....we know, we heard you correctly, sir." Val didn't want to be rude to the elder.  
  
Xellos rubbed his temples, now he understands what kind of moments the chimera goes thru. "Just as I fear....*sigh* one of the worse kind of demons...one that would go for either humans, dragons, or mazukos...... A succubus."   
  
"It's just so hard to believe that....that....that..." Filia couldn't believe how her day is turning out and mentally slapped her jeweled forehead for jinxing herself.  
  
Zelgadiss, Amelia, Filia, Xellos, Val, and Aez snapped their necks at the clueless blonde as Sylphiel stood to his right and Lina to his left.  
  
"Oh Gourry-Dear....what have you done?"   
  
"GOURRY....YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"BAKA!!!"  
  
"JELLYFISH BRAIN!"  
  
"Wha...What did I do?"  
  
The magnificent six contained their anger and their temptation to beat the stuffing out of Gourry only by sheer force and forethought on the sorceress. Speaking about her, her fingers trailed on to his shoulder pads down to his armoured chest, she mentally cursed herself that he would have his black chest guards while the rest let out a sigh of relief, especially Gourry and Slyphiel. The not-so shy maiden smacked her busy hands off of her beloved. Lina smiled and stepped back and observe the rest of the bishounens....deciding who can be her first meal. The guys can feel the predatory hunger coming out of her ruby eyes, and decided to play safe and hide behind the girls.   
  
"Awww....don't yell at poor Gourry. He couldn't help but be his cute...very cute, strong, unintelligible self." The guys (except the stranger) pinched their noses to prevent any drop of blood that tries to escape.  
  
"We are doomed!"  
  
"Miss Lina.....A..a....a...demoness of sedu...ction.....an e...e...evil and unpure villain.....oh no....but she can't! She fights on the side of Justice!!!!! How can she battle Evil when she too is evil...."  
  
"But Mister Xellos is an evil mazuko....a General Priest at it. He fights with us and..."  
  
"Aez......think about it....you said it yourself that Xellos fights with us but not for the side of Good...but for his and his Master's own evil benefits...."  
  
The ward blinked at his guardian, ".......Aaaah.....we're doomed!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!! I take that much offense Zel-kun!"  
  
"Yeah right. *snort* Since when do you do anything that will benefit and save the world from unforeseen malignant darkness ...."  
  
Just before the priest was about to answer....  
  
"BESIDES the time we fought Dark Star."  
  
He shut his mouth back up and remain there thinking, he couldn't of anything and decided just to stand there, look pretty, and smile wider just to make the next intelligent person to be mad. The chimera glared and him and he too decided to just simply ignore the fruitcake since he figured that he's just doing so to get a meal out of him, besides, he need to figure out how resolve this dreadful dilemma. Needless to say, Xellos wasn't too happy on the outcome.   
  
As for the old man, he remained in the same spot, wandering why they are getting so worked up over this curse. True, it is a curse and one would be upset or solemnly depressed, but to actually have friends react that way as if they are the cursed ones. Oh well...at least they are concerned about their young redheaded friend. He clears his throat, they almost forgot about him and turned to where he still stood.  
  
"It's getting late. Please, join me for some tea and biscuits. I will then answer and explain everything that I can."  
  
They smiled at the old man (of course, Xellos never stopped smiling) and accepted his kind invitation. Filia let out a large sigh of contentment and Zel can practically feel his migraine melting away once they heard their favorite beverage.  
  
"FOOD!!!! YAY!!"   
  
Gourry and Amelia exclaimed and did a little dance of happy, happy, joy, joy (a/n: and yes, they danced like Stimpy does) but, they noticed that Lina didn't share the same enthusiasm. Instead, she went towards the nearest group of young men with unheeded girls (a/n: Syl took claim on Gourry before she starts again.) which happens to be one reborn ancient dragon and one chimera's ward. She grabbed their arms before they even notice...  
  
"Alright guys.." she looked coyly at the surprised two "The both of you will be my delicious-looking escorts."   
  
Aez and Val blushed and nodded meekly, and off they walked to the man's home. During the mean time, the relieved Xellos was busy talking to the elderly stranger, Sylphiel's arm linked into Gourry's, and Amelia and Filia stood on each side of Zelgaidiss, meaning leaving him in the middle. The latter three stared confusingly at the new Lina and the two bewitched esc...er...male friends, walking in front of them.  
  
"So...what do we do now Mister Zelgadiss?"  
  
Both ladies turned to him, waiting for his sound response.  
  
"I...I don't even know."   
  
The trio returned to the direction in front of them and stare at them. For some strange reason, Filia always seems to catch Val blushing, smiling, and grinning at the giggling succubus whenever she glances at his direction, which is getting her a little mad. Amelia felt a little pang of anger when she too saw a flushed and chuckling Aezorl when Lina tries to find or has found on of his tickle spots. As for the stoic Zelgadiss, he tries to control his pained emotions as he observes her unseemingly behavior.  
  
'Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel this way about ....right?' ran thru their minds like a wheel, thinking and contemplating the situation.  
  
The Sairagg citizen and the mercenary noticed the princess, the cursed chimera, and the dragon priestess staring and bearing sad, confusing expressions who were looking at the other three before them.  
  
"Sylphiel?"  
  
"Yes Gourry-dear?"  
  
"Why are Zel, Amelia, and Filia looking at Lina, Aez, and Val like that?"  
  
She saw them again and realized that every time Lina flirts with the blushing two, the sadder, the more hurt, and the more upset they looked.  
  
"I'm not really sure Gourry-dear, but I have a feeling why."   
  
Something in her heart is nagging her that there's more than meets the eye, especially since it seems that Amelia is no longer clinging on nor giving puppy love gazes to Mister Zelgadiss. Gourry gave her a slightly more than usual confused look but later just gave his I-think-I-know-what-you-mean-but-I'm-not-really-sure kind of smile and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
The sun reached way past noon and the Slayers crew finally reached the old one's house.  
  
"Please, make yourselves comfortable while I get the tea and biscuits ready."   
  
They settled down to a somewhat small furnished room with a black, short-legged coffee table and dark-colored cushions laying around it. There are some decorations of storks, pandas, cherry blossoms and small trees painted on thin parchments of paper that are either hanging on the walls or pasted on to white screens. It gave out a warm and pleasant welcome to any weary travelor. The homeowner went to the kitchen, filled and prepared his teapot, and started to look for the pastry snacks, leaving Prince Philonel's daughter and Rowdy's descendent to drool at the upcoming quaint supper.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Okay guys....I'm sorry about the bad description on the old stranger's home but I really don't have much ideas on the details.....Sorry. Oh...and many thank you's for the readers for their patience and their encouragements....R&r...that is if you feel like it. Muchos gracias!! Adios! ~~Miss "L" ~_^ 


	5. Chptr 5: Getting The Solution The Hard W...

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Getting The Solution...The Hard Way  
  
  
In the meantime......  
  
  
"Xellos."  
  
"Yes, Zel-chan?"  
  
He ignored the little endearment that fruitcake tries to give him, like he usually does.  
  
"What were you and the old man discussing about?"  
  
"Well.....that's a secret."  
  
Just when a certain number of people were ready to pummel him to the ground, Lina intervened.  
  
"Wait guys....maybe I can make him talk."  
  
They look at her like she's out of her mind, she ignored their blinking glances and strides towards Zelas' trickster, closely.  
  
"Xellos dear, can you ple~ase tell me your secret?"  
  
"Nn..no."  
  
She pouted and tries again with a sweet tone into it. "Oh please Xellos...for me?."   
  
He still refused, he hopes that no one notices his uneasiness and that earlier incident where he stuttered a little. He gulped when her slitted red eyes sparkled and giving him warning signals of what her intentions may be. Boy, you would think he would phased out, but...I guess he's like a deer in front of moving car....  
  
"Oh Xel~los-chan..." her silky, flirty tones spoke as her fingers played with his cloak collar.  
  
"...perhaps...there's something...someone you want...in exchange for your lil' ol' secret. I would be more than willing...to help you in that department." with hungry undertones.  
  
He stood there stiff as his eyes widened. The priest flushed and blinked as little beads of sweat start to form while the men, tilting their heads back, and pinched their noses, quickly trying to find any cloth, napkins, or handkerchief that would help and prevent any nose bleeds from shedding. That is almost all the men, the jealous chimera gave the mazuko a death glare and trying his best from tearing that purple freak apart. The girls felt a bit unnerved at the present situation, well...better make that just two human girls, since it seems that a stressmarked human guised golden dragon decided to turn her back, stick her nose up, crossed arms, and refuse to listen or see any further actions that would only make her emotions simmer even more.  
  
"Well....I...um....that is...I...er..."   
  
Hmm...I never knew a mazuko would actually blush seven shades of apple red and sweat beads to the size of grapes.  
  
"Tea is ready."  
  
"Oh pooh!"   
  
Lina pouted and all of the tensed group let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"So Mister...um..Sir.." wishing to start off the formalities with a friendly conversation since she's a princess and all.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I didn't get to finish introducing myself...my name is Mister Gaido and I'm the caretaker of the pond." (a/n: I couldn't think of a name, so I looked up in a Japanese-English dictionary.)  
  
"Hello Mister Gaido, my name..."  
  
"I already know you youngins' names. Your buddy here, Xellos had told me and explain the whole thing. Please sit."  
  
They did as they are told. The women sat on one side, the men on the other, and Lina...take a wild guess where she's at....yup... she's sitting between Zel and Val.  
  
"Excuse me Zelgadiss..." she let his name rolled out of her velvet tongue, she then sucked in her 'ss'.  
  
She leaned over and practically laid across his lap on purpose just to get the farthest tea cup, and making sure that the boys have a good "look". Ooops...it worked, another motion of tipped back heads and pinched noses for them for they definitely got a very good view of her but she also received poisoned eyes darted at her direction.   
  
Zel felt very warm and flushed, he then froze up when he felt something else, moving around delicately. It happened to be the sexy sorceress' hand teasingly placing very, ve~ry near a certain private area below his hips and between his thighs. Before she sat back down, she lowered her full lips to his pointy ear, gently blowing from tip to his main part and in a purred whispered tone that only ones with high sensitive hearing could listen....  
  
"I wonder if you're hard all o~ver Zelly baby. Mmmh...I would lo~ve to find that out on hand...ss and knees." she gave a little squeeze on his leg.   
  
His aquamarine eyes shot open and he beats Xellos' blush by twice as much in fire hydrant red hues. As he continued to blush furiously, she starts to drink her tea, licking her lips with a certain hunger in her deep garnet red eyes. The guys looked at her in astonishment, shocked to actually see her acting grownup, very grownup, in a strange, eerie way. But the old man didn't seem to be interested in this enigma.  
  
"Mr. Gaido, how did it happened?" the shrine maiden of Sairaag decided to do break the boys' gaze and any kind of thoughts that may run in their dirty little minds.  
  
"Well...as I mentioned before, Xellos explained to me how your blonde friend here dumped her into the cursed pond."  
  
"In which a succubus happened to drown in it." Zel commented.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"What's a suky...scu...sum..."  
  
"SUCCUBUS!" the group minus Sylphiel, Lina and Mr. Gaido shouted at Gourry.  
  
"Yeah...that one."  
  
"Xellos...explain it to him. This is more like your field." the next-in-line leader rubbed his throbbing temples, he drank more tea and prayed for a miracle that would involve his long time blonde mercenary comrade, having a brain to finally comprehend this whole scenario.  
  
He nodded to Zel and with a snap of his gloved fingers, he wore a professor's black uniform and cap. He adjusted his glasses closer to his eyes (closed as always) and stepped closer to his pupil.   
  
"A succubus is an enchanting, enticing, and female demon that seduce each man, dragon, and mazuko into sleeping with her."  
  
"Oh." he closed his blue eyes to let the info sink in thru his slow working brain. A couple of minutes later...  
  
"Oh..is that all? What's the point of doing that?"  
  
They all looked at him confusingly, including Lina and Mister Gaido, they were caught off guard.  
  
"Er...why do you ask?" Aez asked, everyone are fearing Gourry may ask or forget his dumb question.  
  
"Why does the girl demon want a guy to sleep with her?"   
  
"So she can feed off of him whenever she feels the urge to eat." Xellos rolled his eyes up underneath his lids.  
  
"Really? So it's like a slumber party for guys and girls then?"  
  
"......?"  
  
'And they say I'm dumb....geez...maybe I better help them remember.....' "Yeah, slumber party....the guy brings the food while she eats it, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh....so the girl brings the food and both eat it!" he said it quite enthusiastically for he thought he got it.  
  
Slap of foreheads were heard they shouted at him.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Wait....you guys and this whole 'feeding off him' is making me confused." his facial expression matched perfectly what he said.  
  
"That's not surprising."  
  
"Miss Amelia...that wasn't a nice thing to say."  
  
"Admit it Miss Filia....you were thinking the same thing as I did."  
  
"Well...yes, but I didn't want to blurt it out loud and you do have a point there..."  
  
The two ladies looked at their companion as they chatted, but they're not the only ones to be observing him for two long haired beauties, a redhead and a brunette did the same. The brunette heard the conversation and want to defend her true love against the ex-priestess and the princess.  
  
"Oh please Miss Filia...Miss Amelia...please stop joking around like that." poor Sylphiel, she tries to be sympathetic to her Gourry-dear, but it seems that he welcomes the attention from Lina, which is making her upset.  
  
"Your blonde friend is not that intelligent, is he?" the host asked his informative guest.  
  
"He lacks brains." Xellos responded.  
  
"Gourry!!! She doesn't exactly sleeps with him! She...um..." Val scolded him at first, but he stopped, felt embarrassed, and scolded himself for even thinking such a thing.  
  
" 'She' what?"  
  
"She...er....um...have..." he looks for help and saw Aez...  
  
The youngest man saw his buddy waving flags. 'S...O....S?' he understood his urgent signals and he gave his response by shaking his head furiously no. He doesn't want or need a migraine headache from just trying to explain anything to him.   
  
Lina decided to help out the blushing, stuttering ancient dragon and the chimera's ward. She stood up and walked to him, glancing at him alluringly,   
  
"She have sex with the guy she seduced, my dear body~guard."  
  
If the room didn't have any light....it would have lit up in a red tint courtesy of the crew's bright cheeks and faces, including a now-understood-wide-eyed Gourry. Mr. Gaido could tell these kids are good boys and girls, he's not too sure of the slight pinkish tinged priest though. Lina smirked evilly.  
  
"But isn't Lina one of them now?"  
  
They groaned, the old man responded for them....  
  
"Yes, she is cursed."  
  
"Is there any cure for her?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Well..." he sat there in thought. "There maybe a cure out there...I heard there are others like the pond...cursed springs I believe, of drowned creatures, including female and male humans."  
  
"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Zel asked excitingly before anyone else did as he quickly jumped up and nearly gave the poor man a heartattack.  
  
"Easy son....I said I heard about them. That doesn't necessarily mean it's true." he sipped his tea calmly.  
  
Zel glumly sat back down and all except the demoness, were disappointed.  
  
"However...."  
  
Hopes glimmered back in their eyes, he continues....  
  
"...since your friend here is cursed, she can be reverted back to her normal self, that is...depending on certain conditions."  
  
"What sort of conditions are they Mister Gaido?"  
  
"Well Miss Filia...you see, anyone who went into the cursed pond, whether on purpose or on accident, would remain a succubus until..."   
  
"Eeep!"  
  
They turned to see a crimson faced Aez and Lina's mischievous grin. The elderly homeowner cleared his throat, his way of forgiving the brief interruption.  
  
"As I was saying.....he or she may stay a succubus until warm or hot liquid contacts his or her skin."  
  
"LINA! Please don't do that!!" Val's pleas caught everybody's attention, especially a twitching-eyebrowed golden dragon and a stressmarked blue chimera.  
  
Filia quickly took the still warm teapot, got up, and popped up behind an unaware cursed sorceress who is too busy trying to slip her hand under Val's shirt.  
  
"Oh---you mean like this?" she hissed.  
  
Both Zel and Val-with-a-female's-hand-under-his-shirt snapped their heads up at her and her blue flaming eyes, holding the teapot above the redhead. They didn't even have to think twice and got out of the way as she poured the warm liquid all over her head. 


	6. Chptr 6: Yay! Lina's Back to Normal Ohoh...

Hola!!   
So, did you like chapter 5? I tried my best on the Lina flirting bit...I hope you like it....Anywho...on with the fanfic....~_^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yay! Lina's Back To Normal ..Oh-Oh, She Doesn't Look Appreciative Though....  
  
  
"AAAIIIEEEEE!!!!!! "  
  
The screams filled every nook and cranny of the old guide's home, it even reached outside, scaring off any critters that lives or happens to be close by.  
  
"FFFILLIIAAAAA!! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING???!!!!"   
  
Everyone covered their ears. The soaked girl known as Lina Inverse is fuming, she grabbed Filia by the cloak and shakes her violently as she starts cussing up a storm.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I TOOK ENOUGH BATHS FOR LESS THAN ONE AFTERNOON???!!!"  
  
She suddenly stopped shaking the helpless blonde for she had the feeling that all eyes are upon her, she glanced around the room, and blinked several times.  
  
"Why is everybody looking and smiling at me like I'm some kind of a bloody, little, happy-go-lucky kid that just won a spelling bee contest?!"  
  
She yelled at her group of beaming friends. And indeed the Slayers crew's expressions were of both relief and cheery bliss, including a dizzy Filia's.  
  
"Wwwellccomme baackk LLinaa." she slurred.  
  
The Dra-matta dropped the swirly eyed dragon, put her balled up hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'welcome back Lina'?! I've been here with all of you idiots the whole time!" raising one arm and made a sweeping motion on her followers.  
  
"Well...that's only part true Miss Lina. You weren't exac...." Amelia pointed it out.  
  
"'Only partially true"! Look Amelia..." she turned to correct the cowering short-haired girl.  
  
"Oh but it is Lina-chan. I completely agree with Miss Amelia on how you were not you're normal self. However, if you disagree with us, perhaps you would like to explain something to us."  
  
"Explain what?"   
  
"What were you doing this whole time when we got here then?" Xellos gave a small grin, happy and alleviated that she's back to her chaotic, temperamental self.  
  
She glared at the mazuko, shrugged her shoulders, and started to answer his question in her nonchalant tone.   
  
"I was...." she came to an erupt stop, turning all shades of reds and pinks as she remembered very well what she did.  
  
" 'Was' what Lina-chan?" his smiled smugly.  
  
"I....er...um...ah...hehehe..I..hehe..um..." she stuttered, placed her hand behind her head, and giggled nervously.   
  
"So does that mean Lina is back to her normal, always mad, always whining, and always hungry self?"   
  
"Ye..."  
  
"Well...she is back to normal that is until cold liquids contacts her skin that would reverts her back into her cursed form again." Mister Gaido almost forgot to tell the downside on the temporary cure.  
  
They sighed heavily for their rejoice was cut short from this unhappy oversight.  
  
"That reminds me."   
  
Lina regained her stature and popped up behind Gourry, grabbing him in one of her famous headlocks.  
  
"Just. What. Possessed. You. To. Do. SOMETHING THAT STUPID YOU MOLDY-BRAIN BAKA?!"  
  
"AAACCKKK...L..L..Le...cca..an't....*gasp* aairr..." Gourry tries to grasp any oxygen and waving his arms around ain't helping.  
  
"Oh no! Miss Lina...please, please stop! Gourry-dear can't breathe!"  
  
Sylphiel tries to pry her boyfriend out of Chaos' grasps. Zel sighed and placed his fingerless, ivory color, gloved hand over his face as he watched the scenario. Poor Sylphiel is losing the battle.  
  
"Lina, you better let go of him, he's turning into Fruitcake's haircolor." he somewhat gave her a warning.  
  
"A lovely shade of purple mind you, Zel-chan."   
  
"NO WAY!" she growled for the crowbar Sylphiel was using was starting to irritate her even further.  
  
Zelgadiss walked behind her and whispered ....  
  
"Let him go Lina...unless you want me to tell the others what you did and whispered to me just before we had tea."   
  
She blushed twice as much as before for she remembered exactly what her behaviors and motives were to every guy, especially to her close friend (yet Zel had the decency to be a bit flustered himself), making her loosened her grasps. Taking advantage of the 'her walk on memory lane' distraction, Sylphiel and Aez quickly dragged the unconscious swordsman away from his tormentor, the shrine maiden quickly cast a Recovery on him.  
  
"....? What the hell?....GOURRY!..." she shook her head to get rid of the obscene thoughts that apparently were still there from her other side.  
  
He woke up like nothing happened once he heard his administer of pain and punishment bellowed.  
  
"Yeah Lina?" he answered in his usual empty headed manner.  
  
Oh-oh...maybe it wasn't the right thing or time to say or respond anything...her red eyes have that 'I'm-going-to-DragonSlave-you' glint to it. She was ready to start all over again but just before she lunges, Zel, Sylphiel, and Amelia, stood in between of the famed mercenary and sorceress by putting up a protection sheild, (a/n: a little exaggerated in Lina's opinion.) he felt relieved. However she wasn't...  
  
"Drop the shield and get outta my way...it's his fault that I'm cursed!"  
  
"Well if Filia wouldn't have flung you across the forest with her mace I wo...ano Lina...why is there smoke coming out of your ears?"  
  
She turned around and saw her new target with fireflames dancing in her already redder and darker eyes with her rage ready to inflict upon her. Filia, who was still sitting down, drinking her tea and totally ignorant of the current surroundings, felt something really, really bad is about to happen. The blonde ex-priestess noted everyone's nervous expressions, looking at and behind her. It suddenly dawned on her when she realized there's one person missing out of the petrified jamboree...a certain vertically challenged redhead to be exact.   
  
'Uh-oh...this can't be good.'  
  
"Oh Fi~lia..." Lina's sugary voice has carefully spoken, laced with venom.  
  
She gulped and slowly turns around to face her. "Yyy..yess L..Lina?" she stammered.  
  
"Gourry told me what happened...something about me and your mace?" she saw her cloak, quickly grabbed and clasped it back on then walked backed towards her, singed bootmarks appeared behind her everytime she takes another step closer to her pal.  
  
She froze as all her colors were drained from her skin as she seen Lina's aura just radiating fury red.  
  
"I'm sorry Lina ...I'm verry, very, very sorry....." she rambled on and on.  
  
The Dragon Spooker cracked her knuckles and starts to giggle maniacally.   
  
"LINA! PLEASE....I SAID I'M SORRY!"  
  
"Oh your not getting off that easily...Hmm...let's see...would you like to be fried or frozen?"   
  
"Er...um...na..na...neither...n..noo...please Lina..." her puppy dog blue eyes starts to water.  
  
Anyone who were around the soon-to-be victim suddenly abandoned her. Filia heard the swosh of the amazing vanishing companions. She looks around and found herself alone to face Lina.  
  
"SOME FRIENDS YOU TURN OUT TO BE!" she stood up, balling up her hands to her sides shouting to the departing amigos.  
  
"Say your prayers Miss Ul Copt." making her stance like an old-fashion cowboy showdown. Somehow, a breeze went in the room, making her cape and her hair flitting about to one side and her fingers wiggling above imaginary gun holsters.  
  
The dragoness whirls back around, she places her hands up protectively as she kneels.  
  
"Lina wait....I can explain....it was...IT WAS XELLOS FAULT! HE MADE ME DO IT!....I swear I didn't know you were behind him!"   
  
She nervously pointed her shaky finger at the ever smiling mazuko, Mister Gaido's gray eyes bugged out. Poor Filia....she doesn't have a chance against her. The Chaos' poster child didn't heed the pleas from the poor dragoness.  
  
"FFIIIRE...." in between her hands a fireball is gradually growing larger by the second, a wicked grin have appeared on her face.  
  
Zelgadiss Greywers, the forever calm and collective person of the crew, decided to intervene again after witnessing the Outsider from the Barrier begging for her life. He sighed, put his cup of tea down, went behind his leader (yeah...right), and tapped his finger on her shoulder.  
  
"In a minute Zel...I gotta flambe a certain dragon..." the crackling Fireball is the size of a beach ball now.  
  
He tapped again.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Haven't you even considered that it's your fault as well?"  
  
"What do you mean '~my~ fault as well'?" she snapped her neck at him, eyes narrowed.  
  
'Good ol' Zelgadiss.' was Filia's last thoughts as she fainted and fell to the floor once she saw Lina's spell evaporated.  
  
"Think about it...what does Filia do whenever Fruitcake shows up?"  
  
She arched her right eyebrow at him. "She pulls out her mace."  
  
"And what does she do with her mace?"  
  
Lina doesn't like the way this is going, considering that he's suggesting the guilty party is really the victim. "What are you...."  
  
"Just answer the question please."  
  
She narrows her eyes again, he stood his ground, unaffected by her domineering glares.  
  
"Mister Gaido, by chance, is your house and anything in your possession, insured and of course, your insurance paid with no complications?"  
  
The old man raised his eyebrows at Xellos.  
  
"Well..yes...why?" he's confused from his question.  
  
"Let's just say that you will be glad that you did when Nature's Little Chaos will run amuck into you home...."  
  
He went wide-eyed and sweatdropped. "She's that bad?"  
  
Xellos nodded. "Indubitably."  
  
"I heard that Xellos!!"   
  
The mazuko flinched and gulped. Her ruby eyes glanced back at the chimera.  
  
"I'm still waiting for your answer Lina." '...and this better be good Inverse.' he thought as his arms crossed along with his lips curling up to a hidden smirk.  
  
"Well...you should reroute your question since you too should know what I..." she stopped, thought over her sentence, and realized what was just revealed as Zel arched his visible stony brow.  
  
"Oh Xellos....can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
She turns around, with a malignant look on her face, only to find a purple and black blur beside the host; Xellos is gone.  
  
"XELLOS!! COME BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN FRUITCAKE!!!"  
  
Lina searches around for anything that is black and purple hiding somewhere. She couldn't find him inside the house so.....Once she stepped outside, Lina saw the smiling mazuko drinking his tea and floating in air, in his usual passive manner. The rest of the group and Mr. Gaido followed her outside.  
  
"Okay Fruitcake....Prepare to Die!!" she yelled at him as her eyes shown a dark glint and evil smirk, far worse than any of the earlier expressions.   
  
Xellos' smile was a complacent one as he looked down at her, she's muttering something for a good couple of seconds he couldn't understand. After she mumbled she posed herself and raised her voice for a power-packed spell.   
  
"Sword of the cold dark void, Free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with....." her eyes were closed, totally focusing on the Nightmare spell.  
  
His chagrin faltered once he and the entire crew except for Gourry and the houseowner, heard her speaking louder, both recogized what she's beginning to chant. The Slayers looked at Xellos then at Lina, back to Xellos and again at Lina.   
  
"Er..hehehehe...gotta go." okay....she's definetely mad, can't stick around if it means his untimely doom.  
  
" ....?" However, his powers seems to stay put along with his humanized muscles.  
  
"Um...I...c..can't move!" he starts to panic when he couldn't phase out.   
  
"Oh no! She casted Ray Freeze on me! Lina-Chan....I'm sorry!!" he freaks out even more.  
  
"...my power, one with my body And let us walk in the Path of destruction together."  
  
"LINA WAIT!!!"  
  
Everybody shouted as they ran to Lina's side. Amelia held her from the back, trying to make her lose her concentration.  
  
"Power that could smash even the souls of the gods..." apparently, it didn't work. She must have been practicing.  
  
"Lina, you know how much we hate the Namagomi....but we need him!" The blonde dragon made a face while her chibi-self scolded her for defending such a horrible, horrible creature.  
  
"Filia's right...please rethink about it." Val spoke, he couldn't believe they had to defend the pest.  
  
The young group tries to convince the hotheaded sorceress, but they all fell unto deaf's ears...  
  
"I have no choice..." Zel stepped in front of her. Lina glared at him.   
  
"Outta my way Zel unless you wanna join him...RAGNAAA....."  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
The spell hit her quick and the dangerous spell was canceled. Everybody, especially a paralyzed Trickster, let out a big, heavy sigh of relief. Rezo's great/grandson caught her nimbly and sweep her up in his arms.  
  
"Mister Gaido, can I get a favor out of you?"   
  
The old man saw him, still a bit overwhelmed from the commotion, nodded yes.  
  
"May I lay her down somewhere in your home?"  
  
"O..of course young man....come with me."  
  
They all proceeded with Zel and Lina back into the house...  
  
"Um....can someone help me down?" ...and leaving the priest behind.  
  
"Don't count on us to help you in anything Namagomi!" Filia shouted, miffed and scolding herself for protecting that annoying twit from the earlier scene of this chapter. Just when she was ready to enter the house, an idea popped in her head, she smirked.  
  
"Oh...why not!" she turns back around and walk towards Beastmaster's pet.  
  
"Why Filia-chan...you do care!"  
  
"....?"   
  
Xellos noticed the smirking golden dragon. She pulls out her favorite iron melee weapon.  
  
"Uh-oh..." his eyes opened wide, he looks around for any means of escape or help...which ever comes first.  
  
"Yupers! Xellos...meet Mace-Sama! HIIII YAAAA!"  
  
Unfortunately for him, (fortunate for Filia) no such luck. She whacked him long and hard against his face, and an UFM (Unidentified Flying Mazuko) came across the forest. With her mace in one hand and a large smile on her cheery face, she skipped back to the building, feeling like a huge worldly weight has been uplifted and delighted that she finally got Xellos. When she went in....  
  
"Filia...where's Namagomi? I thought you were going to help him?" the green-haired youth asked.  
  
"Oh, but I did! I helped him by introducing him to Mace-Sama! I have been anxious for the two to meet." (^_^) she sighed happily.  
  
"Er...Filia...I don't think that was a good idea." .   
  
"Why Val?"  
  
"Because Lina wanted to get to him first and once she wakes up to only find out what you....." Val's common sense in a sentence didn't even get to finish when she zoomed back outside to look for Xellos.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
What do you think, what do you think? Like ^_^ or hate -_-. I tried to make this chptr also funny. Oh...I almost forgot, no one else has curses but Zel and Lina in this fic....yet. Thanks for reading! Adios ~~Miss "L" 


	7. Chptr 7: What to do, What to do Oh, wha...

Sorry folks I took long but I have too much work piling up for me at my job....oh! before I forget....forgive me for any OOC'ness from the Slayers characters and bad grammer... um..let's see...hmmm, oh yeah....I'm sorry but as far for having curses, Zel's chimera self and Lina's half demon persona are the only ones who have them in this fic....for now that is...I'm thinking of another fic where all would have them, including Xellos, I guess it'll probably be a part deux...... hehehehehehehohoHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOH *cough, cough* ow, my throat.  
Take care and enjoy the reading material....Adios....  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these wonderful characters of The Slayers....just Aezorl "Aez" and Mr. Gaido....anywho.....On with the Fanfic!!   
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
Chapter 7: What to do, what to do...Oh what do we do?  
  
  
The merry travelers decided to take advantage of the current situation which is Lina in a passive temper control. In other words...she's asleep. Mr. Gaido went to fetch some more tea and foraged for some biscuits. At that moment, in walks Filia, dragging an unconscious plague by his left foot. As she reached to the others, she dropped the appendage with a thump and sat down. Ah...now that Xellos is not in his full provoking self, they can talk freely without any interruptions.  
  
"What are we going to do now? Miss Lina's cursed and if it rains or if she falls in anything with water, she becomes that foul succubus again."   
  
Amelia made a detestable face. The fact that she would rather have the real Dra-matta in full cycle than having the daemoness show off her assets to her fellow male allies of Good and Justice or any one else for that matters, in order to get her sexual labido satiated.  
  
"We cannot allow her get wet at all if that is the only solution."   
  
The adventurers have their noses crinkle up at that thought of an unbathed, unwashed, smelly, and petite sorceress who would be constantly grouchier in a minute, far worse than her usual pique self in a day. Just when they thought of dubbing The Bandit Killer into a more offensive nickname...   
  
"What's a scub..sub...sun..sukOw, Ow, Oww....Quit it you guys!"   
  
They had forgotten about the 'brawn over brains' poster child. Gourry complained after the last round of bops were given to him by Val, Amelia, and Filia. Sylphiel came up to him, explain it in his big ears....again. He blushed and nods his head in understanding as she heals his bruises.  
  
"Okay, now that we got that's straightened, any suggestions?" Zel said it in a miffed fashion.  
  
"How about if we have her wearing a rain coat and carry an umbrella? It's resourceful and commonly used in our land."   
  
"No, I don't think it'll work Val, she doesn't like to wear more clothes that would be considered burdensome to travel in. What about placing her in an anit-water shield?"  
  
They thought about it. It seems like a good idea but that would mean that the magic users in their group would constantly have take turns plus it if it were that time of the month for the females.... and what of Lina's monthly cycle?.... their heads shook no.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps a water repellent spell then?"  
  
"Do we even know or anyone else for that matter, who can do that?"  
  
Another expressions of pondering gently risen on their faces (a/n: er....well, you know who are the 'they' part, right?).  
  
"I heard that there's an amulet or talisman than can do that."   
  
The group looked at each other smiling, all thought Aez's past insight have the solution to their issue.  
  
"The Anti-Element Crystal....I think I read it somewhere about locating it and an activating spell can be easily done." the Sairagg maiden tried to remember where and which is the book though.  
  
"Hey, we found our answer!" The crew smiled broader.  
  
"Won't work. Lina loves taking hot baths." that is until the chimera had popped their little perceptive bubble.  
  
"Oh." Everyone had responded with much discontentment.  
  
"I was thinking more down the line as of having her cured." he stared at his blue skin fingers, thinking why he have the sudden urge for ~her~ welfare and not his own self. 'Maybe because I don't want the succubus to feed herself from me.' he thought presumptously.  
  
"O~oh." Another round from the crew.  
  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to find out more info on those springs." Val spoke.  
  
"And if they do exist...Mister Zelgadiss and Miss Lina can be cured!"  
  
"I kinda like her better in the other form."  
  
They looked at Gourry incredulously, well, Sylphiel's face gloomed over, disappointment expressed clearly in her jade green eyes.  
  
"Wh...wh...WHY?" they stuttered in union.  
  
"Huh? *blink, blink* Oh....cuz she doesn't hit me nor choke me, or kick me, pummel me to the ground, or use her Fire magic spells on me, don't call me names, and I don't even have to worry fighting her over food."  
  
Eyes rolled as one sighed and closed her green eyes, giving a thankful prayer to Cephied.  
  
"That may be true Gourry but, her other self will....um...hit on you, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Drift?" he widen his eyes on the last word said. "I didn't know it was snowing outside." he tries to look outside from where he sat.  
  
They all gave blank stares at him, simultaneously blinked once.   
  
"Gee....winter sure sets in pretty quick around these parts....Hey! I got an idea! Let's go outside and have a snowball fight or build a snowman!"   
  
Out of nowhere, he pulls out his winter gear along with his winter coat, ski cap, and mittens, all in the color of navy blue, and bundled up pretty warm against the nasty cold.  
  
"I'm not talking about a snow~drift Gourry. I was using it as an expression...it's just a figure of speech." the ancient dragon noted the male human's baka face, he sighed.  
  
"What I'm trying to say...."  
  
"Forget it Mister Val, it's best if we drop it." the young ward interrupted him.  
  
"Not to mention it will save us all a headache." Filia did not want her good mood to diminish to soon due to the forever slowthinker yet handsome former Swordsman of Light.  
  
"......?"  
  
"Gourry.....just.....forget what what we just said, okay?"   
  
".......? Um...."  
  
"You forgotten already, haven't you?"  
  
His yellow mane shook up and down. They don't know whether to sigh in relief or whack him up side of the Kurage's blonde head, so they leave him be....it would've been much easier if Lina's awake and let her handle it instead.  
  
"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't get contingence with any kind of cold water or anything that gets her wet (a/n: I'm not talking 'bout that hentai!). Fortunately for us, she doesn't like the cold and most likely will avoid any slight possibilities. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want her other side to use her body for....*blush*...er *clears throat* any sexual desires."   
  
Zel reminiscence that certain scene over and over again, making him blush even more. 'I wouldn't mind so much if it's Lina Lina....and where the hell did that come from?!'   
  
The group stared at Zelgadiss' sudden flusters along with constant change of facial expressions of either befuddlement or scowling. They decided to ignore it and just nod their agreement. Mister Gaido has returned, carrying large trays of sesame seed cakes, mini almond raisin loaves, tea biscuits, and of course, more tea, juggling all of three successfully. He probably had a waitering career before his current employment.  
  
"Oh please let us help you with that Mister Gaido." Sylphiel and Aez helped him with the food laden trays.  
  
"Thank you." He felt much better and less turmoil in his balance. "Sorry I took so long but I remembered what the priest guy said about your fellow friends' appetites. So I went looking for these biscuits and cakes that would go nicely with this tea."   
  
He set the tea down first and massaged his arthritic muscles and joints. He mentally grumbled, complaining about his golden years and wishing for his youthlike abilities again. Soon the other two were set as well. Amelia's and Gourry's eyes lit up and their mouths watered when they saw the heap of dried pastries and dug right in. Since Lina isn't there to beat the princess and the bodyguard into submissional pulp and away from her monumental portion of the food, they ate with much gusto and a bit primal as well.  
  
"Hey!....Mister Gourry! That's unfair! I wanted that!!" she whined when the blonde man snatched up a big, hearty, handful of sesame cakes and biscuits and popped them in his mouth.  
  
"Mpf *chomp* Wawee Awmewa mpf *chew, chew* *swallow* But you only eyed on it and..."  
  
"That's only because my hands and mouth were full. It'll be unlady like of me to continue...."  
  
"To shove it more in your face."  
  
"That wasn't I was going to say!"   
  
And so far for a peaceful meal, oh well. They thought that the redhead not being here so that she may become even more violent towards anyone who comes within a radius of her, is a blessing in disguise. They weren't really expecting that there'll be two Mini Linas bickering over food they have to share. Maybe they counted their blessings a little too early. As for the poor old man, he looked very shocked to see the youngest child's along with the longhaired young adult's behaviors towards some measly baked goodies. The closed eyed man certainly wasn't exaggerating on the trio, but since the fiery one isn't there to take control of the situation, not to mention the food as well, he thought that what he brought over would suffice.   
  
"Apparently not." He thought out loud after he saw the short child stomped on her companion's foot and snatched up five almond raisin loaves from his hands and ate one by one during the same time she protectively hovered them while the others just sat and talked, keeping a wary eye on them at the same time in case any kind of trouble might arise between the two little piggies.  
  
"I...I better bring some more. My, my, my....such ferocious appetites" he quickly walked back to the kitchen to salvage some more for his other guests.  
  
The evening rolled by as the five finished their heavy snacks that the host brought out from his emergency rations, sat and talked about more information about the springs, the pond, and any related rumors that may linger around any of the mentioned two while a purple mazuko and black magic girl are still slumbering.   
  
"So Mister Gaido, how recent was your last travel to the town?"  
  
He looked over to the blue-skinned man.  
  
"Oh...I wanna say...hmm....about four or five months ago." 'This young man seems to be the second of command of this group. Good...he's more rational, calm and smarter than these youngins. That young redhead is gonna need a lot of help if they ever come to the point where the men are in danger. Hmm...kinda think of it, he seems to get jealoust whenever she...'   
  
He stopped and thought over the images when he saw everyone's facial reactions his white whiskers hid his smile. 'He loves her, yet it seems he doesn't know it. I'll need to discuss with him about the that and warn him when we're alone....no use in alarming the others.'   
  
His concentration broke when he heard Sylphiel's soft voice.  
  
"Does it mean we still have a chance to find any leads to those springs still?"  
  
"Maybe...maybe not."  
  
"Sir, how did you inquire about these rumors anyway?"  
  
"Well....*stroke beard* from I what I understand, a supposed tourist had visited the land and found those springs. He heard gossip that a young man and his father had came up there for some reason or other."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I don't see the connection." the sorcerer-in-training thought he was done with his sentence.  
  
"Hold on there little one, I'm not quite done with the story.....now where was I.....ah yes, it seems the father was training his son over or by the springs and somehow made him fall into one of them.....the Cursed Spring of a drowned girl to be exact. When both found out what the young man had become, he became infuriated and threw or pushed his father into another cursed spring, one of a drowned panda."   
  
He stopped and saw their young faces expressing mixed feelings of stifled laughter and curiosity. One hour had passed, Aez and Amelia yawned while they tried to keep their eyelids from closing. Gourry is already fast asleep on his seat with biscuit and bread crumbs and sesame seeds around his mouth and his shirt.  
  
"We *yawn, stretch* better haul Lina and Fruitcake, take our leave and find shelter for the night." Zel got up and stretched again.  
  
"But where do we go? It's dark and ....."  
  
"Don't worry about that youngins...my house isn't large, but I do have extra rooms. You are all welcome to stay for the night."  
  
"Oh but we couldn't do that to you Mr. Gaido. You have done so much for us already, we couldn't impose on you any further."  
  
"I can't let you leave on a night like this. I'm maybe an old man but I'm not heartless. Besides, it's nice to have company over once in a while."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean we could....."  
  
"I am very sure. Please stay, it's the least I can do for all of you. The journey will be long and you may never know when you will ever have a full night's rest during your travels."  
  
They smiled at the compassionate guide and all accepted his kind offer. The grandfather like being grabbed one of the ignited oil lamp.   
  
"Follow me, I'll show you where you can sleep."  
  
The Slayers willingly complied and followed the old man to one side of his house. Gourry and Val had the chore of grabbing a booted foot and dragged the conked out Xellos along with them, none of them didn't even care if things were knocking or stabbing on his head. He stopped at one white paper screen door, painted with delicate water colored peonies. Zel recognized the room...  
  
"All right, the young ladies shall sleep in this room where your dear friend rests. You'll find the blankets and cots already set up for all of you. As for the young men, come along. Goodnight and sweet dreams." he smiled fondly at the girls.  
  
"Goodnight Mister Gaido and thank you very much for everything."   
  
Amelia, Sylphiel and Filia bid everyone a pleasant sleep as they did the same. As soon as the three entered their sleeping quarters, the guys followed Mister Gaido once more at the opposite side. He lead them to a similar white screen, but this one is just an ordinarily plain.  
  
"Here ya go fellas, the same has applied to you. Goodnight and sleep tight."  
  
"Thank you and goodnight to you too sir."  
  
One they entered the room, the host left. The room was lighted from the soft bluish white moonlight, welcoming them for a night full of serenity. Once they set Xellos into one of the cots, each one found their own to sleep in. The bishounens closed their tired eyes and ingress into the land of dreams where their sweethearts wait.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
I know some of you requested on how the guys would feel or think about Lina's normal self.....I'm working on it to have it put in the next chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews.....I'm trying my darnest to keep this fic with longer stories per chapter rather than making more chapters into one fic....I'm still practicing. As you already know.....the characters are OOC and non-canon in my fics....although it seems this one doesn't have any couplings in it....but I'm working on it as well, but this is definetly going to be a Lina/Zel coupling, I'll make doubly sure of that! Please R&R my dear avid readers....^_^ Thanks!! ~~Miss "L" ~_^ 


	8. Chptr 8: Admission to One Revenge That T...

HOLA MINNA-SAN!!!!! I finally got back to this. I typed it out earlier like about 2 months ago, but when I tried to save it in my computer, it got erased......*o*....I was devested and pissed that this whole chptr is gone (I need another computer, but I can't afford it.) and so I decided to use my little sister's by also using my saved fics on a floppy disk. Hurray!!!! It worked....and that's the only thing....I found my physical Succubus Lina! I was reading one of the Animerica magazines and I found her!! Just picture Lina's cursed self as Bloodberry from Saber Marionette J...(it's in the September 02 issue vol. 10, no. 9, page 33) only a little shorter and with Lina's hair. So what do my avid readers think? Do you like it? Well TaTa for now..  
On with the fanfic! Adios, Miss "L" ^_~  
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
Chapter 8: Admission To One Revenge That Turned Into One Strip Show  
  
  
The moon radiated its beauty into the room where the lain lovely bishoujos are slumbering. Each of their blushing faces graced blissful and gentle expressions, dreaming no doubt about the tender innocence of pure and sweet love. However, one of the maidens have awaken as Zelgadiss' spell wore off and the rumbly of her tumbly set off like an alarm clock.  
  
"Where am I? Oh....that's right, the old man." she sat up and looked around her surroundings.  
  
"Now, how did I get in here, hmm....I remembered chasing Xellos out, casted Ray Freeze on him, chanting the Ragna Blade, everybody trying to stop me, then Zel casted....a Sleep spell on me so that means *blush*! Ooooh that Zelgadiss....he's good as dead!"  
  
---------------------Meanwhile-----------------  
  
  
"Cool! More cookies!"   
  
He finally found the pantry where the hidden remains were.  
  
"Oh and more of those mini thingies! Great!" he discovered the rest after he let his eye wandered a bit while he munched three cookies all at once.  
  
Gourry then gobbled up about a dozen of each of the tasty pastries and decided to grabbed a bunch more (a/n: about two dozen of each, more or less.) for a late midnight snack and to save himself from getting up and walking back and forth. Now to go back to sleep.  
**********************  
  
Lina stood up, put on a pair of slippers that were neatly laid on the end side of her cot, and carefully walked towards the entrance. She's very determined to get her revenge, and the best time to do it is when her best buddy is asleep, since it couldn't really be done when he's awake, chimeric abilities and all. She slides the door and took a peek outside, it was dark, the only light is an oil lamp on a nearby table at the center of the hall. A couple of steps forward and she is out in the main hallway. Lina looks behind at the door and notice the brushstroke floral pattern on the screen.   
  
'Hmm....peonies.....now what did they say about them? Oh well....no time to fool around. *smirk* I got business to do.'   
  
The black magic user surveyed the area, seeing some bamboo in some pottery and vases, dragon paintings and sculptures, along with some other images of painted pairs of phoenix, then she heard some tinkling sound, she soon caught sight of crystal wind chimes. Lina cocked her eyebrow, wandering why the old man have so many stuff.  
  
'He must be somekind of practitioner of the Ancient Arts or something. I know there some kind of tradition practiced back then....but I didn't think they even exist anymore." she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to continue her search of where the boys are sleeping in.   
  
Soon her ruby eyes noted a door and walked towards it. It looks exactly the same one where the girls' and her room except...  
  
'There's no picture. Just a plain white screen.' she silently opened the door and peeked in. All she can see were four shaped figures floating ever so lightly above the floor against the darkness. She grinned.  
  
'Ha! Found them. Now to find chimera boy.'   
  
Before the Dra-Matta tiptoed carefully around, she's trying to figure out what can she can do to him. It's a once in a life time opportunity, so she has to make this a good one with care and caution. She knows she can't cast magic because of his keen chimeric ability to magic, once he feels it, he'll wake up and where's the fun in that? No, she doesn't want that to happen. The dark clouds were moving, casting shadows around, but some moonrays hit over certain spots of the dormitory, and as if a sign, it hit directly at the glasses and a large pitcher of water, she grinned even broader. And thus, Lina is now standing next to his sleeping form, holding the container (a/n: she was ready to pour a glass but decided to might as well make it worth it.) high over her head as to make a waterfall. However, Fate had a little trick up Her sleeve, for when she was ready to cause some damage, the clouds moved again, making the moonlight hovered her and shine upon him. Zelgadiss looked angelic, his blue skin and his metallic silver lilac hair illuminated like a halo. His face looked so serene, and yes, he is gently smiling which is making Lina feel kinda a guilty and wishing to forgive and forget at that point. She too smiles softly at him as she felt her heart and stomach fluttering everytime she sees his peaceful expression, she lowered her weapon.  
  
'I wonder what he's dreaming about? Probably being back to his human self.'   
  
But her happy thoughts were interrupted by love lorn sighs and soft mumbles. When she brought her head nearer to his out of curiosity, she heard it again. Her facial expression quickly changed.  
  
'~Who~ is he mumbling about?!" and Lina's sympathy is gone, feeling at first kinda sad and soon replaced in an anger disposition. "Don't matter......*smirk* It's wakey wakey time Zel ol' boy.'  
  
---------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------  
  
Gourry finally found one of the guest room, he slides the door open, quietly so not to wake them up, just in case they want his midnight snacks. However, he caught sight on a small figure by Zel's cot, holding something high above its head. He walked up closer and saw that it's just Lina and her face, bearing a mixture of anger and an evil glint in her eyes. And so he stood behind her as a precaution....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She raised the pitcher again, feeling no regrets now and just when she is ready to shower him......  
  
"Hi Lina."  
  
Ooops....  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
'Gourry must of knocked down the glass again.' everybody, minus a mazuko, sleepily thought when they heard both water and crystal crashed to the floor. As for Lina, she couldn't even shriek when the water hit her very unexpectedly so that didn't wake them up either. Yet......  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
"........?!" .....that certainly did, alarming Xellos, Zelgadiss, Val, and Aez. The room is once again dark so they couldn't really see anything at first.  
  
"Gourry wha....."  
  
"Oooh Gourry..."  
  
The four sweatdropped.   
  
"Huh?! But how?"  
  
"Nevermind...."  
  
"H...hhh..hhhellpp meee.....anybody....ppp....pleaseee!"  
  
"Relax my brave body~guard....I'm here. I just want to repay the favor of saving me oh so many time." her voice made the boys feel goosebumps and tingles over each his own body.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Lightning!"  
  
The male crew see the longhaired blonde on the floor and cornered by Succubus Lina, they sighed in a "good grief" manner.  
  
"Lina....would you please get off of him?"  
  
She turns around to the speaker, smirking and red, slanted eyes sparkled. "Oooh Zelgadiss-chan, I didn't think you will be jealous?"  
  
Zel sputtered as Val, Aez, and Xellos looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"But don't worry my delicious bishounens...."   
  
The busty demon got up in a sexually manner (a/n: as in with her behind sticking out and showing her curves as much as possible, and before I forget, she walks barefoot.) and struts, swaying her hips, towards the other four who are under her captivating spell.   
  
".....for there's plenty of ~me~ *hands pointed to...er..her assets* to go around." she winked, took off her yellow band around her chest, for it's just too tight for her, and starts to strip her clothing.  
  
They immediately woke up and.....  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed their heads off.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Their screams echoed through out the whole house, awakening the rest of the people residing in it. The girls woke up, grabbed the lamp and lit it.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know but I hope it's nothing bad."  
  
"Maybe someone had a nightmare."  
  
"Er....girls....Lina's not here."  
  
Filia and Sylphiel saw the empty bed that Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Maybe she went to get a snack. I mean she really didn't eat a thing today."  
  
Another scream was heard.  
  
"Or maybe not."  
  
They quickly got up and rushed out of their room, encountering Mr. Gaido.  
  
"Are you ladies alright?"  
  
"Yes, but Miss Lina is missing."  
  
"Come on....it sounded like it's coming from the boys."  
  
Both priestesses and princess briskly followed the small bearded man to where the pleading screams came from. Once everybody got there, they sweatdropped as their jaws dropped in a befuddled manner. The guys were being chased around the room very like how the great Valun chased after Gourry when he became a guy again after his first time being "a hot chick", by a bare legged Lina (a/n: don't worry, she's wearing undergarments, sorry to the rest of the readers if you're disappointed). Yup, it's a pathetic sight alright. Sadly, the men made a poor decision and were soon trapped at a corner, holding on to each other for dear life. Which in turn, making the demoness even more excited and hungrier.  
  
"Mmmm....I can't wait to savor each one of you *licking crimson lips slowly*. Now....who wants to be my first, hmmm?"   
  
Yup, she's getting a snack alright, but of the male species.   
  
She crossed her left arm over her tilted body to one side as she sucks and licks her forefinger with much desire, hoping that would arouse her prey. Oh yeah....she got 'em, hook, line, and s....  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Lina!"  
  
"Miss Lina! Please try to behave yourself!"  
  
The blushing girls exclaimed when they watched the show of the sexy thang ready to loosen the buttons from her maroon shirt, leaving on one or two still intact. She simply ignores them as she pulls the top at a certain manner that makes her bare shoulders and both top and bottom neck show. But the spell wore off once they heard their female crew members raised their voices.  
  
"Please help us!"  
  
"Get us outta here!!"  
  
"Aw....don't worry I'll go easy on each and every one of you....unless, you want to play rough."   
  
The men gulped as the ladies' eyes glared daggers at her. The dangerous redhead got tired of waiting and so decided to take the first step....by taking hold on Xellos' hand and ungloved it. She starts to lick his fingers with a certain fetish that seems to turn on not only the owner but the other male companions as well. Amelia and Sylphiel couldn't help but stare in bewilderment as their cheeks turned in an innocent yet in curious shades of crimson and the host turns the other way so not to look at the situation. But Filia's face got red in certain jealousy and want to stop it before it continues any further.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!! *clench fist* you're a mazuko.....do something!" her little fangs protruding from her mouth as she yells at him.  
  
That helped them snapped back to reality, then Xellos blinked at the sudden discovery.  
  
"You're right....I am a mazuko...." he snatches his hand back and put his glove back on, much to her disappointment, but oh well she thought, there are other delicious morsels to snack on.  
  
".....Very well, I will." he straighten himself and looked at his fellow victims then to the succubus....   
  
"Er Lina?"  
  
"Yes Xellos-chan?" her tone was dripping sensuously.  
  
" *gulp* Um...Good Bye *turns back to the guys* and Good Luck!"   
  
And thus, he teleports himself out and leave them in the dangerous predicament. The Slayers blinked and the temptress snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh shoot....he got away." she pouted.  
  
"Grrr.....COME BACK YOU BIG COWARD!!!"  
  
"You can't leave us behind!!"  
  
"I can't believe it! He ditched us!!!"  
  
"I should have known.....this isn't the first time he did it either. Why he didn't do it sooner is beyond me."  
  
"How did this happen?" Filia finally asked the cornered cuties after her shock left her in befuddlement.  
  
"Brains here scared Lina as she tries to dump water on Zelgadiss." Val explained.  
  
"Can't anyone do something?!" Aezorl pleaded.  
  
"Quickly! Someone boil some water and pour it on her!" Mr. Gaido spoke the simple solution.  
  
"I'll get it!"   
  
"Wait there lass....I'm going as well."  
  
Both Sylphiel and the homeowner hurriedly exited out to the kitchen. The sooner the better for the alluring sorceress is beginning to loosen one button, but not before she felt a pair of hands grab hold on both of her arms. The princess and the dragoness are trying to subdue and pulling her away from her yummy men. It's a good thing Filia is stronger than Lina, otherwise the problem would have worsen. Thinking the whole thing is funny, she smiled in a predatory manner at the two.  
  
"Don't worry girls......I won't use all of them up, there will be leftovers for the three, although Amelia, I doubt that I would, under any means, give my scrumptious Zelly-chan to you ." she managed to snatched her arm from the stammering, flustered duo and headed towards the next victim, Val.  
  
Just as the grinning Lina was ready to strip off the last two articles (a/n: remember, the undergarment and her top.), once again she is held back at bay from her soon-to-be lovers by the angered golden dragon.   
  
"I don't think so Cursed Lina." her tailed swished from side to side like a whip.  
  
The boys let out a short sigh when it seems that this time, Filia got a real good grip on her. Two minutes passed and both the shrine maiden and the Pond Keeper returned, without.....  
  
"WHERE'S THE WATER?!" the gang screamed.  
  
"I forgot to refill the barrel and it's too dark and far to get it from the river."  
  
"What we'll do?!"  
  
"WE ARE DOOMED!!!!" the men quivered.  
  
Well, not all the men, there's the exception of Mr. Gaido and Zelgadiss.  
  
"Gah!.....Will someone please do somethEEEP! Lina! Please get a hold on yourself!"   
  
Okay now he is as he's trying to keep her little busy hands off of his body that is currently feeling the burning sensation, wanting more of her touch. Oh yeah....did I forget to mention that she got loose when Filia got distracted from slapping her forehead due to the lack of humans' short spanned memory during a lousy sense of timing?  
  
There was a small mew coming from Aez when he felt the warm seductive fingers on him, sending surging hotness throughout his skin.  
  
"Pppppllease hurray! I can't hold her off!" he pleaded in a small yet high pitched voice.   
  
Amelia's blue agates glinted when she unwarily witness the little foreplay.  
  
"AQUA CREATE! That'll cool you off you foul creature of evil!"   
  
The water spell hit not only the unaffected Lina but also....  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! AAAMMMELLLIAAAA!!!!" the bishounens.  
  
"Ooops!" she felt embarrassed at not thinking more clearly.   
  
The small huddle are soaked to the bone, but one person noticed something.  
  
"The pitcher! Check if there's water in it!"  
  
Sylphiel checked and nodded yes.  
  
"Go and boil it already!"   
  
And off she sped back to the kitchen. Luckily for her, Mr. Gaido put in a lot of firewood in the cooking fireplace. Another two minutes have passed and she checks the water.  
  
"Good! It's not too hot for Miss Lina!" she ran back to the room.  
  
"I got it!!"   
  
Aah...but something else happened while she was away....oh wait, it's still going on.  
  
"Here...give me that." Filia approached at the stunned brunette.  
  
"H...hhh...help m....mee! Sylphiel please....Eeek! Lina don't...don't..."   
  
Sylphiel's facial expression have converted into an evil looking one when she heard her true love in danger, making the blonde sweatdropped and stepped back a bit. She pushed her fellow priestess out of her way and while her eyebrows twitched, her lips curved off the side like of a wolf, she then dumped the water on the temptress, wetting the paranoid Gourry-dear as well. The redhead yelped from the surprise attack, then she got mad.  
  
"Grrr......THAT IS IT!!! I ......? Huh?"   
  
Lina blinked and noticed how the Kurage's shirt is not on him. She then notice how's she straddled on top of him, with no pants but can feel her undergarment on her (thankfully, she thought), and her shirt, fitting loosely, and with a flick of her fingers, she would be showing her whole beautiful body to the world. Her heartshaped face heated up, crimson and pinks flashed on her cheeks.  
  
"Um....Lina? Are you back?"  
  
She looked at the group of guy, huddled at a corner and turn around to see the four girls and the old man off to one side, still blushing like crazy, mind you. But then.....  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A POOR INNOCENT DEFENSELESS MAIDEN LIKE ME? YOU HENTAI !!!!" .....she shook the stuffing out of poor Gourry while she was in her crazy demented wolf like form (a/n: like the time she did that to a bandit when she was looking for information on the Claire Bible that one night in town).   
  
Once she stopped and stood up, leaving a dazed Bak...er....swordsman on the floor, the Slayers and Mr. Gaido moved out of her way. Lina picked up her stripped off clothes from the floor, carefully that when she bend down, no one can see her bottom, and headed angrily to the door, but not before she leaves a goodnight greeting.  
  
"FFLLAAAARRRE A~ARROWWW!"   
  
The charbroiled bishounens puffed out a smoke ring and fainted unto the floor.  
  
"Now that things are back to normal....." Amelia cheefully commented.  
  
The bishoujos followed their fearless leader who just stomped out of the room as they are now in a happy mood, now that Lina is her old self. Mr. Gaido could only shake his white head and looked down at his male guests.  
  
"I'm glad you boys are alright and respected your friend by not letting her cursed side get inside of your pants or yous get into hers. It takes a very strong will power to resist those kind of demons."  
  
"Well....all we had to do is just to think how Lina would react once she remembered what could have happened to her." slurred Gourry.  
  
"Yeah....she'll either Ragna Blade us or worse....." commented by the swirly eyed blue haired teenager.   
  
"Use her Giga Slave....urp.."   
  
They shivered when Zel let out the scary info.   
  
"*chuckles*Goodnight lads." he left the room.  
  
The guys got up, dusted themselves, and picked up their bedding equipment that was all over the place when they were chased around like a group of mice by a very sexy and exotic cat who wanting to play with her food. As they assembled everything, they couldn't help but to think what could have really happened if one of them did *blush* er....did the Lambada (a/n: they called it the sexy dance or something like that) in bed with her...  
  
Uh oh....quick! Tissues...tissues!!! (Miss "L": o.O; )   
  
Okay, try to think nice thoughts....nice thoughts....  
  
--------thinking mode-------------------------  
  
Val: 'I gotta stop thinking 'bout what happened earlier....this is not good, I better think of something else....I know! Blue skies, the wind in my face....um....the blue ocean....yeah....flowers, vases....tea.....golden sunrise and sunsets....blue eyes...gold hair...golden tail with a pink bow....Filia....*blush*.'   
  
Gourry: 'Ummm....I'm hungry....I want some more of those mini thingys....or better yet...Sylphiel's cookies....yeah, she's the best....and she's pretty nice to me, she doesn't me or called me names....not to mention she's really pretty and a great cook...*drools* Yum.....her fantastic food. Sylphiel....erp! *blush*  
  
Aez: 'It's not healthy to think such horrendous and naughty thoughts about Miss Lina...if she finds out...eep! She'll kill me! *blue tinge on cheeks* What am I gonna do? *lightbulb* I got it! I could ask Miss Amelia...about....about....um....yeah, I'll go ask Miss Amelia if she...if she...um...what can I say to her? Oh...I'm gonna look stupid to her...What if she thinks of me as a coward for not facing my fears...or worse....what if she thinks that I still like Miss Lina? Wait....why....*blush*'   
  
Zel: '*shakes head* Good heavens....what a night....*turns around to see the pinks on each of roommates' cheeks, smirk* Hehe...Poor guys....I guess they couldn't take on the heat...hmpf...I shouldn't talk....I'm under that daemoness' enchantment as much as they did. But the look on Lina's face is priceless....Oh my Cephieed! I'm turning into that shameless Fruitcake! Poor Lina....I can understand her embarrassment....I wonder how she's doing....maybe I can talk to her in the morning...if she wants to. I don't to pressure her, the last thing I want is to make her upset.*blink* Did...I just...thought...about Lina...*blush*.'   
  
At last, they fixed their cots. Aez blew out the lamp and all went to sleep heavily within their blankets from the excitement. Their muscles, pulled and strained from the running-away-from-Bad-Lina. During waken thoughts were his respect to his fearless yet hot-tempered leader, the little girl who he always going to consider as his baby sister, one of his model idols who can at the same time fears her, and of course, his dear best friend who would always be there to defend her friends as well as the world, even if it means sacrificing her own life.   
  
But just before they finally drifted into the realm of dreams, each one murmured a certain golden dragon, a raven-tressed shrine maiden, an overly cheerful justice spreading heir to the Seyruun throne, and black magic wielding sorceress.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew.....that was kinda long.....not bad for having it done within...*thinks* six hours....including breaks of course. If you notice between this chapter and the last, I tried to put in some Feng Shui accessories in my character's home....there's a purpose why I didn't and if somehow I messed it up, I'm sorry but I just read it somewhere. I apologize again for taking forever in typing out this fic. Oh....I tried my best in the "how the guys felt about regular Lina" bit......somehow I felt like it's not enough....but I'm hoping maybe I can add some bits here and there in other fics. Well....what do my wonderful readers think? Can you forgive me for being a procrastinator? I hope I can get some reviews on this 'cuz I didn't get any for the "Bubbles, Bubbles" challenge fic and for "A Special Winter's Prayer" either.   
Miss "L": (; _ ;)   
Anywho....take care and thanks for reading and for your patience! Adios, Miss "L" ^_~ 


	9. Chptr 9: The Shortest Night Followed By ...

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
Chapter 9: The Shortest Night Followed By A Secret In The Morning  
Lina had a hard time going back to sleep in her rented cot...  
  
'It's all 'cuz I already have enough sleep from Zel's spell. Ah damn it! I didn't even get my revenge on him! That stupid Zombie-Brain ruined the whole thing!'   
  
She turned to her left side to face the window and sees the overcastted shadows. The full moon hung all the way up and stood there in it's faraway distance. She could also see the dark forest through the large windows, casted in grays, blacks, and many heavy tones from its original colors during light. The unslumbered girl let out a sigh as she thought over the secretive plan she had before it turned into shambles.....  
  
'And it's all thanks to Gourry for getting my cursed side take over....Grrr....that Kurage! Oh well.....*grin* but the looks on everyone's faces were a riot! Hahaha.....I never seen them go that berserk.....and above all, that Fruitcake....I could've swore he was ready to melt like butter when my bad side...*blush* I better stop there....don't want to get too attached at those kind of memories."  
  
She gave a long sigh as her eyes gaze at the silver gray moon.  
  
"To actually think....I finally have the type of chest I have always dreamed of but of course, with my kind of luck, I can't have them without paying a price. And to make matters worse, my demon persona wants to have a big buffet with the guys.*shudders* I definitely don't want that to happen....I don't want my beautiful self to be used in that kind of manner at all.'   
  
She turned to her right side now, facing the screen door. Her red garnets scans over any objects that are in the room. She hopes that that will help fall asleep. But to no avail....she mentally chuckled as she remembers the reactions on their faces.....but for some reason, whenever she tries to remember her best bud's pebbled, structured face, she felt slightly ashamed....and either a small twinge or a hurtful pang. The sorceress decided to count sheep instead. Apparently, it didn't work, she again ruthlessly tossed in her cot.   
  
Her memories drifted back to the short sequence earlier that night, when she saw Zel's angelic-like transformation before she converted into the succubus. Her lips formed a sentimental smile as an unknown loving sigh escaped from her mouth. Lina had never seen him in such.....a non-mopey, soft, and peaceful somatic, heavenly form...  
  
'What am I thinking?! '   
  
She shakes her furiously as to get rid of any thoughts on him before they might possibly quite become more personal that only her Mr. Hyde self could only speculate. Our heroine kept her mind distracted by the quick memory of the same man's amorous sighs. It worked, her face scowled. Wow....other problematic ruminations crept into her brain as well to squash the one about Zelgadiss, which it's a good thing too....  
  
'Stupid cot....stupid pillow.....stupid curse....stupidstupidstupidstupid......why do I usually have to be the one who gets stuck with these kind of things? I swear....I must have a hidden trouble magnet or an invisible sign that reads: Come one, come all...and come ensue destruction and chaos on Lina Inverse, beautiful sorcery genius. Grrrrr....why me?'   
  
Incredibly enough, the more she thought about her dilemma, the heavier her eyelids get, and at last...she fell asleep.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
The rays from the morning sun came in thru out every room in the home, spreading its warmth and sunny cheers.   
  
"Augh....morning already, I felt like I just went to sleep."   
  
One sleepy head pulled the covers over her head to shut out not only the light, but something else......  
  
"Yay! What a beautiful day this will turn out to be!" one overdeveloped girl sung out.  
  
"Just a few clouds in the sky....how wonderful. That means that it won't be raining today." Filia cheerfully pointed out.  
  
"I do hope so for Miss Lina's sake."   
  
Three girls unintentionally looked directly at the blanket shrouded bundle.  
  
"Can someone ~please~ pull the blinds?" the bundle muffled.   
  
"But Miss Lina, there are no blinds."  
  
"Well just cover the windows with the blankets then!" the bundle miffed only to be replaced by grumbling.   
  
"Can't a gorgeous girl get her beauty sleep?"  
  
The girls ignored her and decided to do some of their daily stretches and exercise. After that chore is done, they got themselves dressed and begin to try to converse with the sleepyhead again.  
  
"Can't you feel the glorious warmth and sunshine on your skin? This kind of weather does wonders for your health and your spirit you know."  
  
"Pft....whatever Filia. I'm in excellent health and I have a strong spirit, thank you very much."   
  
Hmm...she didn't even bother to check it out herself.  
  
"Aw come on Miss Lina! Wake up! It's a beautiful morning to get Justice prepared and spread towards any unexpected Unjust doings from evil villains!" must you know who said that?  
  
"How 'bout you do it for me, k Amelia?" she mumbled.  
  
With a shrug of their shoulders, the trio washed up, did their hygienic chores, and brushed their hair since Lina still refuse to budge from her spot. They walked up closer to her cot, carefully as not to infuriate the wildcat. Each little lady looked at each other, hoping one of them would try to persuade the Chaos incarnate to wake up. Filia was first to try.....  
  
"Er...Lina?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you want to get up and get dressed?"  
  
"Erra....NO! I just want to sleep....now leave me alone!" her words muffled from underneath the sheets.  
  
"But we thought you would probably want food into your stomach since you really haven't eaten much yesterday?"  
  
Within five seconds, Lina sat up and listen attentively to Sylphiel's sane explanation.  
  
"Ah....food.....I completely forgot 'bout that....." her mouth watered.  
  
"So does that mean you want to get ready for breakfast?"  
  
The redhead arched her fine eyebrow at the questioning ex-apprentice....  
  
"What do you think Amelia?"  
  
The trio smiled,  
  
"While you get ready, I'm going to prepare it." the cook of the group spoke as she walked out of the sliding door.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go and help her, we are, after all, a big crowd."  
  
"Fine...whatever Filia. See ya later." she got up, watch her leave, and stretched her body from all those bothersome kinks and cramps.  
  
"Do you want some fresh water to freshen up, Miss Lina?"  
  
Amelia grabbed the pitcher and started to pour the liquid into a fourth porcelain courtesy wash basin.   
  
"Yeah, sure...that sounds great...um Amelia?" but knowing the absent minded princess.....  
  
"Yes Miss Lina?" she found a clean guest towel for her friend.  
  
"Is that warm water you just poured?"   
  
She starts to put on her boots before she turned her head to the bouncy brunette.  
The Bandit Killer already knew what she's gonna say, but just in case....  
  
"Why no..wh..*remembering* Oh...I'm sorry Miss Lina...I'll hurry down to the kitchen and fetch you some."   
  
She definitely do not want that demoness to reappear and cause havoc again, she thought as she exists out of the room.  
  
The Chaos poster child is now left alone in their guest quarters. She decided to just sit back down and wait....and while she waits, she began brushing her tousled red hair. Ideas for revenge starts to formulate in her mind.  
  
'This time...I won't use any kind of water or anything remotely cold and liquidly. I really don't want to go thru that again. The only problem is what can I do to Zel.....Magic is out.'   
  
Gloomy thoughts wondered in her mind, she sighs,   
  
'I'm already a handful to the gang, I don't wish anything to happen to any of them.'   
  
The Dra-matta picked up the bowl and carefully dumped out through the large window, making sure not a single drop would touch her skin.  
  
'Now is not the time to get depressed! I'm Lina Inverse! Beautiful, Intelligent, and all Powerful Sorceress! I can't let this thing stop me from doing what I usually do!' she mentally crowed at her quick raised self esteem, destroying anymore negative emotions.  
  
She placed the basin back to its original spot before her head turned around when she heard sliding sounds.  
  
"I got the water Miss Lina. You can clean up now."   
  
The growing brunette walked back to where the washing area is at and poured the warm contents into the porcelain.  
  
"Thanks Amelia." she yawned.  
  
She walked up to her and accepted the bar of soap and handtowel that was handed from the paladin of Justice. Lina tied her hair back and commenced her hygienic chore as Amelia kept checking to make sure the water remain warm.  
  
---------------------Two hours later at Mr. Gaido's main room------------------------------  
  
"Well Miss Sylphiel, you cooked marvelously. Are you sure you're not a master chef?"  
  
The lass blushed. "Thank you Mr. Gaido but I'm very certain that I'm not."  
  
"That's our Syl."  
  
"I'm glad that you still like my cooking sir."  
  
"It may have been over an hour ago, but I never had a such a wonderful meal like that." he pats his stomach to prove his point.  
  
Aez and Amelia walks in the room from the kitchen....  
  
"It's about time! What took you guys?"  
  
The two just stared at the speaker, wearily.  
  
"Miss Lina....in case you have forgotten, you and Mister Gourry had dirtied twenty-five dishes alone."  
  
"Yeah....and that's not including the cups and glasses."  
  
"Look at my poor royal, baby-soft, delicate hands.....they're all pruney and rough."   
  
"Stop being a royal pain in the neck."  
  
"Lina....that's not at all very nice."  
  
"Well it's true..."  
  
"True that you're not a nice person? Everybody knows thaAAACK!"  
  
"Shut up you Featherbrain!"  
  
"Miss Lina, would you like to have another piece of raisin loaf?"   
  
She stopped immediately and accepted the gracious offer from the humble maiden, which in turn, had only done so that her Gourry-dear is released.  
  
"Now that everything is....normal, shouldn't we get ready to leave to find more facts on that lead?"   
  
"Zelgadiss is right. It's best if we leave while it's still early." Val raised himself from his comfortable seat.  
  
Once everybody prepared the many items that may be necessary for their journey, the old man's eyes began to water...only slightly.  
  
"It was so nice to meet all of you. Please do come back and visit me for any reason. Don't hesitate to send me a letter or something to see how things go for you all."  
  
"Thank you so very much for your hospitality Mister Gaido, we couldn't thank you enough." Zelgadiss extended his hand.  
  
The host looked up and shook his guest's half-fingered gloved hand. Soon the rest of the crew did the same. The girls gave him a warm granddaughter-like hug, even Lina gave him one.  
  
"Well, I see everybody is prepared to go to that kingdom. Terrific! I want to come too."  
  
The whole Slayers troupe and Mister Gaido noticed the appearing mazuko, yet they didn't seem to be annoyed this morning. He mentally raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"And why would you want to join us Fruitcake?" the black magic user sighed, already knowing what he's gonna say.....  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"   
  
To his surprise, no one reacted to his usual comment, not even the golden dragon lady. They just gave him a 'whatever' look and return back to their farewell greetings.  
  
'*mental sweatdrop* What's the matter with them? Are they finally use to my shenanigans? Oh no we mustn't have that!'   
  
He tries to think up some pranks but decided to surprise them later.  
  
"Fine *sniff, sniff* I see I'm not wanted....*snif* I think I'll take my leave now."  
  
"Good...disappear and just leave us alone from now on Namagomi."   
  
Filia was getting tired of his lame tricks and seeing his face coming and going whenever he feels like. Sensing her emotions, he teleports himself out of the room, in a melancholy way.   
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
"Good-bye Mister Gaido."  
  
"Thanks again!"  
  
Each one of the travelers bid farewell as he or she walked out the door. However, when Zel was the last to leave....  
  
"Farewell sir, thank you for kindness."  
  
"Hold on youngin' "  
  
The pond keeper reached for his wrists,   
  
"I want to talk to you before you leave. It's very brief."  
  
This alarmed the chimera. "Yes sir, what is it?"  
  
He wagged his index finger for Greywers to lower his head.  
  
"I want to ask you something....do you love Miss Inverse?" he whispered into his ears.  
  
Needless to say, both his ears and his face are flushed.  
  
"I...I....I....what do you mean?" he stuttered.  
  
"Ah....so you do....that's good."  
  
"Wait a minute....I didn't say such thing."  
  
"You don't hafta say anything....it's your eyes and your reactions that did the talkin' for ya."  
  
The blushing chimera stood there, speechless.  
  
"I saw your movements kiddo....I may be old, but I know what love is...and boy, what your experiencing is love....quite possible true love."  
  
Mr. Gaido watched the young man nervously looking around and saw the main topic of their discussion, beating up Gourry, probably for making the same mistakes as always. He sadly sighed as his head bowed down.   
  
"It's alright....I think she feels the same way 'bout you, young man. But she's one of them types who are to frightened to express them. You'll see...in due time, everythin's will be right."  
  
He gave a fraternal smile at him once he lifted his head back up, his eyes seem to have a welcoming, hopeful sparkle to them.  
  
"COME ON ZEL!!! LET'S GO NOW!!!!" guess who?   
  
"Wait...there's another thing I wanna let you know....you see, I didn't want to get your friends to worry, but....." he hesitated, but he has to tell him the very downside secret.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"*sigh* It's about the curse. If her demon side finally manage to get her first meal, your lady friend's soul will most likely be condemned and...."  
  
"The succubus will take over....becoming whole."  
  
"Correct...but to make matters worse, from what your buddy Xellos described Miss Inverse, if she ever feeds herself upon a very strong and powerful male being, she will get even stronger and....will reproduce more demons like her, converting this world into dark and primordial times."  
  
This information was too much for him. He leaned against the posts of the main entrance, his hand pressed against the frame across from him, maintaining his consciousness and his balance.  
  
"I'm sorry lad....but I had to tell you. I really don't trust that priest guy and well, I can't very well tell Miss Inverse for fear that her cursed being will do so. You're the only one who I know who can prevent this from happening." he sadly looked at Zelgadiss.  
  
"I see." he straighten himself up. "Thank you and I will protect her from her other self."  
  
"Protect her well Mr. Greywers, and remember....love will come between the two of you at the right moment, trust me on that. Good-bye."  
  
With a nod of his head, he leaves the old man behind him. His mind now weighing heavily with the new responsibility.   
  
"Welcome back to our crew Zel...now can we leave?"  
  
He looks at the fists-on-hips, tapping-foot redhead sorceress glaring at him. He stood still, in the same stoic fashion, looking and listening to Lina.  
  
"I take that as a yes....alright...FORWARD: MARCH!" she pushes him to encourage him to walk.  
  
"Destination: The kingdom Macille!"  
  
With a last glance to the caretaker from the heroic force, they commenced their travels to where the rumors were last heard.  
  
"May our Golden Lord guide and protect over you all. Oh...and L'Sama....please make them finally allow and accept love to enter in their lives." he continue to observe until they descended into the horizon.   
  
Mr. Gaido made a silent prayer for their safe journey and for finding of the cure very soon. He walked towards the back, where his shed stood, and came back out wearing handyman gloves, a leather apron, and a tool belt with a hammer, nails, and a pair of pliers. His arms carrying a bundle of chicken wire.  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
And marched over to where the new root of the Slayers problem is at. 


	10. Chptr 10: Built Up Frustrations AKA An E...

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
Chapter 10: Built Up Frustration (aka: An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth)  
After much walking and inquiring, they finally reached the destination. The group stood on the border of Macille (1), reading a big decorated sign posted on the right of the road.  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Welcome to Macille  
  
Women are whatsoever not permitted to enter the kingdom.   
Any female or anyone who even assists and  
do not heed this law will be subjected to be   
brought immediately to the court and therefore  
persecuted by our Leige himself.   
Enjoy your stay.  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
"Mister Gaido was right."   
  
"What do we do now?" Filia inquired.  
  
"Maybe we should go around it."  
  
"How about if we find a nearby village instead?" Aez theorized, he's not too fond on the youngest girl's thought of walking all those many days of just going around that place.  
  
"I don't think we should since the nearest village is most likely reign by this kingdom." he looked at his ward.  
  
"I got a better plan. Why don't you men go in, get settled and stuff and try to sneak us ladies into town at night?" Lina shared her idea.  
  
"Okay....that's sounds like a plan."  
  
"Oh no my friends....that idea won't work." a new voice joined in the discussion.  
  
The startled bunch turned around to see Xellos leaning on his staff.  
  
"NAMA...."  
  
Ah....just what he hoped for....everything is getting back to normal....for him anyways. Well, that is until.....  
  
"Filia, stop...forget it, *sigh* he's only doing this just to aggravate you."   
  
....Val gently placed his hand on her tensed shoulder. Luckily for him, the mazuko didn't dare open his eyes for fear that he would kill Val by eyesight alone, but then again, why should he care. He gripped his staff tighter yet continue with his usual cheery facade.  
  
"And why would you say that Fruitcake?"  
  
His planning-to-get-rid-of-an-ancient-dragon thoughts were interrupted when he heard Zelgadiss and decided he can always get back at that ancient dragon later. His back was turned as he looked towards the far off castle, his staff shifted to his other hand.  
  
"Because...it's....."   
  
When he turned his head back around at the group, he faces an angry looking mob with magical spells and melee weapons, ready on hand, minus one clueless male blonde and a meek long haired brunette. Xellos gave them a broader smile,  
  
'This is indeed fun...I'm glad I haven't lost my touch...hmm...maybe I should do this kind of thing more often.' he clears his throat,   
  
"....Full of guards and they are rumoured to have a magical watch tower that could sense and recognize anything moving, that is, if anything are not the assigned guards."  
  
"Oh terrific." the troupe gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Any other ideas or suggestions?"  
  
The disappointed Slayers stood there in deep thought, well the majority of them as Gourry was falling asleep standing up.  
  
"I am willingly to give you all a good suggestion for your predicament."  
  
The eight members simply ignore Xellos and continue to try to think something up.  
  
"Come on my dear friends....I believe this indeed will work."  
  
"We're ~not~ you dear friends Fruitcake."  
  
"Forget it Namagomi! Any ideas from you can't be good!"  
  
"Well, do you have one Lizard Lips?" he opened one slitted amethyst eye at her.  
  
Her face turned crimson from her blood pressure going up, she pulled out her mace after her tail popped out of her dress, well...make that shot straight up that the girls quickly surrounded her backside so that the guys won't see anything that they shouldn't.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU DAMN NAMAGOMI BAKA!!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her in bewilderment. They were certainly surprise to actually witness her blowing her top. Sure they seen her mad, but not this mad, even the now bugged eyed mazuko was a bit shocked, but nonetheless, he shut his eyes and just grinned to cover up that unnecessary emotion as he placed his face very close to hers.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then."   
  
Xellos straightened himself up, crossed his arms and turns around in a haughty, snooty disposition. Ooh...bad move for it just got Filia even angrier, enough for her to drop her iron mace and ready to pounce on him so that she may strangle his filthy, scrawny neck with her own two bare hands, paws, claws, whatever dangerous appendage. It took practically all of the group to hold her back from doing so and if it wasn't for Val....and maybe Zelgadiss, they most likely wouldn't be able to contain her for not even a minute. After much coaxing and five cups of her favorite tea from her surrounding friends, she managed to calm down....a bit.  
  
"As I was trying to say, I got a good sugge...."  
  
"Fine. Let's hear it...we could always pretend we didn't."   
  
"Lina-chan! *pout* It hurts to find out your closest mortal friends will not even try to listen or consider one's feelings." he feigns a sad expression as he placed his hands on the left side of his chest.  
  
"Cut the crap Xellos, you don't even have a heart...and just say it already!"  
  
"Well....I prepose we should attempt by all of us going into the kingdom with having certain slight adjustments done of course."  
  
"Aw for heaven's sake.....what kind of * bends fore and middle fingers for quotations* ~adjustments~ did you have in mind." she asked in a weary voice.  
  
"Remember how we did it when we went into the kingdom of Femille? That is before any of you got caught."  
  
The crew blinked, everybody kinda drew a blank in a wandering-what-in-L'Sama's-creation-is-he-talking-about expression. Did I say everybody? I should have mentioned almost everybody for one certain male blonde' woke up in a start. His facial expression has became an almost evil one especially with that sadistic grin matching Xellos'.  
  
"Hell yeah! Very good idea Xellos!"  
  
They all, including the priest, had their jaws dropped to the ground, totally shocked that he got it first. Then it slowly dawned on a now-smirking chimera and two mortified sorceress and princess...  
  
"Congrats Fruitcake....your suggestion might actually work."  
  
"N..NN...NO!!!"  
  
"NO WAY! NO HOW!"  
  
"Hey! It's only fair what you guys did to me!"  
  
"Forget it Yogurt Brains!"  
  
"Um....I don't understand."  
  
"Well, you see...."  
  
"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"  
  
And with that, Gourry pulled out of nowhere, men's clothing from both sides of his back.  
  
"When and where in the hell did you get those??!! Lina screamed as Amelia frantically hid behind her.  
  
"Ever since you guys had me dressed up as a girl for the first time!"   
  
Sylphiel, Filia, Val, and Aez are still confused, more than ever, question marks linguered on top of their heads. However, when they heard two words combined: Gourry + Dress = girl? Their jaws had dropped to the ground so fast, it was done before you can even say Ruby Eye.   
  
"G...Gourry-dddear...dressed up as a...as a girl?" the shrine maiden tries to imagine him as a girl, an image of his transvestite self popped up, she furiously shakes it off.  
  
"Yeah....you should've seen him Sylphiel....he was such a hot chick." smirking at her clueless friend.  
  
"Aaaahh...Lina! Shut up!" as he tries to clamp her mouth.  
  
"Oh...and that Mister Gourry....I mean La La...had some mercernary guy by the name of Valun who proposed to him right then and there, in the ship we were on.... *feigning sigh* Ahh....it was love at first sight." she clasps her hands up to her chin as she managed to have little red and pink hearts floating in front her dark blue eyes.  
  
"AMELIAAAAAA!! Grrr.....That's it....REVENGE!"   
  
The look on his face can make anyone tremble, Lina and Amelia gasped, held on to each other and .....  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" shrieked their heads off.  
  
And so the chase begins.....with the duo original Slayer girls on a headstart and the ex-Swordsman of Light close on their tails with a set of clothing in each hand.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM US YOU FREAK!!!"  
  
"AND MISS THIS OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME?! NO WAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" his shoulders shook up and down, looking like one of those crazed villans or insane scientists with that laughter of his.  
  
The rest of the group's mouths hung opened again and sweatdropping as they see him trying to catch them. Just when he grabbed one of them, the other would bopped his head, pulled the captive out, and begins again with the running away from the deranged wardrobe organizer.  
  
"Oh my....he really must have been anticipated for an opportunity like this to come up." Xellos can't decide whether to remain dumbfounded or take mirth at this atypical dilemma.   
  
"Apparantly." the newly joined trio voiced in, still sweatdropping.  
  
"I would say a definite yes....although, I never thought Gourry could ever hold a grudge, that is, if he can even remember...much less act up on a vengence spree." Zel remarked.  
  
More shrieks and screams were heard in the background.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCIOTIC MANIAC!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHOHOHOHO....I GOT YOU NOW LINA!!!"  
  
"OH NO....MISS LINA!!!! MISTER GOURRY.....DON'T DO IT!! WE HAD TO DO THAT TO YOU!"  
  
The crew looked behind them to see a redheaded Chaos favorite trying to squirm away from a fairhaired lunatic who by mere chance yanked off Lina's cloak and now trying to unband her yellow sash. Poor Amelia is trying to help Lina by pulling her out of her captor's grasp, using a crowbar, and hitting his head with a foam bat but to no avail, until the sorceress manage to pull out, outta nowhere, a pink slipper and bopped his head several times til he used both of his hand to protect himself from the slipperbops. Which only leaves......   
  
"I'M FREE! I'M FREE!!"  
  
"NOOOO....YOU MUSN'T ESCAPE! I MUST RETALIATE!! SWEET REVENGE IS MINE!!"  
  
"HURRY MISS LINA....OVER HERE!!"   
  
The princess waved her arms into what seems to be an overly clustered shrubbery. The two jumped in when they heard Gourry's mindless chuckles getting close.   
  
"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE...." he sounded and look just like Jack Nicholson when he was in 'The Shining' (2) as he searches feverishly for them. (Miss L: *using eerie voice* Redrum.....Redrum...o.0; ahem....sorry....)  
  
"Can someone please tell me what the heck they're talking about?" Val grew frustrated.  
  
"I don't know what happened in the first incident with Gourry, but I can explain what actually did occur during the time when we were in the search for the Claire Bible....."  
  
Zel started to speak to the attentive group with Xellos filling in a couple of spots where the flushed chimera left out, as Gourry attempts to captured the horrified ladies after he finally found their hiding spot, that is until....  
  
"AHA....AT LAST! REVENGE IS MINE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
"MISTER GOURRY! N...NNO....LET GO OF ME!!!! MISS LINA...PLEASE HELP ME!!!" she pulls his face like he's wearing a rubber mask.  
  
.....another group of sweatdrops along with sighs when their heads observed another misfortunate scene. The crimson sorceress tries to help her by putting him in a headlock....  
  
"Eeeep!"  
  
.....big mistake, he caught her too. Now the trio are in a battling cloud.  
  
"BAKAAAA!!!!"  
  
"COME ON LINA.....WHAT'S FAIR IS FAIR...."  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING TO PUT ME IN MEN'S CLOTHING!!!! NOW LET US GO!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!"   
  
"MISTER GOURRY!" she struggles to keep her cloak on as the blonde man tries to yank it off.  
  
"I think this one suits you better Amelia...this blue matches your eyes."  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Grrrr....LET.....GO. JELLYFISH BRAINS!"  
  
Oh uh....the fur is flying now. An array of dark clothes are thrown precariously, some becoming airborne. But when they seen certain familiar articles of clothing such as boots, cloaks, and jewelery, the grown troupe ran over to assist the victims, before anything really bad will happen.  
  
"Gourry! Stop!"  
  
"Please Gourry-dear, don't!" Sylphiel clasped her gloved hands together in her worry fashion.  
  
"Quick! Val and I will grab for Gourry while you, Filia and Aez pull the girls out...Sylphiel, I need you to cast a Protection on him before Lina and Amelia realizes that they could've toast his butt."  
  
The mentioned rescuers prepared themselves for the command.  
  
"On the count of three...ready?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"One......two......three!"  
  
They rushed in like a couple of professional commandos just before the situation got any heavier. Lina was wearing what look like some kind of tunic but it came out looking more like an overgrown sweater as for Amelia, well....the pair of navy pants look more like a pair of a clown's trousers on her. When Zelgadiss and the ancient dragon were holding on to Gourry's arms, his hands still held the evidence of his apparant snapped mind.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! You gotta let go! I have. to. do. this!" he breathed heavily with each punctuated word.  
  
After ten minutes, they managed to calm not only the pathetic yet daffy individual, but duo casualties.  
  
"Okay Gourry....since it seems that your lunacy is diminished, we're going to release you."  
  
"Thanks guys....I needed that, you can let me g...."  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GUYS DARE! HE'S STILL CUCKOO!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"But nothing! Didn't you guys see the evil glint in his eyes when you mentioned 'bout releasin' him?!"  
  
"I"M ....*cough* perfectly fine....you can let go of..."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Um....I think Lina and Amelia maybe right."  
  
"I"M FINE I TELL YOU...NOW RELEASE ME YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!"  
  
The crew all looked at him with the bizzare and concerned facial expressions.  
  
"I don't think so Gourry..."  
  
"UNHAND ME AT ONCE! MY BLOOD BOILS FOR VENGENCE! IT MUST BE FULFILLED!"  
  
"EEEPPPP!" the two hid behind Xellos and Filia.  
  
And of course, the mazuko is simply having a field day over this....so why not turn it up a notch....   
  
"Oh my, Gourry...you shouldn't go so overboard with such vindictiveness...don't you know that Linachan and Amelia can both cast their attack spells at you in a heartbeat."  
  
"NAMAGOMI!"  
  
The five people glared at the smugged General Priest as both mentioned sorceress blinked and realized why they didn't think of it before. Now it was Gourry who had the deer-in-front-a-moving-car expression as the girls looked at each then at him with their slitted in malignency. They cracked their knuckles...  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"LEMME GO! LEMME GO! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!!!"  
  
The blonde mercenary fiercely struggles to break free with every step Lina and Amelia made towards him.   
  
"AAAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY GU...er....GIRLS!!!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA....BWAHAHAHA! You're not gettin' away that easily!" the two said it in union, it's actually quite scary when they said and behave in the same way, it's even frightening the rest of the crew...including the instigator.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" at last, he broke free and ran towards the same bush the girls were hiding earlier.  
  
All the rest of the Slayers could do was just stare and sweatdropped.  
  
"Here they go again."  
  
"Only vice versa."  
  
"*sigh* Damn it Fruitcake....why did you have to mention what they can do to him?"  
  
"Oh, well....you should know that's....a secret!" his smile is now a mile high....ooh...how he loves doing this...'Eat your heart out, Steven Speilberg.' (3)  
  
They hurdled around him, ready to pummel him to the ground or Ra Tilt his hide back to Chaos....and just when they think things couldn't get any worse....  
  
"Fireballl!"  
  
"Flare Arrow!"  
  
"Freeze Arroww!"  
  
"Zelas Gort!"  
  
"AAAHH!!"  
  
"Good job Amelia....by the way, how do you that spell?"  
  
.....it did. Now the group reacted. They ran over there as quickly as they can.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
"Sylphiel! Quick..."  
  
"Oh..right."  
  
The Sairaag maiden is now in front of her beloved.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your Power grows....."  
  
She hastily put up a major strong Protection spell over her and Gourry milliseconds before...  
  
"Etc., etc., DRAGOOONNN SLA..."  
  
"LINA!!! STOP!!"  
  
Zel, Val, and Filia rushed and grabbed her arms, breaking her concentration while Aez grabbed Amelia from behind.  
  
"Grr....see what you have made me done? My spell is gone!" she yelled as her body kept thrashing about as if she's a wildcat.  
  
"Aez...can you please let go of me?" the princess' cheeks bear rosy tints due to him being so close to her.  
  
"Not until you release Mister Gourry."  
  
She sighed. "A...alright." she broke her spell and he's free again.  
  
Now that the situation is under control, Zelgadiss and Xellos finally convinced Lina and Amelia that this is the only way, especially Zel who did most of the dealing that pertains a Lake Dragon Cuisine and promising that Gourry will not transform back to his evil and demented persona and keeping him at bay (a/n: he was hauled far away where he won't bother them, yet he was informed with the deal, and of course, he cheers). However, there was a Sairaag shrine maiden and a Karyuuou's priestess who are not so willingly to oblige to this plan.  
  
"But guys....if Miss Lina and I have to do this, the two of you will also." she looks at the crossed armed girls.  
  
"Miss Amelia.....you may have given into this....this....this facade but I certainly will not!"   
  
"How about you Miss Sylphiel? Wouldn't you at least consider?"  
  
"No....I'm sorry Miss Amelia, but I refuse to be dressed up as a man, no matter what the situation may be."   
  
Nobody would have thought that she would be so adamant...she's usually the one who would do anything....wait, they forgot to mention the one thing that would definitely make her give in....  
  
"Aw...come on....won't you do it for Mister Gourry?"   
  
Aha! It seems the secret weapon worked, she lowered her arms and turn around to the speaker.  
  
"Weeelll....no."  
  
The crew blinked, blinked, and blinked again. There weren't expecting that from her at all. Did you just asked about Lina? Well...I was getting around that part....Now you know how she can get.....the leader is getting very impatient....enough to have a stress mark on the left side of her head.   
  
"Oh....that's it! Filia....Syl....if the two of you won't do this...! *feral grin* Then I will insist that the both of you ~will~ go thru this same sacrifice I have to go thru....catch my meaning?" she cracked her knuckles.  
  
Both Filia and Sylphiel saw something with the corner of their eyes....they quickly turn around, everybody hid way behind Lina as she now have a Fireball, the size of a beach umbrella, in the palm of both of her hands. They feverently nodded their heads yes.   
  
"Good....so will the both of you agreed to dress up as guys then?" a glint of warning sparkled from her red garnet eyes.  
  
The two quickly kneeled infront of the Enemy To All That Lives, lifted their clasped hands to plea, and with frighten tears in their eyes.....  
  
"YES! YES! WE'LL DO IT! WE'LL DO IT!"   
  
"Miss Lina sure have a way on convincing people to oblige her methods." he sweatdrops for like the fourth time.  
  
"Indubitably." Zel, Amelia, Val, and Xellos replied in unison to Aez's retortful sentence.   
============================================================================  
  
(1) Okay....so I couldn't find a name for this kingdom....I came up with the idea from the series...o sorry.  
(2) Disclaimers: The Shining belongs to Steven King as well as those words.  
(3) Sorry guys....I couldn't help it...I just watched Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, I loved that part after the escape from those mines, about him going after the one Kali/ Sheba follower with the sword then turn to run away from the maruading swordmen....tehehe....  
*******************************************  
Okay....I was thinking how Gourry would react if Lina and Amelia finally get to go thru the same thing that he did, for about *counts* I think at least three times. *giggles* Oh...man was that funny.....I had this crazy imagination that that's how he is, calculating and waiting the right chance to pop up. So what do you, avid reader, think? Did you think I had the right impression or did I just plain messed it up? Please let thine knowest if thee's likest or detest it. I thankest thee.....Adieu...~~Miss "L" ^_~ 


	11. Chptr 11: The Nine Bishounens

I know.....I took forever in posting up this fic, but I got a new job *danced in chibi form* HA HA HA HA HA! I'm no longer their slave!!!!! But anywho.....I love this job, it's totally different from what I was doing before....however I'm still in training and that took out too much time out of me, thus the delay. I'm gonna try to hurry with the rest of the chapters I just hope my writer's block doesn't come back...*sigh* yeah....that's also part of the reason. I have other ones ready, problem is that they are like two- three chptrs ahead. But it will come to me, very much like this one....enough with the boring comments.....enjoy your day or night! Adios!!   
~~Miss "L" ^_~   
============= On with the fanfic!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Nine Bishounens  
  
  
  
Nine bishounens, separated into two groups, strolled a couple of feet from one in front of the other. One section have four familiar looking, but they certainly do not have the proper bodies to go with those beautiful faces. Two wore hats to match with what they're wearing, a redhead just finished braiding his hair, and a brunette who is frustratingly trying to think happy thoughts while he slips his tousled bangs back behind his ears.   
  
"This shirt makes me itch." an irritate fair haired teenager, who is slightly shorter than another fellow tall blonde, scratched a new spot of where the course fibers pricked, yet again, the delicate smooth skin that lays underneath it.   
  
"I rather have that shirt than these dumb pants. Honestly, do I look fat in these?" the youngest one spoke as he pulls the pants' sides as to prove a point. The corners of his mouth furled downward in a disgusted expression.  
  
"Then you wouldn't have anything to cover up your legs and Filia wouldn't have anything to cover her top, now does that sound anything a refined and dignified young lady should behave?" a deeper monotone voice butts in during the conversation between the shorter "new" members.  
  
"Shut up Mister Xellos."   
  
Thankful for that intrusion as she rather not remark an honest answer for her question, even though it came from that annoying intruder, baka namagomi. Why you ask? Simple, imagine yourself in her....er....his shoes, dully listening and sweatdropping as the princess' antics of justice and love sprouts out. Oh, I'm not saying anything bad about Amelia, she's a good kid, but the problem is the consequences that comes afterward. Still confused? One word: Lina. Yup, now you got the picture.  
  
"Why? I was trying to bring out an explanation for your comments Amelia...hmm...kinda thinking about it....*smirk* it's more of a 'seeing is believing' thing, isn't it? Perhaps if these lovely...I mean....you and the rest of the newly joined, handsome male companions would like to give me a demonstration. Visual aids come to my mind actually."  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! HENTAAIII!!" they shrieked.  
  
The mentioned quad bishounens pummeled his mazuko self to the hard ground, smiling face and all.  
  
"XELLOS! GET YOUR DIRTY NAMAGOMI MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!!!" they yelled at his battered form and left him behind.  
  
During that incident, the other real bishounens just simply remain silent, ignoring the mob that is continually lynching on the purple prankster, subduing him til he's nothing but a puddle of goo, and continue on with their walk towards their destination, but not before passing him up, they gathered around him.  
  
"Uh...Xellos? Are you okay?" Gourry asked.  
  
".....erp......"  
  
"He only got what he deserves. Although you deserves far worse punishment Namagomi."  
  
Zelas' General Priest could only make mental glares at Val as he is having very, very bad thoughts of him. How he desperately wish to rid of that nuisance once and for all, but much to his dismay, he cannot otherwise, his Master would punish him severely.   
  
Aez bends down, grabbing the nearest stick, and starts to poke at the colorful sludge.  
  
"Aez. Don't touch that thing....who knows what he may have been in contact with. Now come on....let's go." scolding his ward, he doesn't want to take any risks that fruitcake could....would possible do to ruin his innocent self.  
  
Obeying, he lifts himself up, dropped the twig, and proceeded to follow his mentor and his friends.   
  
```````````````````15 minutes later``````````````````````````  
  
"Aah..aaahh...achoooo! *sniff* Does anyone want to exchange moustaches? I don't like mines....it makes me sneeze a...aaahh...aahh...AAACCCHHOOOO *sniff, sniff* a lot." one disguised maiden rubbed the itchy furry strip that covers the flesh between her lips and her nose.   
  
"Ceiphied bless you."  
  
"Thank you Miss Ameli...Albert, I mean Mister Albert."  
  
"I prefer mine's off, I look better without it."  
  
"Never mind that....we have other problems to work on."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what Zel?"  
  
"Hmm...for starters, oh, let's just say your voices, your walks, and your....."  
  
"Augh...this band is wrapped up too tight....I can barely breathe. How would I preach about my many wonderful Justice speeches if..."   
  
She pauses so that she manage to inhale slowly and cautiously so not to hurt herself. Oh why must she be a beautiful, voluptious young woman? she thought to herself earlier when Lina was making the wrappings too snug for her own comfort. If it weren't for female comrades who noticed and made a comment that the blue shade is tinging her face, the redhead would have to face Prince Philonel for an execution.  
  
".....I keep stopping to gasp for air?"   
  
"Aw....really? What a shame.....I least I don't have that problem. *takes a deep breath* Ah....smell that nice country fresh air."   
  
"Hmpf....that's only because you already have a small ch...."  
  
"FLARE ARROW!"  
  
".....est....owie..." the poor singed commentator passed out.   
  
The chimera, his ward, the mercenary, the reborn ancient dragon, and the mazuko (who return back to his fruitcake self) despairingly sighed in union.  
  
"....as I was saying before I was interrupted, your girlish mannerisms, constant whining, and certain attitudes, well, actually these problem are more directed towards Filia, Sylphiel and Amelia. There is, however, the difference in the whining part....." his eyes noticed the hard, heated glare coming from the leader, he smirked.  
  
".....yours is more of a compulsive whining. Isn't it Lina? You would fit in very appropriately, especially in how you say, your talent....on bartering." he finished his sentence.  
  
"Excuse me?!" she yelled at the blue man with the pebbly skin.   
  
"What Zel's saying Lina, is that you shouldn't have any problems getting in since nobody would ever have suspected that you're ever a girl."  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!!!"  
  
The tall popsicle blonde soon joined the short hair charcoaled brunette on the ground.   
  
"Er....Lin~us....you might want to contain your temper whenever something like what A~lbert and Gourry.....especially Gourry, mentioned, otherwise they might get suspicious."  
  
"I don't have a temper!"  
  
By that time, the two constant victims have awaken, joined everyone else, and stood there, staring at her in a 'who-are-you-kidding' mode.  
  
"Fine....whatever guys.....let's keep walking."  
  
`````````````````````````````another 15 minutes later```````````````````````````````````  
  
"Geesh Tofu Brains....you could've at least bought the right sizes for us....look at this tunic! The sleeves are draping over my hands!"  
  
"Mister Linus is right, I had to fix these paAAAAHHH *thump* ow....that...hurts." the rest of he...er...his words muffled from the dirt, where her face met once she finally tripped over the pants' hems that she successfully had them managed to stay put, that is, until that awkward moment.   
  
"Have you tried folding them up?"  
  
The red head stood still as the golden dragoness took the time to lift her face off the ground then both narrowed their beautiful eyes and growled at the ex-Swordsman of Light.  
  
"About fifty times! These stupid things keep unfolding! Like they have a mind on their own or something!"  
  
"Hmpf....I didn't have to fold them, I had them perfectly pinned up. What I don't understand is that now they're gone, they somehow must have slipped out!"   
  
"Well then, more than likely you haven't done them correctly Phi-kun. However, it's quite understandable for a dragon priestess who had never done any kind of menial labor. Oh that's right....you're not one any more, are you Lizard Lips? So that means that you have to do these sort of tasks."   
  
She shot back up on to her feet, needless to say, the famous pink bow tied tail came out afterward. Her fists and arms tighten to her sides as flames raged in her eyes and her aura. The crew had quickly moved away from the instigator for fear that once she pulls out her Mace-Sama, there is no absolutely no way will anyone who would like take a round trip around the world per Filia Air Lines.   
  
  
"TASKS???!!!! WHY YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING MAZUKO!!!! I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ON THE MEANING OF AN HONEST WORK YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF...."  
  
  
"Uh....Fi...Ph..Phillip? You may want to lower your voice.....we're getting closer to....." Val replied as he noticed the rest of the troupes sweat dropped in a safe distance.  
  
Ignoring the upcoming event, for the fifty-first time, Lina stops and frustratingly folded her possessed sleeves back up. They seem to stay in put this time, happy with the result, she starts walking again.   
  
"Work is work Phi~llip, no matter what the terminology you feebly tried to use to cover up your mistakes."   
  
Xellos smirked at her as she rolled up her sleeves and stomped over to him. Ah, what a grand delicacy he's having right now. He broaden his curling lips, but just before he was ready to deliver another comment, the aqua haired ex-mazuko came up beside her and laid his hand unto her shoulder.   
  
"Filia." his voice sounded soft and gentle.  
  
She turned to meet his equally expressioned face, her cornflower blue eyes met with his wheat golden ones, tranquility immediately washed over the crackling fire. The group had either looked away or observed, yet all smiling at that darling private moment as the two dragons continue staring each other. But there was one certain being who isn't too happy at the sweet interval.....  
  
"Ahem, as you were trying to say Lizard Lips?" he glared at the man who is next to her making sure his tone doesn't betray him and hoping that the fight would start again.   
  
"Huh?" their reply.  
  
Awaken and now remembering where the two are at, she quickly turn around, blushing furiously as he did the same with his hand behind his head. The purple priest let out a low animalistic growl that only certain ones with super sensitive hearing can detect it. Zel and Lina looked at him, arching their eyebrows.  
  
'Wow that cloud looks like....is that....uh....a pretty...uh...horse with one leg? *sweat drop* Never mind.' both even sighed at the same time.   
  
Finding a way to distract herself from that dreamy scene, the still blushing Phillip started to frantically search for more pins in her blue earmuffs that she insisted to leave on. Until she gave up, due to the lack of the small, thin pointy metal objects and decided, as tacky as it look, to pick up sharp pine needles to replace them instead. With Sylvester's help, they immediately started with the alterations. Linus turns back around to see what's taking them so long.   
  
"Wow...not too shabby guys...great work, now move it." the redhead starts to push two taller ones out of the masquerading quads.   
  
"Aa...aah......aaaaaccchhoooo! Oops.....um....does anyone have any facial glue? Mines accidently fell off." the recently raven haired lad reached for the moustache.  
  
"Naw....sorry Syl...vester."  
  
"*sigh* I guess I will have to leave it off."  
  
"I hate this color....it doesn't really suit me at all!"  
  
It seems things are back to normal.  
  
"I thought you wanted to wear that blue vest and the white shirt? You said it matches with the darker blue pants."  
  
"I did....but I saw this black and green tunic and I thought it was pretty so I tried it on.....blech....maybe I should've pick that light blue-ish gray outfit, you know...the one with the navy blue pants."  
  
"Actually, I don't think the colors match too well, Mis...er...Mr. Philip."  
  
"But they would've match my ear covers (a/n: sorry...I don't know what they're called, but if you do, please let me know)...well....sort of...*sigh* Yeah....I guess your right....I should've stuck with the first choice, those would have matched perfectly."  
  
"I like the outfit Mr. Linus have on."  
  
"What's the difference? It's the same colors she...um...he would usually wear." Filia or rather Phillip, will have to be more cautious what she says once they get near enough to Mecille.  
  
"Ah...but the difference is that my shirt have black borders instead of white and my pants have a red strips to the sides, see?" Linus modeled it to them.  
  
"Sylvester is right, they do look very nice on you."  
  
"Oh no....not this thing too. Can someone please help me with this? It keeps slipping off."  
  
Phillip, Linus, and Albert came to Sylvester's aide. They shook their heads no and tsked when they couldn't get her lovely raven tresses to remain hidden within the hat.  
  
"Sorry Syl....but it has to come off."  
  
"Oh dear! What do I do now....first it's my moustache now this."  
  
"Ah for L'Sama's sake! Try braiding it into a mercenary's knot!"  
  
"Great idea Zel...thanks." Linus came to Sylvester's rescue, toss the hat to the side and commenced with the black hair.  
  
What can the guys do? They know better than argue with these girls, it will not get them nowhere fast and with their feet getting closer to Mecille.....as if very idea came directly to them at that same moment, they gave a frustrated sigh in the exact time.   
  
"Even when they dress like guys they still act like girls....geesh!"  
  
"Why can't they act more like us?"  
  
"Maybe we should give them some more few pointers and warnings before we actually get into the kingdom or see anyone from there."  
  
They looked at the conversing undercover ladies before them. With an agreed nod of their heads, they try to figure out who would be the unfortunate candidate who would speak with them. They look at Gourry first.  
  
"Oh...okay...but I gotta let you guys know....I don't understand women at all."  
  
"That's alright Gourry, nobody does."  
  
"Not even themselves."  
  
"Maybe we better pick someone else, with Lina being Lina, Sylphiel being Sylphiel, and Gourry just being himself..."  
  
"You're right Aez, any other volunteers?"  
  
Nobody spoke out. Each of their thoughts on how to explain it them....he wouldn't really have a problem with the three shrine maidens, but Lina....the incident with Gourry....they shuddered. (a/n: o.O; : incident? What incident was I thinking..*reads back to earlier of this chappie* OooOoh...that one, sorry, my bad....it was when Gourry was explaining Zel's comment before she iced him.)  
  
"So I guess *sigh* I have no choice but to be the one to do so." He closed his eyes as his head and shoulders slumped in defeat. "Times likes this, I'm relieved that Rezo made me a golem chimera."   
  
Well....it's now or never.  
  
"Er....guys....come over here...." using his finger to signal them to closer to him.   
  
"What's the magic word?"  
  
........? Blink, blink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The magic word."  
  
"The....magic....word?"  
  
"They gotta be kidding, right?"  
  
"What magic word are they talkin 'bout? Does it have to deal with black or white magic?"  
  
"Uh, no. It's just a phrase."  
  
"Ooh, I know which one....wait....the girls aren't really serious...are they?"  
  
"Come on.....we are waiting fellas."   
  
"It seems that they are Gourry.  
  
"Gah....Gimme a break...."  
  
"Grr....fine....~please~ come over here."  
  
"That ain't good enough."  
  
"Say it more nicer."  
  
"It's more gentlemen like."  
  
The real men cocked their eyebrows at the false ones.  
  
"Now I know they're pulling our legs."  
  
"I can't believe this...."  
  
"Please tell me they're really, rea~lly aren't serious."  
  
"Well men....apparently these ladies in wolves' clothing are expecting us to become our unreal selves." 'What a turn of an event.' he thought, now Xellos is getting annoyed with the kawaii faux boys.  
  
Zelgadiss' headache increased. The drumming first began when the girls took over an hour and a half to even decide what shirt, tunic, cloak, pants, and boots match with each other. Second....he doesn't even want to remember about them complaining about the clothes...either they fit too big, too tight, too roomy on certain areas (mainly the pants), too constraining on others (shirts and vests) or they look too ugly that they, quote:  
  
"Wouldn't wear them even in the pitch blackest of night, when there's no any other article of clothing that happens to disintegrate from any form of weather, nature, science, magic, or all of the above. They rather be in the nude."   
  
End of quote.   
  
The last comment had the blushing bishounens quickly tip their heads back and scrambled to search for a nearest body of water to cool off. When they came back, the girls gave them the weirdest, befuddled look, but nonetheless, they went back to their pick of clothes for their disguises.   
  
Third: when they start to either complement each other or start giving fashion tips....that is when the guys had to intervene in this because the clothing started to look more girlish than what they had to be camouflaged as, although the diminutive Red wasn't really much of a hassle considering that she is not into ladies fashions all that much.   
  
Once the bishoujos were transformed, they were all set to leave but there was still one thing that had remained.....   
  
Flash back  
  
"Alright, everyone ready?" She took off her large gold earrings and placed them into her interdimensional pocket.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
As the leader was just about to set her foot down, she felt a hand on each shoulder,   
  
"There better be a very good reason why I have two people stopping me from getting to my cure."  
  
Sure enough, she turned around to see that Gourry and Xellos preventing her to move.  
  
"Oh but there is Lina, actually, two I believe, correct?"  
  
"At least two."  
  
"Listen, I have already gave in with this stupid cross-dressing thing, what else do you want us to do?"   
  
"Well...."  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"Your voices."  
  
"Shouldn't we also make up names too since we can't really call them by their real names?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Hmmm....then it is considered to be three reasons."  
  
"Puhleaze....we can always deepen our voices....Now names shouldn't be too hard to come up....."  
  
"Oh no you don't Lina/ Miss Lina."  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?"  
  
"Three words.....Le Le....Lu Lu....and La La." Amelia used her fingers to emphasize these names.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgotten 'bout that....well so? They're great names!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me you Chuckle head! You're just still mad 'cuz I thought of them and you didn't."   
  
"I'm not mad 'bout that!"  
  
"Oh....that's ri~ght.....you're still mad from that time we dressed you up like a living doll."  
  
"LINAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Um....hello?"   
  
"We have rather more important things to worry about, so can the both of you just be quiet and behave?!"  
  
Zel yelled at the two who were currently having a battle of immaturity.  
  
"BUT HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!" both pointing fingers at each other.  
  
"And how old are you?" he crossed his arms.  
  
Sylphiel's sweetheart stopped to tell his blue friend his age as Lina stuck out her tongue at the too-serious chimera.  
  
"My, my Lina-chan, don't stick out your tongue at Zel-kun.....or am I speaking to her cursed side?"  
  
"*blink* Me of course. Why?"  
  
"Why, because I wouldn't want to be left out in the delicious suggestion your making, I can get jealous, you know."  
  
???? The crew looked at him, each one blinked.  
  
"*sigh* I know I'm gonna regret this, but.....why ask her if she is the succubus and what kind of suggestion would Lina indicate by sticking out her tongue at me?"  
  
"If it's from Xellos....I don't want to even hear it."  
  
"Because it's ...."  
  
"DON'T YOU START FRUITCAKE/NAMAGOMI!!!"  
  
He gave them a wide grin, oh yeah.....he's definitely gonna do this when they least expect it, but not too frequent, he doesn't want them to get use to his jests. The prankster came up closer to the Chaos' child, lowered his face next to hers, as she cocked a fine eyebrow at him.  
  
"...an invitation for a particular, should I say, intimate level."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Grr....this is worse than his stupid secret crap! Xellos if you don't tell me flat out what your demented little mind is saying I'm going to Ragna Blade you're a....."  
  
"LINA!"  
  
"Very well, to put it more bluntly, I heard you humans would *inches away from the petite mademoiselle* quote: either use it for something useful or stick it back in your mouth." (a/n: I did that to someone one time, and needless to say, I didn't do that anymore....yup I was scarred til I never saw him ever again.)  
  
Okay....did you guys get it? Because they certainly did. How do I know? One: I'm the writer and two: the cute rosy blushes graced upon each of their faces, especially Lina's and Zel's.   
  
"Wa....wa....wha...WHY YOU!" she sputtered.   
  
She pulled out her slipper and smack the hel....ahem....the bejuniours outta of him. They walked in silence so that Xellos won't make an innocent word become a perverted remark.   
  
"I have some names thought up that comes closest to their real ones, if anyone is interested." Val talked as to help their minds settled on something else.   
  
"Go right ahead, say them, but they better not be some stupid ones like Butch or JoJo or any other stuff like that." (a/n: I apologize to those who do use or have names that I have typed above or below, I just couldn't think of any.)  
  
"Right....how about for Filia: Phillip; Sylphiel: Sylvester, Lina can be Linus; and Amelia.....*pause*"  
  
"And what's Amelia's?"   
  
"Actually, I kinda forgot that I couldn't think one for her...uh...how about Abner?"  
  
"ABNER?!"  
  
"*sigh* Stupid, I know....sorry..."  
  
"Don't feel bad Mister Val."  
  
"Hmm....I guess it will have to do, how about yours girls?"  
  
The other two nodded their heads, agreeing with Lina.  
  
"Now, if we could only think of...."  
  
"Albert."  
  
The original Slayers, minus two dragons and one Sairagg maiden, turn to Amelia.  
  
"I would like to pick my own.....Albert, that is no one mind." she spoke softly.   
  
Lina smiled softly a bit at her, knowing the reason why she chose that particular name.  
  
"I don't and I'm sure no one else does either, Amelia. Besides, you're the who would be using it. Now let's go."  
End of Flashback   
  
"Very well then....*mumbles* My dear fellow gentlemen, if you would will grace us with your presence, we will be greatly appreciated so that we may discuss the solutions for these continuous dilemmas." He kept his temper under control.  
  
"Now see? That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
They merrily walked over to their male friends.   
  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Linus gave a hard pat on Zel's back, resulting him to almost loose balance.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? How do you guys like it? As I mentioned before.....I'm gonna try to hurry...uh oh.. *light bulb* Ah...damn it.....I hate it when this happens...I just got another idea on another fic....a blanket one....anywho....Bai~Bai!! 


	12. Chptr 12:The Welcoming Committee

KONNICHI WA MINA-SAN!!!! ^_^  
  
I'm sorry for taking a long time on this chappie, but I was busy with a drawing for Animerica's swimsuit issue. Yeah I'm kinda hook on those things sometimes, but anywho.....thanx for your patience and as for the blanket fic.....let's just say I'm half way there but along came every authors' nightmare......da da dum....._ WRITER'S BLOCK! CURSE THAT FOUL, MALICIOUS, BEAST! MUST WE CREATIVE AND FACINATING AUTHORS BE FOREVER TORTURED?!?! *sigh* Oh well....bai~bai!  
  
On With The Fanfic!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                                           THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
(12) THE WELCOMING COMMITEE  
  
       "LINA!!!" he regained both his posture and his dignity to face her.  
  
     She chuckled.  "Aw come on Zel!  No harm's done, it's not like you actually fell on your face after all. Besides, I was just testing you to see if you're on your toes, and by the looks of things, you kept yourself well balanced." she smirked at the chimera.  
  
     His response is just the continuous glare.  
  
       "So....what do you want?"  
  
     He closed his eyes momentarily as to think exactly what to tell them.    
  
       "We have noticed that as we are getting closer to the city, the rest of you are regressing back to your natural selves.  We need to keep up with the appearances before we are even a mile away from there."  
  
     The black magic user just rolled her eyes at him.  "Would you just relax!  We know what we need to do.  Anything else before we move on, Mister Etiquette?"  
  
       "As matter of fact, yes....make sure that any of you don't slip up on your given names or the fact on taking too much interest on hobbies and most importantly of all, contain your behaviors."  
  
       "What do you mean Mister Zelgadiss?"  
  
       "He's saying that since we don't know what exactly we're going to face once we're entering a kingdom full of men, the boys are worried that we're not men enough to pass the test from the real ones."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Have no fear! For we, beautiful ladies and powerful palladins of Good and Justice, shall overcome...nay....over exceed this trial!! Even though deception is bad, we are only masquerading ourselves as the opposite sex for the sakes of Mister Zelgadiss and Miss Lina! We shall prevail in getting their cures!!!!!" she preached as she took a steadier foothold unto the tree.  
  
A group of collective sighs and sweat drops were made from underneath her.  
  
"Yeah...whatever she went all gung-ho about. Come on Albert."  
  
"All that I am saying is that we should take extra precautions....??? Hey! Wait! I'm not done talking!"   
  
He couldn't finish his discussion as Lina pulled the girls away from the huddle.   
  
"As I said before.....don't worry 'bout it. Now let's hurry....unless you want me to get to the cure first."  
  
Lina did bring up an important point. The whole reason they're doing this is because both want to get rid of their curses and live everyday normal lives.....well, not much normal considering the fearless leader is really an abodement of Chaos itself.   
  
'Besides, she'll do anything to get what she wants. *blush* Aaa*gulp* almost anything.'  
  
"Nah ~uh ~ aahh." a pest teleported himself in front of him, wagging a gloved finger in a scolding manner.   
  
He almost jumped out of his stone skin but fortunately for him, he had much practice in getting surprises, whether they're terrible or not. Thanks to Zelas's pet, he broke him out of his certain little reverie.   
  
"What do you want Fruitcake?" he turned to see his smiling face coming up closer to his.  
  
"You shouldn't be thinking that way about Lina-chan, Zel-kun."  
  
His eyes narrowed at Xellos. "Wipe that chagrin smirk off your face mazuko because it's not what you're thinking."  
  
"Hmm, how could I be possibly be thinking of whatever you assume to know what exactly I have on my mind Zelly-boy?"  
  
"Because that's all you ever have in that impure brain of yours."   
  
"Oh Zelly! You know me so well!" Xellos lunged forward to give him a nice hug...  
  
....but Zel step to the side and didn't even wait to see him fall, happy smiling face flat to the ground.   
  
"Keep your distance and your grubby paws off of me mazuko." he walked to catch up with the group.  
  
======================10 hours later==============================  
  
"Finally we're here! I never want to go thru that damned forest ever again."   
  
Lina crumpled to the ground, taking in the air into her lungs as her back lain on the green grass. A couple more of her troupe joined in to relax their stressed, tired out bodies.  
  
"Who knew that the forest would be like some kind of maze." Amelia wiped the sweat off from her brows with a handkerchief.  
  
"Yeah. They made sure that visitors have a hard time coming here." Gourry sat down next between the redhead and tired Sylphiel.  
  
"I think it's more of coincidence rather than discourage unwanted company. The distance where we were at had only made us think the castle was only a 2 to 3 hour walk." looking straight ahead at the entrance.  
  
"Shouldn't we go on? We are already about a hundred yards away from the entrance to the kingdom."  
  
"Can't we just rest a bit more? My muscles are complaining if I don't take a nap."  
  
GROWWWLLLLLLL  
  
There was a slight vibration coming from Linus' tummy. They stared at her.  
  
"Are you sure that it isn't your stomach muscles complaining?"  
  
"Shutup."  
  
(S)he stood up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Well......what are you guys waiting for? A dinner bell? You all heard Sylvester, let's get some food.......move it." she deepened her voice as she drags the whole group.  
  
"Alright! Food!" Gourry starts to push the bunch from behind.   
  
  
  
As they entered the tall black iron gilded gates, the troupe were immediately surrounded by the market's food and ware vendors along with a semi big crowd of citizens and a couple of the city's guards. Our dear crew starts to get nervous. The kingdom's residents were overcrowding them, even more when the back were pushing forward. After a couple of minutes, the racket starts to calm down as the merchants starts to leave, already given up on the idea that the newcomers aren't interested in purchasing anything they have, besides, they have to tend to their regular customers.  
  
Once half of the crowd despersed, the other half seperated our known characters into their own little small huddles of admirers as they were staring, googling, and.....  
  
"HEY!!! Watch your hands there buddy or I'll cut them off for you!"  
  
  
  
"AAHH!! PERVERT!!!"  
  
Yeah.....you get the picture, right? They are getting groped and eyes are afluttering and winking at each one of the visiting bishounens.  
  
"No...sorry...huh? Well....*fingers wrapped around chin, remembering mode* that name does sound familiar....*eyes widen* NO! I'M NOT NOR EVER HAVE BEEN A GIRL!!!!"  
  
"Er....thanks but I don't swing that way."  
  
"I like blue too! Hmm...oh..you do...*sweat drop* Well yes...I'm with *grabs nearest guy* him." flashing a smile.  
  
Aezorl blushed the fact how Albert, or rather Amelia, is lovingly latched on to his arm.  
  
"Oh yes....I agree that love conquers every heart no matter who or what the person is. My name? I'm Sylvester. Nice to meet yooWOAH!! *eyes widen in shock, blush* I'm that kind of of a ggguy! GGGGourry!" (s)he quickly moved away from the strange man and to the swordsman who is still arguing with a strong-looking brunette with a red bandana holding his short spiky hair from his face.   
  
It seems that our heroes have an issue in their hands....uh...*starts counting* There seems to be two non-human beings missing. Oh there's Filia, talking to a cute guy with the same height, light tanned skin, short sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. 0.0 Way to go Filia! Now where is that....  
  
"Oh no sir, I assure you, that green tea is really good for the nerves, helps release the tighten muscles, and the bags under the eyes. Why yes, I would like very much to...."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but this young man is already spoken for, so if you value your human soul, you leave Phil-chan alone."   
  
....speaking of the devil, Xellos grabbed hold on to Phillip as he gave the inquiring man a quick yet vicious glare. The staring handsome stranger withheld his shock, backed away slowly, and retreated with that frighten impression. During the meantime in the mazuko's sudden embrace, Filia furiously blushes as she felt very warm and bewildered from that unpredictable scenario.  
  
'The nerve of that pathetic human! Trying to get fresh with my Fi-chan!' his wary amethyst eyes followed the being til he's disappeared within the town's architectures.  
  
"...na..na..NNNAMAGOMI! Get your filthy claws off of me!!"   
  
She can feel the pinkish flush on her cheeks and the temperature subsiding into a more of a embarrasing/anger mode. Filia couldn't even get her tail nor her mace to react at that unexpected moment.  
  
"My dear Phillip, I was only trying to assist you." relaxing his demonic desire to kill.  
  
"Assist me? From what? All what Mister Yukiko did was only simply giving an invitation to welcome me into his home and showing his collection of teapots!"  
  
'Mister Yukiko?' he retained his eyes from blinking when she mentioned the cad's name.  
  
"Oh that's not the only thing he wants to show you. That invitation was rather more of an intimate level."   
  
The Karyuuou's ex-priestess supress the urge to ask Xellos about the twitch as she arched her blond thin eyebrow at him, not noticing the jealous tone in his voice. But that was besides the point....   
  
"I don't get quite what you're talking about. Speak more clearly with none of your stupid words you would always say."  
  
"Ah Filia.....so young and so innocent....I tend to forget that you really haven't fully comprehend how there are many species in this world who have certain preferences for his or her own romantic partner." hoping that she would start her frantic wish to whap him to kingdom come.   
  
He notices her blinking. Confusion were settled on her face, he sighed. This girl really doesn't know how there is homosexuality in the world. With her being a priestess at an enclosed temple far from human civilization, she was being shielded against anyone who isn't or wasn't from her dragon rookery. Now how exactly should he break it down without causing the teenage fledging to go into havoc and unintentionly, exposing their plans.  
  
"I'm waiting Xellos."   
  
He watches her crossing arms and starts to tap her foot impatiently. He gave a fond smile at her.  
  
'She looks so kawaii...no...beautiful...' He shook his daze away, she didn't see that.  
  
"Now Phil-chan....what kind of town are we in?"  
  
"What? *smirk* Have you forgotten already, Namagomi? Tsk, tsk, tsk....it seems your age is catching up to you Ojiisan Namagomi." (a/n: I'm sorry if I used the wrong terminolgy ^_^;)  
  
Her gestures for him consists of a broader grin and a body that discouragely hides underneath the layers of men's clothing, tilting to one side. Those horrible fabrics may cover up her elegant human guise, but that doesn't prevent him from visualizing her. There's always another time when they're going to be alone. She thought the silent pause was for her to continue. She sighs as he apparently isn't going to respond to her smart comment.   
  
"Where in Macille, a kingdom that only human males resides." saying in a rather tired tone.  
  
"And you and the rest are wearing these *pointing to her outfit* attires for what reason?"   
  
"Because women are not allowed."  
  
"Correct. Very good Phillip. Now, since humans tend to want very close companionship and this city have no females...."  
  
"*widen eyes* You mean they found out about our disguises?" she whispered loudly in a worried fashion.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. 'This pretty little golden dragon really haven't the slightest clue.' his grin and eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"No...not really Phi-chan....look around you."   
  
She did what she was told and blinked.  
  
"I don't think they know Xellos." she cupped her hand over to his ear and whispered her response.   
  
Meanwhile, he tries to think on something else, considering that the dragoness' hot breath and pink lips accidently brushed against his ear.   
  
"And how do you know?" concentrating on other things, his thoughts were immediately traced back to reality.   
  
Being a patient and understanding mazuko from centuries of experience, he awaits for her comprehension is right around the corner.  
  
"Because they're also talking...." she turns back around towards each mobbed traveler and faces him again.  
  
"......and what looks like, flirting with my friends.......?!" she stops, turn a bit green as her blue eyes went bugged eye at the sudden realization.  
  
He smiled mischieviously. "Bingo!" he raised his index finger next to her face.  
  
"You...you mean... that....that...." she stuttered.   
  
"So it seems Phi-chan....some of these people are interested in having you as well as for the rest of our fellow companions for lovers."  
  
"But...but how? Wouldn't that mean that these male humans will....." she stopped, her blank face had the blue manga slashes on it.  
  
He gave her a teasing smile before he continue.  
  
"Oh yes Phil-chan. He would have found out your true identity in more ways than one." he smirked.   
  
With that surprising answer, she grabbed hold onto Xellos' arm, much to his surprise, ignoring her angry feeling that runs in her viens for the mazuko, and stood by him, rather close. Not knowing that a pair of golden amber eyes are looking hard at their direction. However, the Dragon Killer have as he felt the that negative emotion radiating out of his glare. He, in turn, laid his hand on top of hers and return the glare to him, adding a truimphed smirk that says "She picked me."  
  
"Uh....hehehe....what makes you think that I was a girl, Mister? *sweat drop* Oh. You said....*realization hit* IT'S A GOOD THING I'M NOT A GIRL?! WHY YOU..." the red headed sorcerer began to roll up his sleeves up to his shoulders.  
  
"I'll teach you a thing or two on how not to insult....."  
  
"Linus....what did we just discuss earlier today?"   
  
Zelgadiss held her back before she let the truth out. Bringing out much relief from the man who unknowningly, talked to such a tempermental, tiny, teenager. However, that didn't stop the rest of the residents from trying to allure our pals. The crowd was getting restless as they started to offer gifts, free rooms and food, making them irritated. Wow, talking about getting desperate.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
  
Well that's what someone would say if it wasn't for the loud shrill from a whistle noisly interrupted. That got everybody's attention.  
  
"All right....move along. Nothing to see....just some tourists....YOU MILO! What are you doing?! Get back to your post and that's an order!"  
  
The overgrown crowd began to disperse, making our frazzled troupe, gathered closer to each other, relax and happy for being free from those busy hands and rather personel questions. All that is left from the rukus is our fave bishonens and the commanding official.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that men, but they tend to get....excited to see new faces to our city."  
  
"So we notice." the newcomers replied as they looked at a man in his late forties early fifties with balding head and a trimmed salt and peppered moustache.  
  
He chuckled heartily at the bunch, they, in turn, to look at him strangely.   
  
"Forgive me for my odd behavior, but everytime we have travelors entering our town to only get the biggest surprise of their lives, I tend to find it funny to see their reactions. I'm sure if you're understand if you're in my shoes." wiping a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's just a riot." Lina responded sarcastically.  
  
He extended his hand out. "Welcome to Macille. My name is Kyko, the captain of the royal guards. Now what is your business coming to this city?"   
  
"We're here for a certain information. Perhaps you know whomever we can speak to pertaining our search."  
  
"Search you say? Hmm...what kind is it?"  
  
"You can say it's for medical reasons, Mister Kyko, sir."  
  
The man observed them carefully, as if comtempleting. He soon stood there in thought once he closed his eyes as they waited patiently for a response. When at last he woke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but all of you will have to take your leave."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"HAVE TO LEAVE?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE TRAVELED THRU THE DAMN OBSTACLE COURSE ONLY TO GO BACK?! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT MAZUKOS' PARADISE OF TORTURE THAT YOU CALL A FOREST!!"  
  
"Linus is right, we traveled, far, long and hard. Please don't turn your back to us, we need this lead."  
  
"There has to be a way to negotiate this. We simply cannot dismiss this vital source that we need."  
  
"Once again, I'm sorry but I have my own reasons why all of you must go. Please take heed and leave right away."  
  
"But we're weary strangers who are in need of assistence! Whatever happened to be kind, helpful, and thoughtful to lost and misfortunate travelors! Where's your code of Truth and Justice?"  
  
"For that same reason is why I have told you before, it's for your own safety."  
  
Just before they were going to question him of what he meant, a group of soldiers, wearing in bleak uniforms, came marching through. The captain quickly turn around as our crew prepared themselves for any misshaps.  
  
"Why are all of you here? Why have none you stay at your assigned posts? Return at once!"  
  
One of troupes walked up to him, saluted, and began with his excuse.  
  
"Captain Kyko, sir! By the orders of our Prince, he wishes to see who are the ones who caused the commotions today."  
  
"Everything is fine and taking care of, private, you can send a message to our great leige that all is under control."   
  
Xellos and Zelgadiss can sense a bit of nervousness from him, yet he mastered to disguise his physical appearance.  
  
"Prince Mauro insisted for these newcomers to see him at once back at the palace and for you to return to your daily duties without interferring with his own agendas."   
  
The man sighed. "Very well then, seeming that I do not have a say in this...*turns to the Slayers* I am sorry, for all the misery that will befall on everyone of you." and left solemnly, which in turn, made Lina and the rest, wary from his words.  
  
"You strangers, are to come with us and present yourselves to our majesty. You are also to state your business for coming to Macille."  
  
"Well tell that prince of yours if he wants to know, he's gonna have to come to us."  
  
A couple a people from the group restrained themselves from slapping their foreheads and giving 'good grief' sighs. for Linus' obvious mistake. For soon after that sentence left her mouth, the guards surrounded and held a nice pointy spears at them.   
  
"You are all to come now."   
  
They shifted into a more deffensive and attack stance which only made the weapons closer to them. Except one thing....  
  
"Linus-chan....don't you think we should give ourselves in and leave quietly with these...men?"  
  
"What? *raised eyebrow* Why should we? We didn't do anything wrong! They came out of nowhere, accusing and force us to see a royal pain in the...."  
  
"Linus....although Xellos' ideas usually lead us into bigger trouble, it is best if we do go with them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Why risk any chances? If we even try to put up a fight, it's just going to get us further apart from a very good possible lead to the cure." he notices Lina's debating facial expression and right before she starts to open her mouth.....  
  
"Unless you want to remain cursed and split your life with that succubus."   
  
......she shut it right back up, all that's shown on her face was a glare she tries hard to restrain.  
  
"Judging by our...er...leader's face, we'll go and meet your leige, peacefully." as the reborn dragon spoke, the soldiers lowered their lances.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alrighty.....I'm sorry if I upset anyone for my earlier fic piece. I wanna let you everyone know that I have nothing against homosexuality, everyone has their own preference for their love lives. 


	13. Chptr 13: A Meeting With Royalty

THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
(13) A Meeting with Royalty  
  
The Prince is about six (6) feet tall, lean yet slightly well built, medium length blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and wearing white from head to toe. You know the kind, the one that Lina and Sylphiel went all dreamy eye about when they were expecting the Crowned Prince of Saillune to be her own true love, that is, until Amelia's dad, Philonel, showed up and present himself, shattering their fantasy dreams.   
  
And now, the priestess, the princess, and the shrine maiden were left in a space filled with a pink aura drop, white ribbons, and red heart-shaped balloons, admiring their Prince Charming, as the rest of the gang looked at the three with cocked eyebrows.   
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"My....and here I thought I was the only one feeling these positive sugar cavity emotions." Xellos hugged his staff tighter, looking slightly green as he lazily looked at Val, holding his stomach.  
  
"Um....shouldn't we wake them up?"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Aez, have you ever tried to break them from a girl's day dream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I suggest you don't do that now. *sigh* You have so much to learn."  
  
"Um guys, I don't think we have to worry about that." Gourry pointed out.  
  
Val, Xellos, Aez, and Zelgadiss looked at the direction where there stood Linus, stress marking and staring disbelievingly at her friends. She walked up behind them, swatting, popping, and tearing up the 'I'm-I-Love confetti and tapped one masquerading lady's shoulder. No response. She tried the next girl, also no response, getting even more angry. Just before she was ready to clobber the next one, she reconsidered and decided to try a different approach. She smirked....  
  
"O.K. then *crack fingers*.......MONO VOLT!"  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
.......and shocked them in the process.   
  
"That should wake them up." she clapped her gloved hands.   
  
They passed out on the floor while their clothes were slightly charcoaled, letting out an aroma of singed materials. Needless to say, the court were aghast and befuddled at this strange action. The male Slayers sighed or have their faces expressing nothing, like it was your normal, everyday activity. Almost all the guys, the ancient dragon narrowed his eyes at the human seating snobbishly in his seat, scanning cautiously, sensing something out of place. It seems he's not the only one, the Trickster Priest has been also trying to analyze the peculiar mortal.  
  
"Hmm....why Val....have you finally decided to give up on Filia-chan and go for someone else where you really have no fears of losing to?"  
  
"Shut up Namagomi, I haven't given up and I'm definitely have not any fears of losing to anyone, especially to you." he hissed under his breath and glared at the mazuko before him, Xellos walked away with his snidish self to start with the easing tension with the non-L' Sama's participants.  
  
"Ahem.....I apologize for this.....odd display, but my overly excited friend here is annoyed....." Xellos continue to inwardly smirk at the ancient dragon as he starts to explain.   
  
"You betcha I'm annoyed....actually, I'm more than annoyed, I'm pisse..." 'How dare he finally show his after all this time!' Lina mentally complain about her Prince Charming.   
  
".....as well as for the rest of us." interrupting the sorceress before they end up in a dungeon for being herself.  
  
"Oh.....well, why is that?"   
  
"Why is that?! Look here buddy, we want to know why in the nine hells have you arrested us?!"  
  
"Yes....why indeed. We have done nothing wrong and as far as we know, we have not break any rules that we haven't encountered with yet." Zelgadiss moved next to the brash redhead.  
  
"But none of you are under arrest."  
  
"If we're not your prisoners, than what is the purpose of dismissing your captain and having your soldiers brought us here by force?" Sylvester asked after she dusted off her large tunic as Albert and Val helped Philip back up.  
  
"Please do not be alarmed, I just wish to greet the traveling gentlemen that caused so much excitement in my kingdom."  
  
"You sure have a funny way of greeting visitors."  
  
"You are correct, I apologize for my rude and perhaps, primitive behavior. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? My name is Crowned Prince Mauro Di Macille, and your names, if you may."   
  
As Linus was getting ready to make another prudent remark, Xellos straighten out, step forward and bowed with that grande smile of his. (a/n: when does he not)  
  
"But of course your majesty. Now for the introductions, let us proceed by going by our left side, your right, of the line shall we?"   
  
The prince agreed with a curt nod to proceed.   
  
"This young short man is our chipper, representative of Righteousness Albert de Saillune, then we have humble, tenable Sylvester Nels Rada, ambiguous, chivalrous Gourry Gabriev, the ever temperamental articulate Linus Inveto, this chimera is the stoic, inexorable Zelgadiss Greywers, his studious ward, Aezorl Greywers, capricious, tenacious Philip Ul Copt and of course myself, the handsome, wonderful, and intelligent of them all Xellos the Priest. Now did I forget anyone....no? Well that...."  
  
"Xel~los."  
  
"Hey Xellos....you forgot about Val."  
  
"I think he did that on purpose Mister Gourry."  
  
"Any other words you want to use from that thesaurus of yours before I wring your neck?"  
  
"Quick to resole your humilation by using violence....tsk, tsk, Val-kun, I believe that is not how your kind are to behave."  
  
"Er....the gentlemen with the green hair over there is Val Agares, your highness." Filia bowed slightly as she almost curtsy to the handsome man.  
  
"Well now that we have introduce ourselves, can we leave?"  
  
"Not yet.... I have a question for you Mister Albert, you wouldn't happen to be thee Prince Albert of the kingdom Saillune?"  
  
"*blink, blink* I....uh....uh..."  
  
"Oh yeah. His uncle is the Crowned Prince Philonel, great ruler of the White Magic Capital of the world and the upholder of Justice." some how, Linus has the funny feeling that she shouldn't mention the justice part.  
  
Immediately, his handsome face paled and his widen eyes began to get watery.  
  
"Oh no! I humbly ask for forgiveness for the great terrible error I have committed. Please understand my actions towards you and your friends due to my wary nature."  
  
The reigned ruler kept apologizing like crazy probably for not to take any chances for a war to commence because of his stupid mistakes. Amelia stood there, staring in confusion at the frazzled looking cute blonde. Lina came up next to her and nudge the princess to do or say something to calm him down. You know, from one monarch to another.   
  
"There's really no need to apologize. I understand your actions."  
  
"Really? Thank you so very much Prince Albert. I appreciate your kindness and your understanding. May your uncle as well as your kingdom continue to prosper and keep in good health." letting out a sigh of relief as his face relaxed.   
  
"Thank you Prince Mauro and may you and your kingdom receive many more....er.....loyal subjects, wealth, good health, and Justice. For without Justice, foul and evil darkness will take advantage and destroy humanity and Love. That's right! We, Royalty, must preserve what we have left and defend those who are against what is right! We are nothing more than paladins and allies of Justice and Love! Evil lurks around everywhere and *thump*...*swirly dots* and...and....and...and...."the young brunette continue to repeatedly saying and until his voice drifts off into her natural whispers.  
  
The entire room sweat dropped as they watched the speech maker fall to the floor, complimentary by our one and only gal who would always get impatient.  
  
"Um...thank you..?"  
  
  
  
"Look your highness, we just want to find a cure, okay? So if you please be kind enough to help us out or let us leave and we'll just get on with the rest of our lives as if nothing happened."  
  
"And what do I get in return if I comply to any of your requests?"  
  
'Men.....Go figure.......well I could always butter him up.' she thought.  
  
"Um....well. You don't need money, you're a....prestigious crowned prince over a powerful and....um...unique kingdom...."   
  
"Oh it's not all that powerful Mister Linus. It is however, populated with only men, over half of the percentage who are homosexuals."  
  
"Wow, you're pretty much out in the open with this aren't you?"  
  
"As the reigning leader, I have to. I practically know all things. from small rumors to having library dedicated mainly to keep actual official testaments and visual proofs."  
  
The crew widen their eyes from hearing such a wonderful sentence, especially to a certain chimera.  
  
"Library?" his mazuko eyes sparkled hope, thinking he could always use that as a backup plan just in case it was a 'surprise, surprise, another dead end' thing.  
  
"You know everything huh? Well....let's just say oh....I don't know.....a certain lead...for the cure we're searching for?"  
  
"Lead for the cure? Hmm, I guess so if I know for what."  
  
"Great! *clears throat* Oh....I mean....an information for....um....a lead for, mind you, I grabbed it from the top of my head, for a magical spring?" she quickly recovered her phoney voice.  
  
The prince starts to rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"Let's see....there's the Femille's Spring for shrine maidens..."  
  
"Yeah, we happened to...."   
  
"We happened to come across it."   
  
The small sorceress interrupting Gourry before he mentions why and how they went there.  
  
"Cross dressing is more like it." wishing he could of thought up a marvelous revenge as the blonde mercenary friend had planned.  
  
Both nervously smiling Lina and Amelia covered the chimera's smart ass mouth as the rest let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Shut up Lu Lu." the redhead whispered harshly into his elfin ear.   
  
"I'm sorry Mister Greywers, did you say something?"  
  
"Oh...n...nothing, Prince Mauro, he was just saying that we had to go around since Femille won't permit any men to enter its kingdom."  
  
"So you have heard about their amazonian kingdom and judging by your looks, I say that you barely made it out alive."   
  
"You can say that again." Linus, Gourry, and Amelia replied as the flush looking Zelgadiss nodded once, since the girls hands are still present.  
  
"*small chuckle* I see."   
  
Mauro shifted in his throne and straighten himself.  
  
"Now, to get back to the subject. I believe I may have what you searching for."   
  
He clapped twice and as he waits he starts to explain to his anxious guests,  
  
"About a couple years ago, there was a rumor lingering around the city until it finally reached to my ears. I, of course, was curious and so I sent out my best investigator to not only find the truth but also do some research."   
  
He stopped as a servant passed by with a rolled up scroll on a red velvet pillow, the newcomers blinked, baffled as he or she await on another command once the master picked up the parchment.  
  
  
  
"As it turn out, it was at a whole new land containing many magical springs of various species, such as pandas, pigs, and humans of both genders located practically at the other side of the world. The mission had my poor yet loyal servant return close to two years later. I...hmm?"   
  
He notices he wasn't getting any attention, except for Xellos. He saw a surprise looking crew's heads turn to the direction his page is at.   
  
"Um....aa....is....issn't he....I mean she...er....." Albert nervously pointed a finger at pretty brunette wearing a pale yellow dress, standing by Mauro.  
  
"Hey! I thought girls aren't allow here?!"  
  
He laughed merrily. "Oh no....not at all. As you already know no......"  
  
"No women are allowed. We read the marker."  
  
"......and not to mention how your kingdom...reacted as soon as we set our feet through those gates."  
  
They turn a bit green as the specific memory came into their minds. (A/n: once again....I have nothing against homosexuals....I thing it's terrific that they don't care what the gender is, love rules every matter of the heart.)  
  
He laughed harder.  
  
"What's with the laughing?! It's not funny!!"  
  
"Please don't take offense, but I rarely get the chance to see people of the same gender to express other than doting and amorous"  
  
"Pft....we seem to get that here a lot lately." crossing her arms.  
  
He got up and walked down from those small steps with the mysterious scroll. His white cape dramatically flowed as he carries a certain air that says 'I'm what every woman would fantasize about.' As the girls were starting to return into their mesmerizing state, they happened to remember something and each one looked at the corner of her eye. Yup, there was Linus, ready to cast yet another spell to match with the spark in her ruby eyes. They shuddered and contain themselves before they will receive further injuries. As Prince Mauro starts to stride towards them, the palace guards moved closer to their liege.   
  
  
  
He stood a good couple of feet away from the visitors, tapping his palm with the parchment.  
  
"I have here, the map to your true desired destination."  
  
He walked up closer, extended his hand and was ready to give Linus with Zel still right beside her, ready to snatch it away, however.....  
  
"Now...."  
  
He retrieved it back, along with hardened glares.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
"Apparently Mister Linus Inveto, you have forgotten my words momentarily ago."  
  
"Oh.....well....what do you want?"   
  
"We really do not have anything that would interest you, your highness." Sylvester spoke in her meek yet low tone.  
  
"What I'm asking in exchange for all the springs, is a job."   
  
He had the cross dressing page take back the scroll, certain eyes looked hungrily at the departing paper.   
  
"A job? What kind of a 'job' do you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh...a mission really to bring back an heirloom that was stolen from my family decades ago."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Gourry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What is the heirloom and where do we retrieve from? Aez asked  
  
"My informants told me that the Red Armor, that is my family's prized possession, is lain hidden deep within the temple ruins near here."  
  
"Wait....if this Red Armor is so near then why couldn't you or your guards just go over there and get it?" Val's tone became wary.  
  
He stood there looking at the group, he closed his blue eyes and with a snap of his fingers, the guards brought in what looked like, a tired body in a wooden wheelchair, wrapped up in so many bandages that you can't tell if it's even human. However, they did notice that there are certain parts missing. The girls, minus Lina, looked to the floor as not to allow their stomachs to tighten any further.  
  
"This man was my only scout left out of five. He barely made it out alive. After he told me this information he can no longer speak nor move." he said it rather sadly.   
  
"Who....did that to him?" Syl asked him as audible sympathetic gasps were heard from Amelia and Filia.  
  
"*sigh* The temple was known to be wary to trespassers, but now since it lays in ruins and no followers to tend for, it became a very hazardous environment to anyone indeed...well almost anyone."  
  
"So there's traps everywhere then."  
  
The Macille prince nodded.   
  
"Wait....you said almost anyone."   
  
Our Slayers troupe turn their heads to look at Linus and Mauro now with the same question wondering in their minds.   
  
"What kind of temple is it to only include certain ones." Philip asked.  
  
"From what I understand, anyone who isn't from here and possess certain magical aura can get thru there. My enemies are very thorough."  
  
"So that means...."  
  
"That non-Macille residents and sorcerers can get thru?"  
  
Once again he nodded yes. However, unknown to anyone, a small smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
Just before Linus and Zel were going to reply yes,  
  
"I don't know....if you please excuse us for a moment, Prince Mauro, we need to discuss this over."   
  
"But of course."  
  
With confused expressions on their faces, the group made a team huddle as so to outweigh these options.  
  
"What's with the 'I don't know' crap Sylvester?" Linus balled up her hands and places them on her hip.   
  
"But Miss Lina, I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
"You do ne? Well, I guess we should but- I think this is a simple deal."  
  
"Too simple, Sylphiel is right Lina. We need to reconsider this agreement."  
  
"I don't see a problem....all he's saying that he want Lina, Sylphiel, Amelia, and Filia to get that red suit thing of his."  
  
"Yea...well..."  
  
The team widen their eyes and blinked continuously at the absent-minded mercenary.  
  
"By the gods, Mister Gourry is getting better at solving things."  
  
"Don't get too surprised Aezorl, he does these kind of things often."  
  
"But he could be wrong in this one. I mean nobody knows that we're still in disguise plus it seems that Prince Mauro figured out that the majority of us are magic users."  
  
As they weigh the pros and cons of what Gourry he said, the smirking prince came up to them, holding in his hand, a weird looking oval bubble crystal.  
  
"You're answer please."  
  
They snapped their necks to look at the speaker, startlement sets in their eyes as the orb began to let out a very bright flash.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!"  
  
"Was it....no....but it has to be some kind of spell."  
  
All nine beings were not expecting such a underhanded surprise. They furiously rubbed their eyes until one by one regained his or her own sight.   
  
"IIII'MMMM BLIIINNDDD!"  
  
The room had collective sweat drops.  
  
"Er...try to open your eyes Mister Gourry." Aez and Amelia reached for his outstretched arms.  
  
"Oh....kinda forgot 'bout that." he sheepishly smile as his hand reached behind his head.  
  
"We figure as much."  
  
"I hope that wasn't to bright for you Miss Lina Inverse."  
  
"H...hh..how do you know my name?!" rubbing her eyes from the remaining black and blue spots.  
  
The crew gathered close together. Gourry was right to guess that he knows somehow.  
  
"My, my, my. That was certainly something I have not expected."  
  
"Hahahaha....why thank you Xellos. I'll take that retort as a compliment from Zelas' favored General Priest."  
  
The said person gripped his staff. "So....you know well both of me and my fellow ladies' disguises. I have underestimated your intelligence."  
  
"Oh yes, quite. I differ from the rest of the humans. Remember, I practically know everything, including the famous The Slayers adventurers and the real Prince Albert's untimely death. The names....are quite...eccentric yet not creative enough for these young maidens....Princess Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune, Sylphiel Nels Rada, Filia Ul Copt, and last but not least, Lina Inverse. My dear Xellos....after all these centuries, I thought you had better sense and wit to go through experiences such as these."  
  
"You mean he already figured out our secret?"  
  
"Gourry you Jelly Fish Impersonator!! You were the one who mentioned that he suspected us!"  
  
"If you're quite done, I would like all of you, or more exactly, the young ladies to go and retrieve the heirloom now."  
  
"You sure sound positive for a guy who isn't getting his little prize possession back."  
  
"Ah...but that's where you're wrong Miss Inverse. You see, I'm very certain that you and the rest of your entourage will be more than willing to accept this proposal."  
  
"Oh yea? We'll see about that....Gourry, Zel, Val."   
  
The three mentioned nodded along with, "Right!"  
  
As the chimera unsheathe his sword, the ancient dragon furrowed his eyebrows and the blonde's hands began to search frantically to his strapped side.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! Mmmy sword is gone! WHERE'S MY SWORD?!"  
  
"Mine is missing as well."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"How could the two of you lose your swords?!"  
  
  
  
"Looking for these gentlemen?"  
  
He had a smug facial expression as he held out a sword in each hand. His surrounding guards also brought out everybody's elses.   
  
"Don't worry, I still have mine....Astral Vine!"  
  
However, the cold steel did nothing but lay asleep in his hand.  
  
"Zel! Now would be a good time to vanquish someone!"  
  
"It seems Lina-chan, that he could not summon his magic."   
  
"What have you done to my sword?" he growled as his sharp glare darted at Mauro.  
  
"Besides a dirty prankster, you're a sneaky thief. What else should we expect from you?"  
  
"Nothing much really Greywers."   
  
"Look out Zel!" as he turns around an saw the ox of a guard, he tries to use his altered speed to get out of the situation.....   
  
.....but in a blink of an eye, one strong brute conked the chimera's head unexpectingly and took his sword as well as soon as he dropped to the ground.   
  
"ZEL!"  
  
"Mister Zelgadiss!"  
  
"Are you alright Mister Zelgadiss?"  
  
He pulled himself up slowly, checking the back of his head for any serious injuries.  
  
"I'm....*wince* fine. Just have a very bad headache, no thanks to him."  
  
With a wave of his finger, making his lackeys come up closer to them.  
  
"I'm just a man with a caliber full of royalty and who is always trying to do whatever comes to human nature."  
  
"It's sounds more like you're full of something real bad....real, real bad." Little Amelia glared her best at him, after all that wonderful speech she gave him.   
  
"Let me guess, you want to become powerful."  
  
He smiles and closes his eyes. "But of course. *serious face* Now, if you don't mind...."  
  
The palace goons raised their weapons to our heroes' faces.  
  
"Oh no you don't! *moved back* Well, if you want a job to be done...."  
  
Lina quickly puts herself in her usual offense pose.  
  
  
  
".....you gotta do it yourself, Fire Ball!"  
  
  
  
And all that came out was smoke.  
  
"?????!!!!!!"  
  
"DAMN IT!!! Zel, Amelia!"  
  
He was too upset to say anything, so he's gonna let his magic do the talking.  
  
"OKAY Miss Lina! This is for the name of Justice! Freeze Arrow!"  
  
  
  
"Bomb Di Wind!"  
  
The sorcerer's and the princess' hands also let out a puff of smoke. The crew blinked.  
  
"Our magic...doesn't work?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?!"  
  
"I don't understand. It's not the....er....*blush*...my time of the month."  
  
"Sylphiel, Aez, Filia, and Val, do any of you have any magic?'  
  
Once they each tapped into their magical abilities, one by one answered with a shaken head no.   
  
"Grr....XELLOS!"  
  
They looked at him, his slanted eyes glaring as his usual smile went into a straight serious line.  
  
"Xellos do something!"  
  
  
  
"It's not that simple Lina."  
  
"*blink* What *lightbulb* Not you too!" she slapped her forehead.  
  
"I didn't know mazuko can get powerless."   
  
"Unless they're dead."  
  
"I don't understand, what does Miss Lina mean?"  
  
"Besides the fact that none of us have our powers Aez, it seems Xellos' doesn't have them either."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"All of it must of happen when all of us were blinded."  
  
  
  
"As you have witness, it can be done. You see, I manage to snatch up everyone's magical energy and tucked them safely away into this little gem that not a single one of you can cast spells, not even simple Lightning.   
  
Mauro shows them the small glowing orb as it shone radiantly.  
  
"But of course, I couldn't have done it with your unwilling, surprised cooperation."  
  
All of them angrily looked at him.  
  
"All right then. How about this, I promise to return all of your powers the map and the lead if you get me the Red Armor, is it a deal?"  
  
"How can you be so sure that we won't go back on it?"  
  
"Because if any of you do, let's just say that the mazuko will start to have to get use to being a mere, mortal normal human, the chimera will become nothing more than a carnival past time, the dragons will be no more, and you, Lina Inverse, *wide smirk* will be nothing more than a simple, tough girl who cannot wield a Fire Ball, Flare Arrow not even your famous Dragon Slave. Do you really want to risk the lives of your extraordinary friends as well as yourself?"  
  
"You said a promise....a promise you won't go back on?"  
  
"I give you my word."  
  
"Miss Lina, I don't think we should accept it."  
  
"And do what Sylphiel? We can live like we use to, but what about Zel, Val, Filia, and even Xellos?" 'This jerk really got us in a pinch.'   
  
"I take it that the deal is accepted then?"  
  
"Fine.....we'll do it."  
  
The Sairaag priestess frowned which not only caught the group's eye but also the prince's.   
  
"Need nothing to fear, Miss Sylphiel, my promise is to give back you all your powers, the map, and the lead on that cure." he smiled. 


	14. Chptr 14: WHY US! Today's Trivia Questi...

Konnichi-Wa Minna!!!  
  
Grrr.....sorry everyone....but this stupid writer's block is getting on my nerves!!! I'm able to write the some of my other chapters, but not this one, thus the delay. DAMN IT!! *sigh* I keep going back and forth on this chappie once I get inspired, but somehow, it's gone after an hour or so. My muse must be taking a very long vacation. Either that or she quit. I rather think the earlier part....scratch that.....I hope it's the earlier part. Well....here I go again.....forgive me on the grammar and any other killing proper writing material format. Now....  
  
....On with the fanfic!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE SUCCUBUS' CURSE  
  
(14) WHY US?!: Today's Trivia Question  
  
"Oh no....not another obstacle." Amelia sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"This land sure have enough of these things all over the place, don't they?" Gourry commented.  
  
"So it seems....perhaps this area of the forest is combined with the other forest where we first entered into Macille." Sylphiel looked around to only see the pure greenery that matches her jade eyes.  
  
"Yeah...only this place didn't take us over half a day nor have so many annoying obstructions to cross thru, over, and under them." the young ward plopped down as his fingers massage thru his light blue hair.   
  
The rest of our travelers stood there staring wearily at what lays ahead of them.   
  
"Actually, it seems to be even worse than all of them combined." Xellos stated with much amusement that he wasn't even trying to conceal.  
  
"Great. Just great. How are we going around that?" the ancient dragon used his left hand to shade his golden eyes.   
  
Wishing he and Filia could transform into their true forms so that they wouldn't have to worry this type of dilemma.   
  
"AAAAHHHH!! I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH!!! I CAN'T STAND THIS KIND OF CRAP ANYMOREEEE!!!"  
  
"Perhaps this is where from hence forward, you, young ladies, leave our side and enter these ruins."   
  
Xellos spoke as he and the rest watched Lina stomping, shrieking out her complaints, and tearing up the directions into itsy, bitsy white confetti. Speaking of which....  
  
"Er....how are we going back to Macille?"  
  
The leader blinked, realizing what she had done, right before anyone else starts to open their mouths to scold her carelessness,  
  
"Nevermind that! How are we supposed to go over that stupid waterfall?!" she quickly put up her defense mechanism.  
  
"Well, there's that bridge that you guys keep looking at."   
  
With Mr. Gabriev's everlasting short attentiveness as distraction, they have forgotten Aez's question.  
  
"Once again Gourry, you have manage to completely miss the point entirely."  
  
"What? But it's not that badly in shape."   
  
He walked over there grabbing the right side of the rope bridge and starts to shake it to test its strength.  
  
"See? I bet it could hold everybody, even you Filia....."  
  
-----S---W---O---O---S---H----------  
  
---------BAAAMMMM------------  
  
In case you were wondering....that was our dear dragon priestess bringing forth her favorite and only melee weapon down on the "Foot-In-His-Mouth" mercenary as he still held on to the rope. The group backed away from the twitching blue eye golden dragoness who was breathing heavily with her right hand clenching tightly on the mace's handle. Sylphiel carefully climbed down where there is a large gaping hole and Gourry. She knelt down as she starts to heal the poor fool.  
  
".......ouch......" His whole body twitched like a bug that was just squashed under someone's foot.  
  
"Geesh Filia, you didn't have to bash him so hard."  
  
"Do you want to be next, Miss Lina?" narrowing her eyes at the sorceress.  
  
Sweat drops.  
  
"Ironically, I don't know what's worse, Lina's way or Filia's on resolving things whenever it comes to Gourry having his lapse of intellectual senses."   
  
"Hmm...quite the situation Zel-kun, however, the irony really goes out to Filia-chan who can, remarkably, still wave her trusted weapon around like her true identity is not sealed away."  
  
"Quite indeed, you do have a point there, Fruitcake."  
  
The redhead starts to wave her hands from side to side, nervously.  
  
"Eh...hehe....let's not get too upset now. Besides, that's not what he meant. Right Gourry?"  
  
"Did she just defended him?" Aez's blue-green eyes widen in awe.  
  
"As to be expected." Zel mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Miss Lina can be nice and protect others whenever she feels that she has accidentally puts herself in a dangerous spot." the still growing princess explain it further to the chimera's cousin.   
  
As they continue with the conversation, the shrine maiden helped the bandaged swordsman to stand up.  
  
"Right Lina....um...for what?"  
  
"Why Gourry-kun, did you forget that you had made a comment on our dear Filia-chan's weight?"   
  
.......now here is where the part where I was going to type 'Slapped foreheads' but I decided to type:  
  
Xellos received many thrown objects at his direction. :Instead.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was saying it's strong enough to ho...."  
  
"Gourry!"  
  
"Gourry-dear, please don't continue, I didn't carry that many bandage and medical supplies with me."  
  
"If you value your life, don't finish that sentence blondie."   
  
Blink, blink. "Uh...okay." he cheerfully smiled.  
  
"Can we please stop with these shenanigans? Half the day is spent already and we're not getting any closer to that temple." he gingerly placed the tips of his blue fingers to massage his temples.  
  
"True, but it also leads us back to the same unanswered question: How do we get from point A to point B?" Filia demonstrates by using her hands, although both her face and pride still bear the insulted expression.  
  
"Without our magic, we're pretty much stuck here."  
  
"*sigh* I can't believe there's even an amulet that is capable of snatching up magical essences." Amelia's memories during her travels and studies as shrine maiden didn't mention anything of this major problem.  
  
"What I can't believe is why I haven't heard 'bout it and how does Prince Rat came to possession?!"  
  
"Seeing that we have no other options, the bridge it is."  
  
Lina raised her arms to later slapped them to her sides, a sign of exasperation and stare angrily at Zelgadiss.  
  
"Terrific. More stuff that we don't get too many simple, Chaos-free choices. We are sure getting the short end of the deal a lot lately."  
  
"Well, having you around with doesn't make every day life any easier...ACK!"  
  
"Shut up you!" she tighten her grip on the ancient dragon.  
  
"Oh, like how they laughed at us when we had those offers from Macille?" intervening to save Val from extinction.  
  
A sea of slightly green faces met at her equally discolored one.   
  
"Please, don't remind me Amelia." she lets go of him, allowing his face to go from blue to a nice shade of pastel chartreuse.  
  
"Let's get back to square one, shall we? The bridge. Anybody knows how to cross on it?"  
  
"By putting one foot in front of the other, holding on the rope rails, and...."  
  
-Whap-  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"We know how Tofu!"  
  
"I believe what Lina-chan meant is how to do so without getting a single drop of water on her."   
  
"*snap fingers* Oh that's right, her succumb us part."  
  
"SUCCUBUS!"  
  
All minus two yelled at him, making both his loose bandages and his golden mane flitted.  
  
"The only thing her other side is willing to do."   
  
The red head glared at the sarcastic blue skinned shaman.  
  
"Hey! Just be glad that I least remembered that part." defending himself.  
  
"Why can we just cover her up with our cloaks? If we put enough on her then we don't have to worry getting her wet."  
  
"Good thinking Sylphiel."  
  
Lina had walked up behind the meek girl and slapped her back. She 'uffed' and regain her balance.   
  
"*wince* Th..thank you, I think." her shoulders shlumped a bit as she tries to reach so that she can soothe her sore throbbing back.  
  
"Don't ya think you hit Sylphiel too hard Lina?" the sympathetic blonde responded as he came over to the gentle priestess' side. "Are you alright Sylphiel? Here let me help you."   
  
A touch of pink graced her cheeks, growing even more red once she felt him gently massaged her shoulders and back.   
  
"Thank you Gourry-dear."   
  
"Whatever, she'll survive. Well? I'm waitin'. Hand over your cloaks."  
  
Those who wore them undon and handed the over to the ladies who it turn gathered up the materials, surrounded Lina, and made sure that she is covered every inch of her. The one that has no cape, just stood there, waiting patiently as he stares into nothingness, and of course not paying attention.   
  
"There. We're set."   
  
The circle broke up to reveal a small, bulky clump of a colorful ghost.  
  
"Where's Lina?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, a muffled voice was heard. Gourry's eyes widen as he realized where the sound came from.  
  
"H...Hey...that ghost got Lina! We got to save her! *pulls out sword* Okay thing! Hand over Lina to us and you won't get hurt." glaring at the monster.  
  
Okay, here's where I know I hafta' put in 'Slapped foreheads'. As for that 'ghost, a strange red aura along with a stress mark, radiated, jumping up and waving wildly.  
  
"Just what did you do with your intelligence and memory span a moment ago, Gourry?"  
  
The mercenary lowered his weapon blinking but not removing his site on the rainbow colored thing ahead of him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It still amazes me how he is the descendent of the Goru Nova, or at least when it was still in this part of the world."  
  
"Mister Gourry----that is Miss Lina." Saillune's future queen gave the mercenary a look.  
  
  
  
"AAAAHH! You mean that's Lina's ghost?!" he hugged his sword, staring at his friends.  
  
Her patience ran out. She'll prove to him that she's very well alive. And what better to prove it then a good ol' fashion common sense "knocked" into him.   
  
"No, Mister Gourry...."  
  
Knuckles cracking echoed. The sound made the rest of the crew back slowly away from Gourry and the form coming behind him, even the sadistic demon. Although he's smiling from ear to ear, in a safe distance of course, he awaits patiently for the fire works to fly.  
  
"What's wrong? *blink, blink* " he then noticed as they stare what's behind him.  
  
"Wait...lemme guess...her spirit is behind me, right?"  
  
"Not her spirit self per se."  
  
Gourry lifted his hand up, his face in a relaxed motion.   
  
"Don't worry guys. Lina can't hurt us now. She's in the after life. *sigh* Ceiphieed rest her soul. She lived a full life. It seems like only yesterday that she was beating up bandits, stealing, and terrifying everybody with her moods." his voice saddened as he lowered his head in reverence for the great Lina Inverse. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Uhmm....that did happened yesterday."  
  
"As well as for the days and years before that."  
  
"G..G...Gourry...ddear....please understand that Miss Lina is ~not~ dead." Sylphiel widen her green eyes and trembling pointed at direction of the shedding ghost.   
  
"No....but Gourry will soon be!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERRIFYING EVERYBODY WITH MY MOODS?!?!"   
  
------------BAAAMMM..........KAPOW!!!------------------  
  
"YOU MORON! I. AM. NOT. DEEAAAAD!!!!"  
  
"YIPES! "LLLLL...LLINNNNAAA?! Bbbb...but I...I thought you're dead!"  
  
His bruised up body crawled out of the battling cloud, got up, and with jackrabbit speed his tail outta there. Not to be missed by an enraged and very lively Chaos Child chasing after him.  
  
"Wait! Miss Lina! Mister Gourry!"  
  
"Miss Lina!!"  
  
The crew went to go after the two when they realize where exactly the blonde is escaping to.  
  
"That idiot Gourry is heading towards the waterfall!"  
  
"Oh please stop Gourry-Sama! Miss Lina don't go any further!"  
  
"Oh no! There not listening!"  
  
Their cries of warning fell unto deaf's ears. Then Amelia thought up of a word that might just work.  
  
"LINA! YOU'RE GONNA GET WET! FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY AND JUSTICE, STOOOOPPPP!!!"  
  
At that moment, she immediately put on her brakes when her hearing reached to her brain and sent a signal to her feet just before they actually reached the gently mist. Gourry also heard with his big ears and stood there in the middle of the bridge.  
  
"Hey Lina...why did you stop? Did you forget that you wanted to beat me up?"  
  
She glared darkly at him.  
  
No...I haven't. Apparently, you are the one who have forgotten that I CAN'T BE ANY WHERE NEAR WATER!!"  
  
"Hmm...*thinking* Me forget that part? No way. If you touch water or if it touch you...you turn into that man eating demon girl again.   
  
"By the Shinzukos, he does remember."  
  
"Mister Gourry's brain is capable to come up with something smart."  
  
"If that's the case, then why did he had me chase him all the way over here then?!"  
  
"Yes, why indeed Gourry-kun? I must say, this question have me weighing on a tip of a scale of logical reasoning."  
  
"Oh....well, since Lina can't let water touch her, I thought I'll be much safer if I ran over here." he smiled.  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"Ah....Bravo Gourry-kun. Although he can be too smart for his own good, Amelia."  
  
A low growl came from the petite prodigy. Collective worried sweat drops hung over them as they overheard her grumbling that sounded very much like a promise that consists a slow, painful torture for a certain Jellyfish.   
  
"Come on....we're not getting any younger by just contemplating over his intellectual side."  
  
Lina angrily gathered her patched up raincoat while Amelia and Sylphiel came to help her. After crossing the bridge with much care and much pushing and pulling from the some of the petrified and still negligent people who whined about the height of the area, along with the waterproofed sorceress, they were to a cavern's opening. Since there is no other way for an entrance or any other directions, they proceeded into the damp, cool hallways and made sure that Lina remain under covers.   
  
Since they couldn't cast Lightning nor could they rely on any of the two mazukos for their keen eyesight, Filia, Gourry, and Val made an old fashion torch. About ten minutes later on the straight, danky path, they noticed the air is getting lighter, and fresher when at last they saw natural sunlight ahead. Reaching outside, they could hear the sounds of colorful birds' loud cawing, howling and screeching of monkeys, and other exotic creatures' merry melodies where they stood at a cliff towering over a jungle.   
  
"So this does lead to out here."   
  
"But where is here anyway?" she looked at Val.  
  
"There's really only one answer, the temple ruins." Zel answered Lina's question.  
  
"Alright! And since we're up here, we might as well take advantage and see if we can either find a path or the site. If we're lucky, probably both."   
  
  
  
The crew did as what Lina suggested, even that lazy Xellos.   
  
[ Xellos: -_- Hey! I am not lazy! ]  
  
[ Miss "L": Just shut up, I'm the authoress here, plus I believe there are many others who disagree with you.]  
  
Moments and a sleepy Gourry later........  
  
"Why is it that we can't ever have a simple assignment?"  
  
"Because that would mean this story won't have that many chapters in it."  
  
"I can't seem to find any kind of trail Miss Lina."  
  
"I know Amelia, no one can."  
  
"You know what that means."   
  
Rezo's cursed grandson tried to tap whatever is left of his chimeric senses to see for any solution. Nothing. He let out a depressing sigh.  
  
"Yeah, either Mauro lied to us or the temple lies at the other side from here."  
  
"*yawn* Or maybe we pass it up." 


	15. Chptr 15:Discovery:TEMPLE RUINS!

Hola Minna!!!!  
  
Hey.....Guess what? *chibified Miss L* I GOT MY MUSE AND HER INSPIRATIONS BACK!!!! Hurray!! I'm so like totally happy! Can you tell? Actually, it came back in the last chptr, around the part of how Gourry insults Filia and her weight. Anywho.....here's the rest...  
  
==================================================================  
  
(15) Discovery: THAT'S THE TEMPLE RUINS?!  
  
  
  
"Eh? Gourry? I thought you were asleep? Nevermind, how can we pass it up? We've been here that whole time." Lina had the urged to smack upside his blonde head of his.  
  
"But didn't the map say where?"   
  
"Funny enough that Gourry have mention about the map...."  
  
"Oh that 's right, didn't Miss Lina shredded it into a mill....."  
  
"*sweatdrop* Oh...yeah...hehehe...uhm...er...I...hey! Wait a minute, Gourry why did you bring up about the map?"  
  
"Cuz *stretch* I don't remember in the drawings having us going this far."  
  
"Huh?!"   
  
The crew did their shocked bit.  
  
"You mean you actually remember?"  
  
"Enough of this....it's getting old."  
  
"Well anyway, tell me...I mean, us more."  
  
"There's supposed to be an entrance after the waterfall." he scratched his sides after he gave a final yawn.  
  
Disappointed faces.  
  
"I hate to break the news to you Sherlock, but we already went thru the entrance and ended up here." the sorceress' arms pointed the direction.  
  
"Naw....that ain't it, there's supposed to be another one."  
  
Blink.  
  
"Did you guys see any other?"  
  
Shake of heads responded no."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Naw-uh."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I did or didn't cuz I was underneath everyone's cloaks, I was visually impaired."  
  
"Perhaps it's one of those hidden panels or switches on the wall."   
  
Remembering the time when just the four of them were in search for the evasive Claire Bible. Of course, Amelia blushed and shuddered when she and Lina had to wear those embarrassing outfits.  
  
"So I guess we'll have to go back."   
  
"*sigh* Alright then, everybody....hand me back your cloaks."  
  
And thus they went back in, with the make shift torches lighting their way.  
  
"I'm taking a risk here, but Gourry, did you happen to remember where on the map you saw the other entrance?"  
  
"Hmm...let me think."  
  
"Well folks...you might as well take a short nap....this may take awhile, and knowing how the writer is..."  
  
[Miss "L": -_- Hey! I...*sees the group and readers falling asleep* -_-; Hmpf...fine. I'll have to write out differently then. (turned into chibi Miss "L" and brings out a rather large alarm clock, set the timer and.....)  
  
---------------------------------BBBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG----------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAHHHH!!"  
  
The whole troupe and even the readers woke up with a start, some practically had a heartattack.  
  
"What was that?! And why is someone trying to kill me?!" Filia's hands were once again placed above her racing heart.  
  
"I don't know, but I have my suspicions."   
  
After what Zel said, everyone looked...um..up? (A/N: Why is everybody looking at me like that? *sees crew get hold on to stuff that could be thrown the amazing authoress' way* Oh oh...I need some divine intervention *typing away*.)  
  
"Hey, I remember."  
  
(A/n: Close enough *wiping forehead*...that'll work.)  
  
"Good, now take us where."  
  
They followed Mr. Gabriev to where he spied from the destroyed map.   
  
"It's right around here....I don't know where exactly but I know it's around this part of the area."  
  
"You heard the man, start scanning for anything even remotely odd, I'll try to help out as much as I can."  
  
"How? You're underneath there and..."  
  
"As long as I still have my long gloves on, I'm okay and Filia found a way for me to be able to see thru." her bright eyes sparkled from the two peepholes. "See?"  
  
"How wonderful....that is pretty clever of you Filia-chan, but who....*blink, blink* Hey, wait a minute....that's my cloak!"  
  
The dragoness smirked holding out a pair of scissors. "Miss Lina needed to see so just shut up and deal with this noble sacrifice, Namagomi."   
  
"But that was my only cloak....the one that lasted since the War of the Monster's Fall." he looked sorrowfully at the massacred material.  
  
"As Filia commented, Fruitcake, deal with it. Now get to work." she bonked his head.  
  
  
  
He rubbed his lump, sighed, and joined the rest of the crew searching and feeling the both sides of the cavern's walls. After a short time, the girls were intuitively drawn unto one side of the wall, their hands feeling on to a certain section which the guys happen to notice.  
  
"Wasn't Amelia and Lina on this side?" he cocked his empty head to the side.  
  
"Yes, and Filia was on that far side of the wall while Sylphiel was right around there in the middle."  
  
"I guess that's means only the female species can get find it." Val pondered.   
  
They gathered up behind them.   
  
"I take it that all of us found it?" the black magic expert felt their presence drawn.  
  
"Hmm...do you feel it too? the Sairaag healer asked without even bothering to turn her head to ask.  
  
"Feel what? I don't feel anything."   
  
The powerless mazuko's eyes traveled upwards, trying to find some kind of clue as soon as Gourry asked.  
  
"I can't find anything, perhaps Lina, Fi-chan, Amelia, or Miss Sylphiel can, if you will please, look either up or down to find any hidden switch of sorts."  
  
That broke their concentration, and all four followed his advise, took a couple steps back, looking surprised as their gaze stopped dead at one point between the border edge of the ceilings and wall. A minute passed by in silence then their mouths began to move with no sound.  
  
"I can't hear them, what are they saying?"  
  
"I don't know, it sounded li...."  
  
"Patefacio Porta Por Nos Imperium!" (1)  
  
There was a quick rumble and then a bright brilliance that seems to cut thru the dampen wall in the size of large oval doorway. The guys shielded then face as pieces of rock debris fallen out while nothing harmed the gals. There is a lighted passage stairway leading downwards.  
  
"Well let's go in shall we?"  
  
Lina took off her raincoat once she noticed that there's no chance for her to get wet, and started to lead with the girls in tow, entranced by a soft, soothing melody echoing thru the passages. The men followed behind them unknown and deaf to the strange music.  
  
"How come I couldn't find it when they did? I was at that same spot." his teal eyes fixated confusingly on the mentioned area.   
  
"Because you are of the male species. Remember, this temple is only for women." Val answered Aez's question.   
  
"But then how did Mauro's scouts found this passageway?"  
  
"They didn't cousin. While we were at the cliff, I noticed at the far edge where I stood were metal hooks still dugged into the surface."  
  
"I noticed that too, they had to climbed down to find it."  
  
"Then that's how they got killed."  
  
"No....remember, he said that it occurred when the last of the survivors barely made it out of Temple's ambushes, alive."  
  
"Don't you think it's somewhat odd how we're following these stairs blindly?"  
  
"It's not the stairs we're following...it's the girls." the former Gaav's follower responded to Gourry's question.   
  
"They all seem so quiet, why don't they say anything."  
  
"Could it be they're under a trance?"  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. But in any case, Aezorl, we must be careful, there may be traps for intruders such are we."  
  
"Speaking 'bout being silent, why or better yet, what are you up to?"  
  
Xellos was only a bit startled as he was brought back from his pensive mood.  
  
"*smirk* Now Zelly-kun, that would only be a secret."  
  
"One of these days Fruitcake, you will wish that you had never have thought of that phrase." with much irritation, he rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"Need not to talk of any threats, if you really wanted to know, I was going over certain numbers of hypothesis on any possible pitfalls."  
  
"Oh.....I thought it's because you don't want get hurt since you're a human."  
  
'Er...you have no idea Gourry-kun.' a chibified magically bound mazuko thought with a sweat drop hanging on the side of his dark amethyst head.   
  
"*clearing throat* And here is none....yet."  
  
"Right, figured as much."   
  
As the guys kept on eye out for any type of dangers out there, the girls were too busy enjoying the ghostly enchanting music. When at last they reached at the bottom where there lays yet another passageway.  
  
"At last, we're here."  
  
"I thought we're never gonna stop."  
  
"This is nothing compared to Rezo's lab." Gourry looked around.  
  
"Please don't mentioned that man's name ever again."  
  
"What man?"  
  
"Oddly enough that he remembered again." Xellos looked at the Astral sorcerer's eyes narrowing at the confused man.  
  
As soon as he stop talking, they are able to hear the eerie harmony coming directly in front of the entire crew. A bright light like sunshine came thru the exit.   
  
  
  
"Hey, wait do you hear something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Up ahead."  
  
There were gasps of amazement, they guys hurried at their side.  
  
"What's wr....woah."  
  
"These are the temple ruins?! I thought it would be, you know....in messy ruins."  
  
Lina exclaimed in amazement and confusion. Yet, as she surveyed the surroundings, she couldn't help but to be in awe.  
  
"This...this...is remarkable."   
  
"It is beautiful, even breathtaking." Sylphiel gently placed her left hand unto her heart.  
  
And sure enough it is, there it lays admidst in a jungle like atmosphere, filled with colorful birds singing, a small waterfall cascading into a small lake, wild gardens containing trees bearing fruits and vegetables of all types. The temple itself owes of a marvel with its decorative and florid marble columns and pillars. Statues of graceful women wearing either flowing gowns or in their armor holding weapons. The stone walls and roof tops were intricate details carved, etched, and painted.   
  
"Oh wow....this is amazing, I have never seen anything like it."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Well, I have seen something like it one time when I was very young." yet Filia wouldn't say for how long ago.  
  
"This is fabulous! You know what this means?"  
  
"I bet five bronze and copper pieces that Lina's gonna say about nature's bounty."  
  
"I call your bet and raise you one gold piece that she has treasure on her greedy mind."  
  
"Betting gentlemen? How unbecoming from you Zelgadiss and Val. *coming out a nowhere...* Here's a coin purse full of gold that Lina-chan's meaning will come out as an insult." with every bounce the small bag clinked as he smile devilishly.   
  
"You're on!" the two said it in union.   
  
"If all of you shut up and let me finish what I'm saying..." Lina snapped at them.  
  
"Does it mean that we're gonna ask somebody here in how to get to that shrine or whatever?"  
  
-----------------Whack!-----------------------  
  
"Grrr...as I was trying to say.....a place like this * eyes turned into coins* there's gotta be precious antiques and priceless treasures around." she squeak like a school girl as little coins and jewels are bouncing on her head not to mention a little bit of drool hanging to the of her mouth as poor Gourry's head is still buried in the dirt.  
  
".......seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty gold pieces. Wow Xellos, I would have never thought you would carry this much considering that we were the ones who end up paying for whatever you ordered."  
  
"Hmpf....after all the careful studies on the Dra-matta, I should have theorized that she was going to physically abuse Gourry, instead." he pouted.  
  
"Aww...don't be a sore loser Namagomi....*sigh* It's a good thing I didn't go far. It only proves that you should expect the unexpected out of her."   
  
He handed over the gambled amount to the winner. However, as soon as Zelgadiss began to pocket his winnings, Lina snatched the currency at an inhuman speed.  
  
"*blink, blink* Hey! What gives?! LINA!!"   
  
"Too bad, you guys shouldn't have gamble around me. We have to go get that inheritance of his or we'll never have our magic back as well as our cure." changing subjects and hid her newfound easy money.  
  
"Not to mention our weapons."  
  
"I don't know about this guys, don't you think it's too simple?"  
  
"Yeah, we haven't come across any traps."  
  
"Yet. But just as long as we keep our reflexes in check, we're okay."  
  
The crew walked the path that leads straight to the temple's broad gates.  
  
"When we get back home, I want Daddy to get or even build a place like this for my birthday."  
  
"My, aren't we acting selfish."  
  
"Oh no....hahaha *right arm behind head* it maybe for me, but...but I'm sharing with all of you." she quickly change opinion when she notices Lina's capricious expression.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
As the girls continue to talk amongst themselves thru the entrance, the guys were trailing behind once again blindly, also conversing with one another. However.....  
  
"Hey Xellos, where do you think these traps will pop up?"  
  
"Hmm....my assumption is that they should appear at the main entrance."   
  
....just when Gourry's and Xellos' feet were ready to settle against the constructed path...  
  
CRRAAASSSHHH..........  
  
"Whumpf......."  
  
BBAAAMMMM............  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
BBOOOOMMM..........  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
SPPLLAAASSHH............  
  
  
  
"Bbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...ccccccccooooooollllldddddddddd..."  
  
  
  
The young women rushed back towards the gates after hearing the first cries. Both sexes stayed at a safe distance though.  
  
  
  
SLAAPP..........  
  
SLAAAPP.......  
  
SLAAAPP.........  
  
  
  
".................ow.................."  
  
"As you were saying?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think we know how exactly Mauro's soldiers didn't make it."  
  
"Oh wow.....with a large rock falling, a rolling boulder, having something exploded like a detonated Dill Brand, hidden hanging water via ducts, and a very large flyswatter, it's no wonder there is one left alive." the princess gave out the details in case you're were trying to figure what happened.   
  
"Better make that three that survived Amelia."  
  
After the troupe witness the scenario and concluded that it is safe again, they rush to aide the crushed, smashed, charred, soaked, fallen, squished, twitching bodies of a comrade and a mortalized mazuko.  
  
"Gourry-Dear! Please be okay. Say something, please."  
  
"I take it those had to be the infamous lures?"  
  
"But how come nothing happened when we went thru it."  
  
"Correction, all four women did, none of ~us~ haven't."  
  
"Umm, except for these two lab rats......"  
  
"I...didn't...see...any...rats." he slurred.  
  
"I bel..lieve they're referring to us.....Gou..Gourry...ouch." his slitted eyes are still swirling.  
  
"Narf!" (2)  
  
"....who happened to triggered them."  
  
"Well Namagomi, after all these centuries, your assumption had actually proved to be wrong."  
  
"Not exactly, he was only slightly off. He didn't explain which entrance. Right, Fruitcake?"  
  
"Oh please stop with the jests....if I weren't a mortal, I would be enjoying these emitted feelings right now, not...not...augh....I never know how real human pain felt like, til now. I feel so miserable." he painfully glared at the smirking ancient dragon and chimera.   
  
"Good. But this isn't all what you deserve you trash."  
  
"Are you saying what Mister Xellos had gone thru this is considered as Poetic Justice, Miss Filia?   
  
"Hmm...why yes. Yes indeed." she smiled.  
  
"My, Filia-chan, I wouldn't have thought that you have a vengeful side. But perhaps, it is in your nature after all. As it so happens, I do happen to remember the golden dragons' way of retaliation or rather 'poetic justice' as you comment it Amelia, upon the ancient dragons....."  
  
Filia's face had fallen, tears began to welled up in her eyes. Of course, Val quickly took notice and the troupe began to worry that they may have an upcoming battle between these two. Without any magic, it's a blessing so they wouldn't endanger anybody and the temple itself but it's also a curse that there is no way to prevent this.   
  
"Stop it.....stop it. I don't want to remember...."  
  
"Remember what dear Filia? How your kind diminished the passive, neutral ones or how they were killed..."   
  
She closed her tightly, tears ran down on her cheeks.   
  
"NO!!!! I don't want to hear anymore....." she buried her face into her hands and cried.   
  
"I'm warning you, shut up, Xellos." he let out a low growl, his eyes shown the despise and danger he would unto the prankster.  
  
"Or better yet, how you, the Flare Dragon's priestess, have gone against your elders and abandoned your duty."  
  
"Please stop..." she cried harder.  
  
He grabbed the priest by his cloak, pulled him up to his smirking face.   
  
"What is the matter Val-kun? I am surprised that you would want to defend her since her tribe were the ones who..."  
  
"Enough of your tricks, I don't know what you're up to but I will not allow you to harm Filia in any form of your despicable ideas."  
  
With one dragoness weeping, an angry reborn ancient dragon, and a instigating mazuko, the whole air is gave out a very tensed state.  
  
"Okay guys, break it up! We don't have much medical supplies on us and I don't feel like putting up with this crap. I have enough of pure annoyances, stupidity, and *staring at Xellos* belligerent attempts on winning the damsel's hand!"  
  
They did as what Lina commanded. With or without magic, she's still dangerous. After much calming down due to relaxant tea that Sylphiel carried and a heartfelt conversation that included about raising her self esteem, Filia dried her eyes, felt better, and returned to her normal self. In fact, just enough to confront the provoker.  
  
She marched right in front of him with sadness and hatred mixed in her expression.  
  
"Hello Filia. Feeling better?"  
  
"*narrowing eyes* You are so pathetic Xellos, what makes you think that I would be stuck in that hole you pushed me in?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not my dear. I was just wanted you to be wary and be prepared of any surprise treachery coming from ~him~." pointing to the former Gaav's succesor.  
  
A low animalistic growl was heard. Upcoming footstops came closer behind them.  
  
"Prepare for much pain you psychotic basta...."  
  
"Didn't you guys listen to what I said moments ago?!"  
  
"Lina is right, can we please stop with these antics and come to realization on what this means?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So they have to stay here while we go in to look for it, then,"  
  
"Can you please hurry, I am now very determine to have my lovely natural dark energy return to me...ow...that hurts, can you please not do that?" he retracted his body away from the white magic practitioner.  
  
"Please Mister Xellos, I need to continue spread this ointment on your open cuts and bruises before they will become infected." the long haired brunette tries to snatch one of his waving arms.   
  
Finally, Sylphiel was able to grab his right arm. He winced while she is treating his wounds.  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Filia stop. He's not the only one who wants his own powers back. Enough time wasting, or don't you want to be a dragon again?"  
  
The Flare Dragon's ex-priestess ceased her teasing as Luna's kid sister did indeed brought up an important and main fact. Afterall, isn't it why everyone is here for? So many sacrifices she committed during her journeys with this powerful yet temperamental sorceress. Besides, Lina is impatient, if she doesn't' get what she wants, then there's Chaos to pay.  
  
"Okay Miss Lina, you won. Like you would usually do." she whispered the last sentence, quickly praying to Ceiphieed that she wouldn't hear that last sentence.  
  
The fairer sex marched past the gates and forward to the next entrance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
***(1) "Open Door For We Command" typed up in Latin....I think it's correct. So I couldn't find a better unlock spell.  
  
(2) Yup....one of Pinky's favorite words. Pinky and The Brain belonged to Warner Studios. 


	16. Chptr16:Sylphiel's Secretive Inspiration

(16) LEGACY: Slyphiel's Secretive Inspiration

"Ok! Um...where do we begin?"

Amelia's question popped in their minds as well while they looked around in the grand area. The stained glass windows had the colored lights reflect thru. The mosaic tiles are shaped into beautiful beasts of both present and of yore, either prancing or lying down. Like the statues they have seen before, some of the women are depicted as happy and carefree while the rest are displayed as proud and battle ready, prepared to become victorious. After finishing admiring the artwork, their eyes caught a glimpse of flames, burning brightly. Once they have approached them, they noticed that there are three oval doors leading to hallways to unknown areas.

"I say here would be a perfect way to start."

"Right."

"But which door to choose?" Sylphiel asked.

"Maybe we should separate; we'll cover more grounds quicker this way. Amelia and Filia to the right door while me and Sylph will take that one on the left." giving one lit torch to Amelia as she took the other.

"What if one of us finds the armor?"

"That's why the pairing, one of us will get the other two to lead us there."

"But Miss Lina, what if none of the rooms we choose doesn't have it?"

"Then we all go in to the middle. Let's set up a time limit just in case, how's 15 minutes. 20's the max. If we don't get out by that time, then, one will sent for help to the others. Got it?"

All three chicas agree and off they went.

Tick...tick...tick... .. 1 hour later and after trying ever path

... ... ...and Lina is frustrated.

"You know something? I'm getting pretty annoyed with this stupid place. There's just too many empty rooms and passages that lead to dead ends. If only I did have my powers...I'll Mega Brand this place into what it's supposed to be...a bunch of rubble!" she kicked the carved stone which only gave her a stubbed toe for attacking an inanimate object.

"OW! DAMNIT!"

"Miss Lina, please try to calm down. We better hurry and decide before it gets even more late than it already has."

"No kidding Filia, dusk should be starting to settle in about another hour." She gingerly massaged her foot.

"Well...we could try going this way. I don't know why, but my intuition is telling me to do so." she pointed to the right of the large chamber.

"But Miss Filia and I went thru there already..."

"...and found it only some kind of storage room and a small Invocational Heya."

"Did you say Invocational Heya?" Sylphiel asked.

The golden dragoness nodded yes.

"I wonder..."

"What is it Syl...wait...what the heck is an Invocational Heya?"

"Miss Lina! I'm surprised at you. Your sister didn't explain to you?"

The redhead shuddered. "I think she kinda said something about what it is...don't mention her again...ever...please."

"It's where high priestesses, priestesses, and even shrine maidens go to pray and meditate. Did either one of you seen anything in that room out of the ordinary."

Amelia and Filia looked at each other for a moment, "Hai. We both saw a large orihalcon statue of a woman, probably the founder or a legendary high priestess."

"Was she young and kneeling, holding a crescent staff or was she old and standing with a runic wand?"

"She was old and standing."

"No...she's young and kneeling."

"Ah for pity's sake...is it one or the other?!"

Once again, they looked at each other, bearing a puzzling expression, with a curt nod, they responded...

"Both...we think."

"Both? But that can't be right."

"Just as I thought...Miss Lina I think it's for the best if we all go back there and find out for sure before the sun and the moon have completely settled in their usual position."

She stared at the long haired brunette for a moment while a question mark appears on her head, trying to figure out what's going on. Lina blinked, breaking her thoughts and with a sigh, she responds,

"Oh...alright. It's worth a try anyway. Women's intuitions are pretty good to rely on, especially now that we don't have anything else in our side, that damn jerk."

So they headed towards the theoretical direction. During their walk in silence, passing thru closed doors and down the corridor, Lina couldn't help but wonder why there's so much urgency to reach to that specific destination, not that she's complaining nor questioning Sylphiel's hypothesis. As she was ready to ask her best friend's potential girlfriend...

"This is the room, correct?"

"Yes."

Sylphiel shut her eyelids as she withheld a long exhale. With both hands on the brass handles, she slowly opened both doors and eyes to only feel overwhelmed with certain familiarity whenever she takes a step. The three bishoujos followed her towards the famed statue only to stare at the uniqueness of it. After Lina slowly inspected the orihalcon art, she looked a little surprised for she could not find any hairline seam.

"I can't find any possibility of two stone mended together or that it's done by an ordinary sculptor. As of matter of fact, there's some magic still lingering unto this stone. Okay Sylphiel, you apparently know something about this place, so...spill it!"

"Hey yeah...how can two statues merged into one?" Amelia commented after also observing the wondrous craft.

She paused a moment as if she's trying to remembered a memory of long ago. After a short, soft sigh, she speaks,

"Back during my days of training, I have often heard stories of a very strong high priestess who was rumored to be a daughter of one of the shinjukos due to her extraordinary powers and mysterious heritage. Part of her magic was to be able to transform into a woman of juvenescence and another of old sage. There was also the fact that she can even become a dragon. With such ability, she had to do her services as a secret for protection and defense. She built a secluded shrine for potential shrine maidens and high priestess' apprentices."

"So you're basically saying this place could be the very shrine?"

"Yes. Her name is Michiko Alana."

"I haven't heard or anything like that during my training, where did you get that information from?"

"Oh, you have been around for a very long time huh Miss Fi..."

The princess stopped immediately and beads of sweat on her forehead once she realized what words her little mouth slipped out. The dragoness' glare of physical threat. She gulped and let out a small 'have-pity' shriek.

"...lia...er...I..coughI don't remember a Michiko Alana nor anyone like her during my training either, maybe it depends on certain branches of the Guild. like Miss Sylphiel's town." trying to change her comment.

"Maybe...hmmm...a daughter of one of the gods, which would make her a demigoddess, and a shape shifter. pensive mood I haven't found any kind of hidden profiles nor classified manuscripts that mentioned about her in the Magic Guild, much less heaving any sort of myths of anything similar to it. And I doubt they would keep something this important hidden unless they believe that a) the priestess was proven nothing more than a story; b) any information on her were completely destroyed where the old main head quarters used to be old Sairaag by Zanaffar; or c) she kept herself very well concealed so that she may not be hunted down for experimentation or worse, have mazuko lords coming to only destroy you."

"Neither the Grande Priestess Michiko nor this temple was ever revealed to anyone outside this community and well...I wasn't really taught by the Magic Guild."

"Wait...you were home schooled?"

"That explains how she wasn't able to cast attack spells very well but can cast a powerful White Magic spell to heal Miss Lina when we had to fight against Koppi Rezo and Zanaffar."

"Actually, she brought me back to life but we're getting off this subject...Sylphiel, something tells me that you're trained by your mother and your grandmother who was only passing down what maternal generations of Michiko's high priestesses learned, am I right?"

She nodded. Amelia and Filia turned around shocked at this correct assumption.

"Miss Lina, how did you know about her past?"

"Well...based on how she was told about a legend that hasn't been circulated beyond the family circle and how she described the statue is enough for me to put two and two together."

"Not to be rude, but how is the statue connected with the armor?" Filia did point out an important fact.

"Sylphiel?"

"From what I understood, there's supposed to be another room...a large safe if you will."

"Great! Now...does anyone have an idea how this is gonna work? I'm open to suggestions?"

"Perhaps Miss Sylphiel has some kind of incantation to unlock it."

All turned to her for her positive response. However the expression on her face suggest otherwise.

"I'm sorry, from what I was told, whenever they have her statuette or emblem such as this one, it was meant to remain hidden and protected. Only the exalted priestess herself can undo this sort of lock.."

"Why do we always get stuck having the most difficult part of the job?"

"And how do we exactly do that?! It's not like there's a way we can get in touch wither her...She's Dead!!"

"How about trying pulling or pushing the statue?"

Despair appeared on each of the pretty gal's faces. However, Amelia was not having that...as long as she's around, she'll make sure that justice will never fade. And so...with a cough, the girls looked up where the noise came from, which it happens to from a certain princess with a reality complex.

"Oh no…."

"Miss Lina, Miss Filia, Miss Sylphiel….Do not Despair! For we cannot lose hope, we cannot lose our faith in ourselves, and we certainly cannot give up for the light of Truth and Justice will shine and guide us back to….."

"The light…that's right! Hey Syl….I keep meaning to ask you why the rush to get here before dusk settled." Interrupting the Seyruun's heir to the throne as she hung her head low from defeat.

She blinked and blushed at the sudden memory loss.

"Oh, yes putting hand behind head I had quite forgotten about that."

Sweatdrop

"Maybe hanging around Mister Gourry is a lot more contagious than what first thought." Amelia spoke as she climbed back down from the statue before a certain someone will.

"From what I understand, the majority of these rooms usually held a hint on how to open the secret chambers or hidden safes….."

"Safes? You mean like where they keep valuable treasure and priceless artifacts?!" her ruby reds started to sparkle from the lovely visions dancing on her head.

"Well….yes. However, there is a catch….."

And there's goes her dream dashed onto the floor.

"sigh Let me guess, that exalted Priestess had to be the only one to open it, right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"What! That's no use to us! We don't even have a way to find one! " Filia acted childish.

"Well….maybe there is…..we have Sylphiel….she comes from generations of Alana's High Priestesses and…."

"I can't……there was a great deal of secretive tomes that were either destroyed in Old Sairaag or lost when the temple had to close. My mother nor my grandmother can tell me what they didn't know themselves."

"Oh great!"

"But….but that only take us back to the beginning of the problem!"

Amelia wanted to pout so badly but it's not, by any mean, how a princess behaves in situations like this.

"Girls, girls, girls…..don't you know by now that our day could never be complete without any form of a catch."

Sylphiel's eyes began to water as she felt her heart heavy with her friends' disappointment.

"I….I am very sorry for giving everyone more problems rather than help solving it." Her face sullen as her dark bangs tries to cover up the tears.

As the teardrops began to flow more fluently, she felt 2 pair of arms and hands around her shoulders, arms and hands comforting her. She opened her eyes somewhat startled as she also felt a small body hugging her from the front as the rest of the other appendages slowly pulled away. After focusing who it is….

"Miss Lina?"

"It's alright….don't cry." She stepped back.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Miss Sylphiel."

"It's that we felt despaired from so many problems that follow us everywhere. I should be the one to apologize for my childish attitude, Sylphiel…..please forgive me."

"But…."

The redhead lifted one gloved finger up in front of her face as she grinned.

"No buts….it seems you've forgotten what I, Lina Inverse, won't give up so easily, especially when everyone I care about is in trouble."

"Oh Miss Lina!! You have finally received Truth and Justice into your wicked heart….

………BAM!

"……OOOOOWWWW!!! MISS LINAAAAA!!!!!"

"WICKED HEART?!?!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WICKED I CAN BE YOU RUNT!!!!"

"Aaahhh….you mean you can get worse?!

(Sigh) So far for the softer side of the Chaos Child. She pounce her on her cowering victim who couldn't sprint out of danger on time. However, Filia pushed them apart, much to the relief of the Seyruun Princess.

"???????"

"CAN'T YOU GUYS STOP AND BE SEROUS FOR ONCE?!"

With the golden dragon towering over the two, Amelia felt calm after the wanted interruption while Lina narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hmpf….fine….it's not fun without my magic anyway."

Somewhere in the back of the other 3 minds, they imagined how her torturous her powers are, they shivered.

"Somehow Miss Lina…I think that's suppose to be a good thing for us."

"Remember I'm good at keeping tabs on everyone…and I mean every_one_, _Filia_."

She stomped towards the statue, leaving at her back, a frightened trio. Pretty soon, they joined up wither her, standing and staring blankly at the orihalcon piece.


	17. Chptr 17:A Lesson in Enigmatics 101

Hola Minna-San!  
I'm soo happy that I was able to update so soon. I'm sorry to all who thought both story & myself are dead (not literary). But I'm glad that I still have readers. I'll try harder to update. Well, here we go.

Chapter 17: A LESSON IN ENIGMATICS 101

Lina rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I can't find anything. How about you guys?"

They nodded no.

'Oh dear great Ciepheed...please help us.'

Filia looked upward. She notices how beautiful the moon look thru the large adorned window from the domed cieling. Then saw how intricate the artwork surrounded the window. A couple clouds have scattered and left patches of moonlight peaking thru. Its silver radiance illuminated thru the glass. Her eyes followed, while the light shines unto...she blinks...

'Could it be...' "Lina."

"Huh."

"Can you please come here and look at this."

Not only did Lina did so, but the other two bishoujos followed suit.

"Did you find a clue?"

"I think so."

"Well..."

They saw her looking up, so they did the same. They saw the clouds drifting across the brilliant moon.

"Oh...how pretty." Amelia commented.

"Do you think there's clues left in the artwork, Miss Sylphiel?"

"I gotta admit, the craftmanship is detailed enough to point out a major hint."

"But this isn't the case, is it Sylphiel?"

After quick analazing, she shook her gentle head no. She looked up again, a group of clouds had just disappeared from the edge of the frame, as if on cue of what she wants point out.

"Just look at the moon."

Puzzled, they listened and at that precise moment the moon was bare in its own radiance, illuminating where the statue stands. Its rays made Michiko Alana glow with a pearlesque sheen. However, that wasn't the only thing glowing...

"Look!"

She pointed what is around the statue.

"The...the floor..."

"Is it me...or is it glowing?"

"Faintly, but yes." The sorceress knelt next to it for a closer look.

"I believe this is an invisible seal." Filia decided to inspect it as well.

"How? I mean, we could have sense it or at least see a certain mark stating a seal was placed."

After closer inspection...

"What do you make of it Filia?'

"I'm sorry but this seal is like the second part of the spell."

"sigh That's what I thought." She stood back up, massaging her temples. "Might as well, even with our magic it still wasn't going to be easy to break open the two seals."

'What a mess we put ourselves into...how can Justice leave us...shakes head NO! No negative thoughts. There's gotta be away.'

Amelia gently pounded her fist unto her other hand and continue to study the statue of Michiko Alana again with more determination. Hoping it's something that they had overlooked. Something that may have been simple and ordinary. She may not be very observant as Lina but she could very well try her might. Her eyes continue to scan over one specified area that seems to her... familiar. Flashback of Sylphiel kneeling with her purple wand standing during her meditation. Then it hit her...those big blue eyes widen when the princess just realize why and where that particular piece is affecting her.

"Mmmmmiss Lina, Miss Sylphiel and Miss Filia...come here quick!"

"You found something?!"

finger pointing Lllllooook!"

Curious mixed with hopefulness, they followed the direction where she pointed.

"What? I don't see anything unusual?"

And that's when Sylphiel gasped.

"But I do Filia...Syl...take out your wand."

The Sairagg shrine maiden not needed to be told twice. She brought it out and held it carefully looking back and forth. The Dragon ex-priestess sees her wand and notices the similarity, however it's with the young woman and her staff. She turns back the old woman with her stone rune wand.

"Um...Lina...take a look at this." The blonde guised woman traced her finger gingerly at the marvel of such a simple clue.

The two brunettes joined her. Four pair of jewelled eyes started to compare the real wand against the sculpted one.

"Well, besides the fact that both staff and wand are missing some componenets, Sylphiel's wand would be the perfect replica of these two."

The black magic practicioner commented as the raven haired miss hugged fondly the gift that her dear father, Eruk, gave her.

'Oh Father...what else have you and mother have not told me? I miss you very much.' As she closes her eyes, tears trickled on her warm cheeks and a couple of the drops fell onto the wand's orb.

The large blue gem started to slowly glow.

"Sylphiel! You...your wand...the orb...they're...they're the key!!"

"I thought so...figure as much since I made the connection that both statue and wand summed up to Sylphiel's ancestors."

"Well...yes, that may be true but it still hasn't actually given us exactly how to unlock these seals..."

"We know for sure that her wand is the answer...but to make it..."

Her think light bulb flashed on. "...work...hey Syl...can you separate the orb and your wand?"

"I..I don't know...I haven't really tried..."

"Well try it now...I'm just going on a hunch here..."

"Of course...it's obvious!" Amelia exclaimed.

The raven tressed maiden concentrated to remove the two apart as it still continue to glow so not to break it. She too have the same conclusion as Lina does.

"Any luck?"

She started to feel it loosening. "I think it's coming loose."

"Lemme try..."

"I think..."

"You can let me try Sylphiel since I much stronger than Lina."

The mentioned sorceress head grew big, her eyes redder than fire, and her voice shrieked with fury.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!!!!" clenching her fists to her sides.

"If the shoe fits..." avoiding the killing stares from non-magical girl as she folded her arms.

"Um...Miss Filia...I would quit while I'm ahead. You know she can make your life miserable with or without her magic."

"Does it matter...I am, after all, a pure Gold Dragon. Much stronger and smarter than any race..."

"OH...SO NOW I'M STUPID TOO, FILIA?!?!" her nostrils flared up.  
The Sairaag's survivor still remain concentrating on how to loosen her own relic, however the pleas and yelling isn't exactly helping her achieve this small yet difficult task. She understands that they are under a lot of pressure...as of matter of fact, it is starting to irritate quite a bit as well. She started to bite her bottom lip as she yet again try to figure out how to take them apart. Each second felt a minute to her, the stress is getting to everyone, including the meek priestess. That is until the strain was begining to get to her...

" ...ALRIGHT LIZARD LIPS...YOU WANNA FIGHT..YOU GOT IT!!! "

"PLEASE...S...STOP...IITTT! WE'RE FRIENDS...NOT ENEMIES... "

"FINE BY ME SHRIMP!!!"

...and started to snap...

"CAN THE THREE OF YOU PLEASE STOP THIS ARGUMENT!"

...pop!...

The sound left the four bishoujos dumbfounded, staring at the now two pieces of the main solution. At the shock of what just occured, Sylphiel lost balance of the no longer glowing orb thus falling out of her hand...

"Careful, if this is broken, so is our chances to get our powers back." when Lina's quick reflexes caught it as it barely reaches inches of the hard stone floor. She stood back up and handed it to its owner.

dusting hands off "Ok...now, Sylphiel will you please do the honors."

"But...but it's no longer glowing..."

"Will it still work?"

"Hmm...Syl...your theory?"

"I...deep sigh I think it will continue to glow once I either put it back on my wand or on to the statue."

"Right...well...go ahead."

She took the advice and the gem started to illuminate brighter and brighter once it was close enough towards the stone art.

"Why is it not working?"

"I don't think I hold it, I think... I'm suppose to put it..." She slips the gem into the empty slot of where the young and kneeling Michiko Alana holding the crescent staff.

"...here." she smiled gently as its luminance is now starting to glitter.

"Is it suppose to do that?"

"Actually...I'm not quite done, yet."

She continue to walk the other side to where the old half diety maiden standing with her runic wand. Sylphiel slipped her purple wand into the hole that the statue holds.

"There...that should do it." saying it proudly.

Once she solved the last piece of the puzzle, they felt a strong, sudden power surge seeping thru. However, the problem is that it seems to come from everywhere. They looked at the magical art, glittering gold and glowing silver white swirls from both sides. The pulse quickens along with the heartbeats of our favorite heroines. When all of sudden it rapidly gathered to one area, swirling around the statue many times, with each turn growing larger and stronger. Finally, it cascaded like a waterfall unto the the seal. It stopped for about a minute, but before anyone can utter a single word, there was loud burst of shimmering golden light, exploded like Lina's Dam Brass (without the mess), converting the auric circle into an eight-pointed star in the middle of the marbled floor. The power trace of light, imprinted itself to the star, pulsating steadily.

"Www...what's going on? Did...it...worked?" the Saillune princess asked.

"The...the magic seal...it seems it revealed itself."

"So does it mean we solved it?"

"Induboubtly."

"gaspL..Look." Filia pointed towards the artifact stirring.

They followed her finger to see Michiko Alana statue lifting upwards, stopped as soon as it reached the cieling, then disappeared. There it unveiled what was underneath. A stairwell leading down to a small room-like space. There it lays within a shelf like cage made out of strong orihalcon...

"Is that...is that the armour?" after taking couple steps down, Filia noticed it first.

"It had to be, we went thru too much trouble just to find the damn thing. Well...there's no point in just standing around, the best way to get answers is to just investigate it ourselves."

The walked further down, closer to the cage.

"But it looks like..well...like it's a piece of wing from a very large animal."

"Yeah, like sorta like a bat's wing."

"Do you know any bat this large and the color red?"

"No."

"Maybe it was a chimera bat."

"Well whatever it is, it's ugly."

"Nevermind how it looks, getting this thing and leaving this place is what is important right now."

Once they reached close enough to retrieve it, Filia couldn't help but felt cautious. She tries to ignore the emotion as she open the easy lock on the cage. But the feeling of dread weighed heavily on her. Not because there might be another trap or seal but it's that red...thing that's making her feel...petrified? Wrathful? A mixture of both. Maybe.

"Filia...Filia...FILIA!"

"blink, blink Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y..yes...why?" lying to her friends.

"Well cuz you were just standing there, shaking."

"I..I was?" looking at Lina.

"Yeah, are you sure you ok?"

"It's the armour." Sylphiel knows.

She looked at her, she shook her head yes.

"I know. I felt it...we all felt that pointing thing's aura."

"It have some kind of miasma of sorts...an evil one." The dragoness returned to stare back at it.

There was a long sigh coming from the leader of the group.

"We still need to carry this 'precious cargo' back to Macille, without touching it, of course."

"I'll look for some kind of covering." Filia wanted to leave to get fresh air. The miasma is making her feel ill.

"I'll help you." Amelia followed suit for she too doesn't want be in that room.

After the two left, "So, what do you think, Syl?" curious as what exactly they're dealing with.

She stood there, eyes closed, meditating on the red item. A distorted image came to her mind. She scrunched her face as if she trying to get a clearer picture. Soon, she got fire, hearing screams, and red... blood...blood everywhere...and then a sharp piercing scream that awoke her from scrying. She collapsed unto her knees with her hands covering her ears, crying.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!"

"Sylphiel!"

"I'm okay...but whatever that thing is, Lina...we can't give this to him...we have to destroy it. Otherwise, every life in this world is in grave danger."

"Oh great! That's what I was afraid of. You saw that much."

"Yes, the screams...the blood...so much hatred...so much destruction." the tears streaked her cheeks again.

The patter of two set of racing feet came to stop right next to them.

"What happenend!"

"We heard her screamed!"

"Another dilemna. Sylphiel was able to get enough astral info to warn us that this is not meant to be found..at all."

"Oh no...not another 'end of the world' problem." the princess stated exasperated.

"That was probably the reason I had so many terrible feelings." tightening her hands into a large, thick canvas cloth.

"Here, give me that." taking the material and threw it meticulously over the wing.

"Okay, Amelia, you're gonna carry it..."

"WHAT?! I'm not going to carry that awful thing!"

Another longful sigh escaped from her lips, "Look...we really can't have Filia nor Sylphiel carry it due to their sensitivity to the armour's energy."

"Why me though? I'm also a white magic sorceress, don't you think it's going to affect me as well?"

"I'm not saying it won't but, right now we don't have our magic to exactly protect ourselves. Besides, if it's too heavy for you, I'll help you carry it."

"But Lina..."

"No buts...I know it's gonna affect me too but look at it this way, once we meet the guys, we can have Gourry carry it since it won't really affect him at the least."

"Miss Lina...you're going to give Prince Mauro the armour?" Sylphiel looked at her sadly.

"Only long enough for him to restore back our powers and destroy that talisman. Then we can get rid of it once and for all. C'mon Amelia, take it out already."

The princess followed the order, regrettably. She silently prayed to Ciepheed to protect and help her. As is her prayer was answered, with cautiousness on not touching it at all, she was able to remove it from its jail. Amelia blinked, surprisingly, it was light.

"I got it." yet she still felt the ickyness of it.

"Good, now let's go. I don't want to risk any surprises from either here or the armour."

The ladies got out of the area where the sculpture once stood. The sky shows how in a couple of more hours and will be morning. They headed back towards the entrance.

"It's a shame that the last remaining evidence of Michiko Alana's portrait and existence."

"It's probably for the best. There's no telling what might actually happenend to this place if it was to be discovered by anyone else."

"You just want to make sure that when your magic is back, you can come back and uncover any more secrets to find treasure."

"But of course! Did you so many magical locks on those rooms? Imagine all that wonderful stuff laid hidden behind those doors!"

"There wouldn't be a Lina Inverse if she stops cold turkey on treasure hunting."

The girls laughed a bit except for the sorceress extraordinaire. Usually, she wouldn't take that comment, but she's letting it slide since a laugh is what they need to ease the tension.

'Oh really Filia? You are still on my list from earlier.' smirking, she can't let them off that easy. She's got a reputation to protect.


	18. Chptr18:A Hunch What The Guys Won't Know

**To all my fellow fanfic readers…it's me, the authoress Miss "L"**

**Yes, I am back. I went thru a lot of crap these last couple of years which included a divorce and forced to come back to my parents' house (not that I'm not ungrateful). **

**The reason I'm writing about this is just to let you know that when I decided to write/type my stories, I ran thru a problem….the junk drive that I invested is no longer working any computer and labtop, so I couldn't remember what I typed. There's my dilemma! -_-; I knew I should have bought a better brand. Luckily for me, I had the original stories on a floppy disk. So bear with me as I try to remember what I wrote on that junk drive. I bought a better known brand….hopefully this will last forever….**

**T hank you so much for putting up with me and also for continuing to be a reader.**

**Now back to work!****!!**

**Miss "L" ^.**~

**P.S. I can't wait til they have Slayers: Revolution and Evolution-R tv series comes to America!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 : A Hunch: What The Guys Won't Know Won't Hurt 'Em

"Um….Miss Sylphiel…what's going to happen to your wand?" Amelia asked with concern.

She sadly stared on the floor. "I…I don't know."

She picked up her face up, trying to look cheerful. "I suppose that was meant to be. That…that my wand was suppose to remain here….it's home." but to no avail, a tear slipped, betraying her mask.

"Aw don't Syl, once we get our magic back we come back here. I'm sure we can find a way to get it back. Even if it means I gotta Dams Brass this place."

"Ok." the Sairaag priestess responded softly.

Lina looked at her with the determination in her eyes that assured Sylphiel with her promise. Feeling hopeful again, she smiled at her.

"Good. Now let's leave, I'm sure the boys are getting worried about us."

With that remark, they headed back up and ready to exit out of the beautiful Invocational Heya.

After leaving the long corridors, hallways, and the beautiful rooms, each of the bishoujos started to feel saddened to leave magnificent temple, even the treasure seeker. However, that was not the only feelings they have, for the started to feel sick to their stomach from being near the discovered oddity. The princess of the White Magic Kingdom accidentally let the armor fall, a loud noise echoed like a ripple affect throughout every room in the ruins, once it hit the marbled floor. She didn't mean to, even though she hated the cargo.

"Oh no….I didn't mean to drop it…but I'm just not feeling well and…." embarrassed for not only the incident but also for what it seems like, disrespecting the tranquility and the elegance of the shrine by conveying that ugly shield from out of a secured and preserved environment.

"That's alright Amelia, I know you didn't do that on purpose. Beside, we're all not feeling well and it's because of it. Here, I better help you carry it." she wearily volunteered despite the fact her gut tells her not to come near the evil article.

Feeling weak but glad, they almost reach to the exit. Just as they are ready to open the doors,

"Hold on for a moment girls."

"What's the matter?"

"I was thinking….it best not to tell the guys of what Sylphiel had seen and how we are feeling. Not until we are sure this is not one of these 'world in danger' kind of dilemma."

"But Sylphiel did see it…."

"I'm not disregarding it, I just want to make sure that nobody gets nervous in case that Mauro will be able to sense the possible truth. For all we know, it maybe just a hunch."

"Oh…well alright then…I guess."

"I don't feel comfortable keeping this from them."

"Neither do I Amelia, but I want to make a few hypothesis before I tell anyone, got it?"

The girls agreed. Keeping a cheery mask, gathered their strength and they opened the doors to see morning greeting them warmly.

about 1 hour later

"We were wondering when you ladies will came back."

"Yeah…we were beginning to worry. You haven't return before night came. "

"Oooh…..you were?! How sweet!"

"See I told you."

"Well yeah…how else are we suppose to get our magic….."

"….and my sword back!"

Girls face faulted.

"Oh well…so far for romance." tending a bump on her forehead.

"Hey! What happen to being gentlemen and being concern about our delicate selves?!"

"Oh…you guys can handle it."

"Besides, there's nothing delicate about you, Filia-chan, nor the _Princess_ Amelia."

"I can be tough too!" Sylphiel protested.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!" the three other maidens shrieked out their questions.

Wishing to stop any further bursts of anger and a very well upcoming fight, Zelgadiss decided to just ask what happened to Lina.

"What took you so long? It should have seem a very easy job to retrieve that heirloom."

"Oh you have no idea how wrong you are." She tries to rub her sinus headache away.

"By the tone of your voice, I assume all of you ran into trouble?"

She nodded. "But it's nothing that Lina Inverse couldn't handle!"

"Right, I should have known."

"So Lina…where is it? Is it big? What color is it? Does it have magic?"

"Better yet, what is this heirloom that Mauro has gone to the extreme with us?" the former Gaav's follower wanting to get a better answer from them, somehow he has a bad feeling about the answer.

"Sorry to break the news to you, but it's not what we expected…at first."

"What do you mean?"

"See it for yourself."

Amelia pushed forward and pulled down its thick covering, being careful not to touch the suit itself. Her gentle face still scrunched into a mix of horror and disgust from having to carry it.

"Here's the atrocious thing." the princess tries hard not to practically throw the stupid item on the floor.

"Hmm…."

Xellos placed his right arm across his stomach, holding his left arm, his left hand wrapped around his chin as if contemplating or thinking. Moments later, as in a trance, he moved forward a bit towards the armory. He's right gloved hand stretched to touch the surface however….

"This is Mauro's royal family heirloom?!"

He snatched his hand back when the practically high pitch voice of Rezo's unknown great/great grandson almost shatter his eardrum. 'Thankfully that had occurred even though it cost my hearing. *sigh* It is best if I do not do this again…not at least without many precautions and protection spells on hand.' he thought as he quickly composed his posture and retreated back, nursing his ringing ears.

"Are you sure that you have the right item, I mean it looks like it could fly with these? Don't you think there's gotta be something else to it?"

"Yes it is the right one and no that's it."

"Oh, besides that swirly vapor thingies around it?"

"You mean you can sense it, too?"

"Well, yeah. Who hasn't?" answering Val's question, nonchalantly.

They looked at the blonde swordsman.

'Hmm…even Mister Gabriev can feel it. That's not good.' Xellos thought.

"All that trouble for this?" returning the problem at hand.

"Exactly what I thought too which came up a couple of questions…."

"…..like what can that thing do that Mauro have to threaten us and…"

"….and why the need to possess it so urgently? Yeah, I already had a couple of conclusions when we were at the Invocational Heya."

"Yes, as well as we know why Michiko made positively sure that no one is to get this armor…at all." Amelia responded.

They men were looking at the females quizzically. Zelgadiss walked closer to the odd thing. With his keen eyes, he tried to examined it as well. He began to ponder however he started to feel its miasma reaching out for him, as if calling him, begging him to touch it's skin, to feel it underneath his fingertips. The 1/3 magically sealed mazuko started to feel the longing to have it within his two hands, to grasp it, to marvel it, to don it, that is until,

"Hey Zel!" he woke up from his reverie. He soon realized what he had almost done.

"Who's Michiko?" trying to pretend he was listening the whole time…luckily he heard the last part of the sentence before he became too entranced.

"She was the founder and to make a long story short, she's the one who created this temple by using a lot of magic to protect it and its inhabitants by all means of humans, dragons, and mazukos, especially when it comes to valuable treasures." she concluded but still not convinced that he was listening at all.

"Treasure hunting again, Lina?"

Her head hung down, "I can't find anything worth even a gold piece…..just old teapots. And with out my magic powers, I can't find anything that doesn't involve magic to help uncover!"

"Old?! They're antiques!"

"Ugly antiques, Filia."

"Well maybe if there were a couple of bandits around…"

"What's that suppose to mean Val?!?!"

"Exactly what it is meant to understand, now drop the attitude and let us take our leave, shall we? I am certain everyone would like things to be back to normal, correct?"

"For once I agree with that priest, and I hope it's the last time."

"Oh Filia-chan….you hurt my feelings. For a moment there I thought that you came to understand your feelings for me."

Amazingly, a little slight pink tinged her cheeks. Just as the ancient dragon was beginning to snap his teeth at that cumbersome demon, the pretty golden dragoness was able to restore her posture and replied without sputtering.

"Hmpf….keep dreaming, Namagomi."

With that, except a certain demon, everyone happily left the beautiful landscape but not before the guys noticed how slowly the girls are moving.

"Hey Gourry!"

"Yeah Lina?"

"Can you please carry this, we had a long night and we're pretty much tired."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ok." and like a good little boy, he was able to carry it with just one hand.

"Wait Gourry, Lina, why don't we stop."

"Naw….we need to hurry back…"

"My cousin is right Miss Lina. You said yourself that all of you had a long night…"

Quickly stifling a yawn, she put her hand up to protest.

"I'm alright beside the sooner the better, unless Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel wants too." she turned to them.

They look as tired as she does and yet, just as determined to get rid of the armour.

"We're fine. We can make it."

"Very well, if that is what you want."

The pretty gals nodded their heads. They continued to walk the same path where they had first entered back that leads up to the cave but not before….

"Alright….you know the drill, hand them over."

….she stepped out from the stairs. Then it begins again with the pushing and shoving of certain paranoid people over crossing the precarious bridge, making sure that both cursed sorceress and the armor are safe and dry. After that was done and over with,

"*muffled* Okay, Gourry, give me the map." she stated.

"*blink* I don't have it Lina."

"Of course you do Numbskull."

"No he doesn't."

"Who does then?!" she was getting frustrated.

"Well, you had it last Miss Lina.."

"…and after your temper tantrums, you tore it into shreds."

"I did no such thing Filia."

"YOU DID TOO!!" Practically all, except for Gourry, Sylphiel, and Xellos, retorted.

"Oh." sweat dropped and scratched her head as soon as she suddenly remembered what she had done. Then she quickly did an Amelia Power Stance.

"Well. There's No Use In Crying Over Spilled Milk! If All of Us (minus Gourry) Put Our Heads Together, I'm Sure We Will Get To Macille And Get Our Powers Back In No Time!"

Fireworks going off in the background, complaints from a sweat-dropped Gourry and a teary-eyed Amelia.

"Good grief…there she goes again with her cover up." sighed out loud.

"No fair! These were my special effects and favorite fireworks Miss Lina!"

"Pretty words Lina won't save you, but alas, we have no other choice, we'll just have to retrace it from our memories."

Grrrrr……. the rumble started to echo around them.

"After we eat. We'll just camp early. It's only common sense since you, Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia, barely have energy to walk. It is affecting our travel time."

"Very well then, I give in." she plopped unto the ground.

"Me too. My feet are hurting me and I could barely keep my eyes open."

The rest followed suit on either a log, stump, and even a patch of a lot of grass.

"Agreed."

"Ok. Shall we eat!" greedily, rubbing her gloved hands together.

After setting camp and foraging for food, they ate peacefully with a bit of annoyance from the prankster, that is until they managed to tie him up to a tree….and shut his mouth with a sock and a bandanna. Later in the evening, with the promise from the mazuko, they set him free and he ate by himself, which suited him just fine, considering who he have for company.

Late in the evening, it was Lina's turn to watch camp. She stroked the fire as she sat thinking. She can't help but to ponder what is going on with this mission. Despite the fact she doesn't want to touch the awful thing, she does need to find out. It is part of her nature to be curious but it's also helps that she needed to know just how dangerous and how accurate the meek maiden's vision is . She dropped her stick and got up towards to where it's at. She tries hard to fight off the sudden repulsion from its energy as soon as she started to lift the covering. She took off right glove and slowly yet barely touching the material, she made a face and quickly snatched her hand back as if it bit her. It was just enough of a moment for her to feel the armor's surface leathery and yet smooth.

"What is it made of?" She thought out loud.

"Lina? Is that you?"

"Oh...Filia, what are you doing still up?" noticing a dark tinged circles forming under her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep with that _thing_ near us. What were you doing?" looking at the sorceress but yet keeping distance from the armor.

"Huh….everyone can sense that armor, even dumb and magical-deprived Gourry can feel it. I mean, it lay hidden for so long and what it's made out of…it feels and looks like dragon's hide but…"

The blonde's gentle face expressed fear mixed with hatred.

"That is because it is, but none belonging to my race, not of Val's, nor any other." she gripped her arms as shivers ran down her spine.

The black magic sorceress looked at her quizzically, "Maybe it's from another dragon from another world like from Almace's or something?"

She shook her no. " No…I don't think so. All I can sense from it is that…that it's not mortal and not….commonly _immortal_." she shuddered.

"Really?"

"Lina…that …that…evil thing is awakening…we need to let them know, even if it is just a hunch." her blue eyes portraying with much fear and fret.

"I noticed that too…ever since we shown it to the guys."

Lina felt her stomach churning, not from hunger but from the fear that has starting to gnaw its way thru. Maybe they should have left that monstrous suit back there and just live an ordinary life. She as well as her fellow sorceresses and sorcerers could always find a way to have their magic, but it will take years for them to just cast a simple Fireball spell. Amelia and Sylphiel can always continue their duties since they're shrine maidens as well, Gourry just being Gourry won't affect him at all. Filia and Val would had to adjust themselves of just becoming a-short-life-spanned mortals. A smile crept up her face at the thought that the fruitcake can learn a lesson from being a mere human and find himself in perfect misery and torture. But she saddened quickly at the thought of Zelgadiss…

'Oh yeah…what's going to happen to him? He may be patient but he's also a depressive guy, he might actually do something stupid.'

"Lina? Are you alright. Are you even listening to me?"

She woke up from her thoughts, "Uh…yeah, I was just thinking that this is going to be a very major problem once we got ourselves in this mission. What I'm trying to figure out is how can it be harnessed away for so long without anyone knowing about it, well except for Mauro's family." she stopped, shocked of what she just hypothesize.

"Both of you ladies' assumptions are correct."

The two swerved their heads towards the speaker.

"Ugh…fruitcake, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"I was asleep but very uncomfortably since the ground is pretty hard, the night air is too warm, there is too many insects and other creepy crawling things….."

"Forget I asked."

"Shut up Namagomi and just leave us alone!"

"Hmpf…fine. I was actually coming by to relieve Lina from her watch but I…"

"Ok, ok, ok…you could of at least say that first."

"Ah….but you didn't ask what I came here for, did you?"

"I'm leaving, I am not hanging around while he's up."

"Oh Filia-chan I'm hurt."

"Your feeling aren't real and plus I don't care."

"Ouch."

"Alright, enough the two of you, I'm going….*blink, blink* wait…Xellos, didn't you say we're both correct? About what?" forgetting of earlier talk, she didn't get that much sleep like she thought she did.

"Well, what the two of you were discussing about, what and where the hide might be possibly from, how its power lay dormant for possibly many centuries yet how is it possible for Prince Mauro's ancestors to come to have the knowledge about it if it was supposedly stolen decades ago."

Remembering what had happened when Xellos and Zelgadiss were in a world of their own when they saw it.

"*pensive*Yeah…if Zel and you barely touch that thing to stir that much and it's not even fully awake….*looks the secretive prankster*Ok spill it Xellos. What do you know."

"Well, not much…I am pretty much in deep thought as well, I was hoping Filia-chan would at least guess the origin but perhaps it may have been before her time."

"So this is like a pre-historic dragon race of sorts?"

"Of sorts, perhaps. I haven't quite figure it out myself. I do have a couple of conclusions but I…alas, cannot really touch it so that I may be able to observe it a little more."

The ladies arched their eyebrows in unison. "Why?"

"I am afraid it will not be…safe nor wise for any of us at the moment if we kept being in contact with this armor."

"I see….so I assume everyone can possibly be in danger?"

He nodded his response. "This is also correct, Lina."

She let out a 'Oh boy' sigh as she ran her fingers thru her bangs at the information.

'It is another saving the world bit.' she thought.

The dragoness couldn't help but stare at the trickster priest. She felt like her knees have given and slumped onto the ground. 'So….it…is….Sylphiel's is right…..it's…it's not a hunch….'

"Filia, we better get some sleep. We need all our energy for tomorrow."

She looked up to find a pair of crimson eyes, caring and yet full of concern staring back.

"Yes…of course." she didn't object.

She slowly got up and went into her tent to rest, leaving her friend behind. The Dragon Slave wielder is correct. They are going to need all of their energy for a possible big fight in their hands when they make it back to the kingdom.

"Syl's prediction is worse than I first thought…"

"Ah… so our psychic had touch it as well?"

"No…just seeing it thru her astral sense gave her that much information."

"And if remembered correctly, it also effected strongly towards Filia, Amelia, as well as yourself beyond the mundane selves, ne?"

She turned to Zelas' pet, her looks says it all.

"Filia is right. *yawn* When morning comes, I better let the rest of my crew in. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Um…_your crew_?"

"Yeah, _my_ _crew_, got a problem with that?!"

Looking at fiery red head, he thought best not to make a come back.

"No…"

"Thought so."

With that as her final sentence, she left to her tent and hopefully sleep long enough to relieve her headache and the tension.

'Hopefully, I can figure out a plan that doesn't have to involve with my……tenacious side.' she sighed and laid her head on her arm used as a pillow, falling asleep right away.


	19. Chptr 19: Time To Get Our Magic Back!

**Chapter 19: Mission Completed! Time To Get Our Magic Back!**

**```````````````````Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Birds are chirping, the wind rustling the leaves, while…**

"**BUT I WANNA TAKE A BAAAATTHHH!!!!"**

**Lina was held back by the arms from Gourry and Zel.**

"**You can't! The water is too cold."**

"**Be reasonable, please. H…hhhow about some more breakfast instead?"**

**The Karyuuo's Priestess wanted to distract her long enough for the Dramatta to change her mind. She paused for moment, reconsidering the offer. Food sounds good but a nice, long, relaxing, warm bath sounds even better. She shook her. **

"**I don't care! I'm sweating from sleeping from that miserable night!"**

"**We all did Miss Lina, but…"**

"**But nothing! You guys took a bath already!"**

"**Only a real quick dip. We don't have much time left."**

"**So! You should have woke me up!"**

**Amelia, Syl, and Filia turned to her, with bandages and ice packs over their bruises.**

"**We tried!"**

"**Yeah and look what did we get? Beaten up because you wanted to sleep longer!"**

"**I tried to warn you two about sleeping too close to her but when I told you about waking her…it was already too late…and what happens? I got injured in the process as I try to help." spoke as she re-adjusted her arm sling to a more comfortable position.**

"**Oh yes Lina-chan…it was actually quite humorous once I saw the girls all beaten black and blue, I laughed hard that tears ran down my cheeks." his purple bruised eyes started to water. **

"**You can still talk, Namagomi?" staring hard at him.**

"**Maybe Filia didn't hit you hard enough with her mace." Val commented after sipping some strong coffee that Greywers made, a little too strong to his liking.**

"**Along with Amelia's Fist of Justice and Sylphiel's boots….." Gourry commented as he remembered the occurrence.**

**Lina blinked. "Wait…our meek, gentle Sylphiel actually got violent with someone…for no apparent reason? Damn, I'm always missing the good parts." she sulked and crossed her arms.**

"**Yep." the blonde swordsman responded.**

"**No apparent reason?" the purple priest blinked, forgetting his laughter.**

"**Wow." looking at the now blushing Sairaag's maiden.**

"_**No**_**…**_**apparent ….reason**_**..? I object! I was injured in…"**

"**Shut up Fruitcake…it's only a little bit of what you deserve for trying to instigate." serving himself another cup. He has a feeling he's going to need more for today.**

"**But Zelly-kun, I hate being a mortal human…I get no respect." he pouted.**

"**Too bad whether you are mazuko or human, you never had nor ever will have respect from anyone."**

"**Oh Zelly~kun, why?"**

"**Why what?" starting to regret as soon as his words left his mouth.**

**All of a sudden Xellos starts to glomp Zelgadiss and then a quick second later, lain on the floor, is a beaten priest. Sylphiel sighed as she took out her medicinal bag. **

'**I should have restocked back at Macille when I had the chance. That is, if I would have known of this terrible predicament.' she thought as she started to kneeled next to a bruised humanized mazuko. **

"**I may not have my magic but I still have my some of my chimeric abilities." **

"**In case you have forgotten, I do ****feel** more pain of your inhuman strength that you have inflicted upon me."

"No I haven't. It was more the pretext I have done so."

He stuck his tongue out at the shaman after Sylphiel started to gauzed his sore head.

"Alright, I'm done." packing back up what little supplies she has left.

"Oh that's mature."

"I have nothing further to say."

"Good! Maybe we can all be happy and be at peace now."

Lina hopes he will keep his word, things would work out better if he hadn't appear. His silence would be a comforting luxury. She knows better than believing Metallium's word, especially when his mouth started twitching into a pout and his enclosed eyes were wiggly lines.

"Oh woe is me, my dear Lina-chan ….I thought you were the one who would really be concerned for my welfare and my well being?"

"Should've known….and I thought you said you have nothing further to say? Besides, what gave you that idea?"

She then immediately see a wailing, arms flaying, chibi-Xellos running towards her.

"BUUTT LLIIINNNAA-CCCHHAANN…..*SLAP*WAAAHHHHH!"

He started to cry when Lina brought out, out of nowhere, a large paper fan and slapped him on his face. He looked up with his watery, puppy dog, yet slitted amethyst eyes at the Chaos child, hoping that she would sympathize. Nope, she glared at the him with the overly exaggerated fan resting on her right shoulder, ready to do it again if he persists.

"Butt is what you sit on (1). Geesh….you're even worse when you don't have demon powers to annoy us…*blink, blink* That reminds me, since Mauro stole our magical powers, how do the both of you are able to still have some of your mazuko essences to stir that suit into hypnotizing and affecting the both of you?"

The two looked at Lina, surprised as to not realized how indeed if they have more of the human astral perspective, or so they thought.

"Kind of thinking about it, I noticed that too."

"I was wondering why Mr. Xellos and my cousin have been acting weird once they saw that thing."

"Weird? In what way?" shaman asked inquisitively.

"As in that the suit is some kind of magnet of sorts…."

"Or like that suit is the most valuable object in the world."

"Or like how Miss Lina and Mister Gourry would order and devour mounds of food." as he remembers the countless times when he was barely able to get a morsel from either of them.

"DON'T YOU START THAT AGAIN AEZORL!!!"

"That bad, huh?"

The ivory-clad chimera closed his eyes in deep thought, ignoring a glare from the leader.

"Maybe the gem may have been alchemical enhanced Orihalcon and perhaps with spells like perhaps Lightning mixed with some kind of a Dynast Brass and Flow Break or possibly a reverted Guumueon (2), maybe a more astral version of Laphas Seed. *sigh* There are so many potential spells that maybe there is even new ones that we haven't encounter, yet."

"Great….so we won't really know until I have the talisman in my hands."

A certain flashback came to mind when she traveled with an obnoxious, bikini clad, buxom idoit to retrieve the elven treasure of Biatz. (3)

'Yeah…it only turn out to be a major pain in the butt with that stupid weapon and that ridiculous golem Naga made. It wasn't even entirely made of orihalcon.' her mental chibi self cried when finally defeated that thing, it rusted and shattered, which also shattered her dreams of being rich from selling the supposed orihalcon.

"But at least that would explain it, Miss Lina."

"So does that mean we cannot destroy it?"

"Most likely, Aezorl….it may actually prove useful to us…"

"Or it may very well disable us."

"Hmm…so I guess we won't know til that crystal ball thingy give you guys your powers back, huh?" taping his index finger on his chin as his blue eyes closed to think over his fellow shaman comrade's statement .

"Now that we partially have an answer, there is yet another question onto _who_ have created the very genuine and extraordinaire crystal."

"Um, Mister Xellos, I think Michiko Alana may have created it since Prince Mauro has possession of it." Sylphiel explained.

Lina went wide-eyed. "Damn it. That means he was expecting to find other Temple's treasure and weapons while they search for the armor."

"Like those magical watchtowers. They may have come from the Temple too."

"Oh no! He might actually have destructive arsenal that would endanger innocent people!" Amelia's face shown her concern, especially when it comes to defenseless beings.

"In either case, how was he able to find out how to use any of them, considering that his kingdom may not use sorcery at all?" Val leaned against a boulder, crossing his arms at the same time.

"It could be mere coincidence or perhaps it comes with instructions."

"Or not Aez. The point is that once I get my hands on it, I'm gonna find out what exactly it is made out of….."

"Well it's obvious the main component is Orihalcon."

"I know that!" saying rather cheeky as she pretended to look for something in her cloak so to hide her blush due to the lack of memory.

Knowing what Lina is actually doing, he smirked. "I could always use that stone and readjust it somehow to create a better one that will help cure me."

"Or _**I**_ can find out if I can duplicate them and sell it for a very major hefty price." emphasizing the "I" part.

She wasn't just going to give up on finding more ways to procure more gold. He grinned at the challenge. He then look up at the sky, using his hand as a visor.

"It's getting late, we better leave now if we want to get to Macille today."

"Wait a minute Zel…." her voice bears a certain conflict.

"Lina?"

He turned to her questionably. Her pretty face is shadowed by her bangs, which usually means there's something else. He then saw the other three shrine maidens looking as troubled as she does. They also know. His heart immediately felt the anxiety.

'This not good, there is a feeling of unsettling they have uncovered.'

"Whatever you are thinking Zel-kun, is correct."

"*sigh* Then I take it that what you have something else discovered besides the suit?" preparing himself.

His ward, Gourry, and Val looked at the four ladies the speaker, and the serious prankster.

"Yeah….something big. Sylphiel, explain to them what you saw."

"Yes Miss Lina."

After explaining much information in little time span of how and what she envisioned, she started to sob. Gourry, being the caring guy that he is, offered his handkerchief (thankfully clean) and hugged the brunette. Which later she blushed at the tender moment.

"And you think that's the reason Michiko Alana kept it heavily secured and hidden?" thankfully Zel asked she thought as she nodded her reply.

"So Xellos….."

"Yes Val-kun."

"Is this one your tricks or your master's to endanger the world as well as us, again?"

A pair of violet eyes' angry glare met with a pair of equally amount of hate from a pair of golden ones.

"My, my…..I hope you are not insinuating that I am responsible for this whole mess?"

"If the Namagomi's shoe fits…."

"I assure you…I would not put myself in such a predicament that would involve me becoming a mere human, stripped off of my dark, negative powers, and putting my very mortality in danger." he spat.

They practically snap their teeth at each other. Everyone feel the tension between them.

"Can the both of you just stop it?! This is not getting us anywhere!" her voice practically cracked as her soft blue eyes watered.

Filia couldn't help but pray that they both listen to her. She can't stand when the two fight, especially when their lives and the world is in danger. Talk about pressure. The Flare Dragon's priestess is torn between an ancient dragon who her people massacred his race and a demon who slaughtered the majority of her nation. Both occurred in The War of The Monsters' Fall and before her existence. Either way, it was her own family and elders that taught her to despise and to not be involve with any of them. Yet, here she is, traveling with them, speaking with them, even protecting each other. The other problem is why she cares for _**both **_of these endangering beings. Thankfully, her prayers have been answered, not the way she expected once she saw a stress-marked, balled up fisted sorceress stomping her way towards the two.

**BAAAMMMM……BAAAAMMM**

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!"

That's not exactly how Filia wanted to have it resolved when she and her companions are concerned to see the two on the floor, unconscious, but it got the job done.

"Gourry, Zel….can you please carry them….with a bit of luck, we might actually make it there before dusk."

Both companions immediately did what they were told so they won't receive any kind of threats from the Enemy of All That Lives. They packed up as Gourry was able carry the conked out priest over his broad shoulders and dragging the red armor in a sled of sorts he made, without any complaints since he likes manual labor. As they walked, not everyone felt like talking, they're thinking of the consequences of retrieving Mauro's treasure. It was until later half a mile away from reaching the Macille kingdom….

"I dislike being human. There are far too many complications like a short life span, feeling too much pain and soreness, too much drama, too…" he rested his sullen head on his gloved hands, talking to whoever was in front of him….or is it whoever is behind Gourry… (a/n: *tapping fingers on keyboard in a pensive manner, arched brow* yeah I think that's how I wanted) while the bodyguard is still carrying him.

"Ugh….Fruitcake, you're awake….can you stop complaining for once! You're annoying the crap out of us!"

"It's too quiet….there's isn't really anyone complaining or even talking so I thought I should fill in the silent gaps, just to liven things up."

"How come you didn't ask Gourry to put you down then?"

He shrugged his shoulders the best as he could, not easy as he thought it would be. That actually hurt his shoulders, neck, and wrists.

"I guess I just wanted to be carried for once."

"Or you're just being lazy 'cuz you didn't want to walk."

"Lina-chan! I can walk if you happened to remember our many journeys together."

"Yeah and I also happened to remember that you would ditch us by teleporting yourself out when there's trouble too."

He crossed his arms, "Hmpf…well I can't help it if my Master has given me certain strict orders…oops." he quickly covered his mouth as soon as he realized his slip up.

"I see…well Fruitcake….looks like the little info you accidentally given us will get you a quite a bit of tribulation with your Master Zelas."

"Ugh….tribulation is an understatement." he managed to muffled out as his head burrowed between his gloved hands.

"Not even Mister Val is awake. "

Aez commented as he came back to his spot (next to Amelia) after checking on the ancient dragon.

"Yeah…usually with Lina's battering us up, we usually don't come to for about 2-3 hours."

"Don't forget Mister Gourry, depending on her moods too."

"How long have you been awake?" ignoring the comments that Amelia and Kurage made, making a mental note to add extra pain to these blabbler mouths.

"Probably for about 10 minutes now." feeling a bit of a headache coming on.

"What difference will that do? It's not like you can feed on the frustrations and the fears."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, even in this form, I can sense everyone of your emotions right now. *sigh* If only I could be my wonderful self, again. I would have had a lovely lunch."

Actually, the thought of food is making him feel nauseous, but he wanted to keep up appearances. Odd that he never felt this way before,

'Well, not as bad when Amelia, Gourry, and Zelly boy were throwing out positive quotes at me.' the queasiness feeling in his stomach is saying otherwise.

"Trust me Xellos, you're not the only one who wants to be their selves again."

"My dear, dear, Zelgadiss, I have never left out any doubts that you are you still." trying to keep his cheeky composure, however it look more like he was in a sauna.

"Don't argue back Zel, it's pointless. Remember, we got bigger fish to fry."

"Please…please don't mention any kind of food." is it me or is his face getting green?

"Food?! Where?! Do we have some left 'cuz I'm getting hungry!" he answered cheerfully.

Oh…that did it. Lina could tell there's something wrong.

"Er….Gourry…..you better stop for a moment." looking at the greener-faced demon.

"O.k! Are we taking a break for lunch?"

"Gourry…I….I think it best if you put me down, please." he burped a little and then putting one of his gloved hand over his mouth, he gulped.

"Oh right….sorry, I forgot that you woke up Xellos." he place the chartreuse priest on the floor.

"Figures."

"Thank yo…." he couldn't finish his sentence and dashed to the nearest crowded bush, away from the group.

"Huh….that was interesting."

"Ha! I'll say…I never seen him run like that! That's actually funny."

"You're awake too?"

"Yup, and not a second too soon! I would have regretted for missing this chance." getting off of a smiling Zelgadiss' shoulder.

"Miss Sylphiel, can you please go check on Xellos?"

All just stared at her.

"Um…yes of course." and off she goes with a question mark in her thoughts.

"Fila are you alright? Do you want Syl to check you too?"

She looked at them, not realizing what she had requested.

"Of course I'm fine, why?"

"Because you just asked Miss Sylphiel to see Mister Xellos." checking the dragoness' forehead for a fever.

Finally realizing their surprised reactions. She quickly defended her odd behavior.

"Wwhha….I hope all of you are not thinking that **I** developed feelings for that stupid, selfish, immoral, lazy, good for nothing, deceitful, scheming, moronic, filthy, warped, deviant, obnoxious, and poor excuse of a raw, unfiltered sewage!"

Almost all have let out a sigh of relief when she practically screamed at them.

"You had us worried there for a moment Miss Filia."

"Then why did you ask Sylphiel to go find out about Xellos?" he asked what everybody else would like to know.

A rose color tinged her cheeks…she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in their air angrily at the previous owner of the Sword of Light..

"Because I don't …no…I want to find out if he's not trying to play a joke on us and trying to leave us like he would do countless of times." glad that she thought of that one although she had somewhat tripped on her words.

Valtierra Agares has not spoken since she asked about that perverted and twisted demon. His face remained solemn even after she explained the reason for her startling concern. All he could do is just bit his bottom lip, wishing to believe her words. But he should have expected this type of action soon enough, especially when that Garbage is weak and mortal as they are. The golden dragoness is a sweet, caring, nurturing, beautiful creature he knew since he was a hatchling, no….before he was re-reborn…ever since he was still Gaav's vengeful, ½ mazuko, and maniacal lieutenant.

"I'm baack….did anyone miss me?"

"Speaking of the devil…"

"WHO WOULD MISS YOU….YOU…YOU PIECE OF FILTH!!!"

"Oh my….by the sound of things, I take it that everyone was worried about my weary, wonderful well being."

"Well Mister Xellos, we…."

"….._we _wouldn't care if you were wiped off from the face of the world."

Both his lips and arch brow twitched a bit as a stress mark appeared on the side of his left temple.

"So I see you appointed yourself to become their spokesperson, ne? Are you also their babysitter Lizard Lips, seeing about your age and all…"

Trying to maintain his usual grin when he was full bodied and fully powered mazuko. He wasn't feeling as good as he wishes he could be but thankfully the thick syrup that the Sairaag healer had given him is working….despite the horrendous taste…*blech* he could still taste it in his human mouth.

"WHY YOU…!!" she quickly grabbed her favorite yet dangerous toy.

And things were happily back to normal…well, as normal for the Chaos group. Val feeling now a bit more relieved at the situation, has the need to stand right next to Filia and be prepared for an upcoming fight with Mace-Sama and a soon-to-be purple ball while the younger crew and Rowdy's descendent stood to one side, away from her melee weapon and shaking their heads at the display.

"What's the verdict Sylphiel…is he gonna live? Tell it to me straight, I can take it." she jokingly asked as the argument continued between the ex-priestess and priest in the background.

"Considering that he is somewhat human and he is getting the poor side effects…."

She smiled at her two intelligent friends. "Yes, he will be fine. He just had a bit of motion sickness from being carried by Gourry-dear."

"Aw nuts…not even a simple flu, huh?" sounding disappointed.

"At least it has nothing to do with the armor." bringing up a good point.

The girls looked at him, wondering about his own health.

"How do you feel, Mister Zelgadiss?"

"I'm alright as long as that thing is laid hidden underneath the thick canvas and not walking near it."

"Right…..speaking about walking, we better do the same. Ok!! LET'S GO TROUPE!!" she screamed, forgetting that they're two people by her….or maybe not. Sylphiel's and Zel's ears began to hear ringing.

"Damn it Lina….a little warning would be nice." he scolded her.

"Whatever." dismissing his comment.

"MISS FILIA!"

"Miss Lina! Miss Sylphiel! She needs your help!"

"Oh no!" the dark tress maiden ran over to where the injured party is at.

The redhead and the silver/lavender shaded shaman walked over to where there is a poor Filia on the floor, knocked out courtesy to her very own Mace-Sama (who accidentally struck her when it was stuck in a tree and she finally manage to pull out), a teary eyed, hysterically laughing Xellos who ended up bashed on the floor provided by a stress-marked Val and Mace-Sama (borrowed of course), kneeling down next to the fair blonde and trying to awaken her as if she's a princess from a fairy tale.

"I. Said. Let's. Go!" grabbing hold on the ancient dragon and the awaken demon priest by the ears like they were children instead.

"Ow...ow...ow…ow…ow…" both yelped as their heads inclined from the pain.

"Miss Lina wait! I'm not done!" left holding with ointment and a roll of gauze meant for Xellos.

She turned and glared at the shrine maiden.

"Um…never mind…he'll be fine." sweat dropping as she closes her eyes and hiding the medicine behind her back.

"Hurry up and treat Filia. We need to go, _now_." turning back around walking with the two still in tow.

"Ow….ow….Lina that hurts!"

"Deal with it!"

She began to complain as she tugged harder to let them know who exactly is their leader.

"Here Sylphiel, I'll help you. You know how Lina gets if we don't catch up." carefully picking up the unconscious white magic wielder.

"Thank you Gourry-Dear." she looked up at her love of her life, trying to hard not to blush.

"No problem Syl." he walked as he carried both the dragoness and the cargo, being careful so that she can heal her.

Picking up the nickname that Lina dubbed her, only he made it sound more endearing as he looked at her. He sees the color of her eyes. Green like those rocks Lina goes fanatic about….what were they called again?…erolodes…no…aww...oh yeah, emalds…naw that ain't right either…

"Hey Sylphiel…what are those pretty rocks called again?" stopping to ask her.

"Er….what rocks, Gourry-dear?" confused at the question.

"You know…the ones that have the same colors as your eyes."

She blushed feverishly. "Oh, you mean emeralds." hiding her face as she pretending to check on Filia.

"Oh yeah…thanks!" his cheeks slightly tinged pink. 'Yup, emeralds, and just as beautiful.'

Without even noticing, the maiden looked up to meet with the swordsman's blue ones and they continued to stare at each others eyes.

"Ah….you can put me down now, Mister Gourry? I'm ok."

Startled at the intervention, they turned to where the voice came from.

"Don't mind me….you can continue." she smiled gently at them, enjoying the sentimental scene.

"*cough* Ok…here you go. Sorry 'bout that Filia."

He let her down and she sprinted her walk, joining Amelia and Aezorl, and she sighed at young romance. He kinda felt…..sad for the interruption as soon when the still blushing brunette turned around, walked towards the three and away from him. He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulder judging by the weight and height….

"Let's go Gourry before Lina notices that we're not actually behind her."

"Yeah…you're right Zel…Hey Sylphiel! Wait up!" he quickly accompanied the pretty Sairaag lady on the left her.

He shook his head as he watched the blonde caught up with the long haired brunette.

'I wonder if he even notices his own actions towards Sylphiel.' shrugged his shoulder and decided to just let it drop as he too joined with them.

---------------------------1 hour later------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Lina….why did you have to pull so hard." nursing his redden and throbbing ear lobe.

"At least yours still hurt, I can't feel a thing….I think my ear went numb." flicking his ear just in case there is, a slightest kind of pain that would indicate the nerves are not damaged.

"I didn't have to do it if only the both of you would act your age instead of like insufferable, spoiled, little kids!"

"Look who calling the kettle black." Zel murmured low under his breath so that he won't receive any kind of repercussion from the "Black Pot".

"I have a question."

All turned to the questioner, one who hopes that _he _didn't hear his sarcasm.

"Why is that not surprising….what is it Yogurt Brains?"

"I was thinking since we happen to be close to the gates, don't you think it's best if we keep quiet on what that red thingy can do? If we're lucky, he might be dumb enough to not notice what it's made out of or what kind of magic it could have."

They stood there in total awe, blinking as they try to comprehend his simple idea.

"Ok, I don't know if it's me having lack of magic, but is Gourry actually making sense here?"

"This is actually scary."

"Quite."

"AW! Cut that out! I can think and come up with ideas ya know!" defending himself.

"We know. What we don't know is how is it that you can actually come up with good notions when you can't even remember what happened thirty minutes ago."

"That's mean Mister Zelgadiss!"

"That's ok Sylphiel, they're only joking." he smiled as he just stood there.

"Halt! Who goes there?! State your business!" the guard asked.

Once he got a closer look he pulled out a sword. The crew put up their guards.

"There are no women allowed!! Did you not read the sign?!"

"We're here to see Prince Mauro, we just came back from a mission that he….required as urgency."

"I didn't get any reports from anybody about a mission. You are under arrest for false pretenses!"

"Hold it buddy! We're only here on business so…"

"How do I know that you're lying and not here to take the Prince hostage?!"

"But Miss Lina is not lying! Let us in! I speak on behalf of Truth and Justice!"

"Oh not again…MILO!!"

All of sudden the guard stiffen up once he heard the familiar voice.

"Yes sir?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pull out your sword and not to forget to call for reinforcements when there are more than one person?!" he looked down at his posted guard.

"Hello Captain Kyko."

He turned to see who know his name. He recognized the five gentlemen but the women…they kind of look familiar. Their faces are the same except for the outfits they are currently wearing.

"Hello my friends! I see that these ladies are in their proper clothing."

"Well, now that you know who we are, may we please be granted excess to enter the city?"

He looked at them sadly. "Why did you return? Leave while you still can!" he whispered so that his guard wouldn't listen, he didn't even realize that he had already left to get reinforcements.

There were loud footsteps behind them. Judging by the Kyko's face, it's too late to even run.

"Captain Kyko! I finally did something right! I got reinforcements!" beaming at the error.

"Captain Kyko, we are here to escort the travelers to Prince Mauro."

He straighten his posture and sighed. "Yes. I will…retire to my quarters then."

But before he left, "All of you shouldn't have returned. Now you are in peril."

They watched him leave, with the last words lingering in their minds.

"Miss Lina…what do we do now?"

'I guess I should have listen to my gut feeling back at the temple.' she thought.

"Please accompany us, Prince Mauro has waited anxiously for your return."

"What else can we do Amelia. Okay then let's go."

The palace guards immediately surrounded them which thankfully they did once they entered the city. Now that the ladies are exposed, they have someone to hold them back from killing the male population.

"Hey beautiful….are you free tonight?"

"Such a knockout! And that long golden hair ….I wonder what kind of body she has underneath her white outfit."

"Oh wow….how did you get such lovely hair?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Dark Haired Angel?"

"Oy! Oy! Yeah! You! The one with the silky black hair and gorgeous green eyes! How would like to be with a real man…."

"Did you see that small one? She's a bit flat chested, isn't she?"

(Lina: -_-;) "They'll pay!"

"I just love those green eyes….I could only imagine what I could to her…"

"The tall blonde girl is just the answer to my prayers….she looks like she could be the wild type."

"Naw uh…it's the one who looks meek and modest…those types are usually the kinky ones…"

"I don't mind….at least she got the red hair…you know what they say about the ones with red hair…hers is practically like flames."

"Yeah…I bet she's a vixen once you get her in bed!"

"I prefer that other brunette, she's young, but boy,*whistles* that body of hers makes up for it!"

"…….the more the merrier, I say."

"Hey Grillo, I wonder what they do when they take hot baths together?"

"Ah…Pryce….don't get me started….I would have to take a cold bath just from the mere possibilities!"

"After we getting out of this, I think we should give Pryce and Grillo, a call, dontcha think ladies?" a stress mark appeared on the side of her head after hearing their gaffaws.

"Hai!" they angrily responded. Oh they know what _they_ can do to them, on the other hand, they got to reach to the two perverted men before the Slayers guys do.

The male crew were getting angrier and angrier while the female ones were getting flustered and annoyed from the lewd comments and various catcalls. However, the girls aren't the only ones who receives remarks…

"Mr. Blonde Swordsman! You can rescue me anytime, anywhere." fluttering his eyes as soon as he look at him. Gourry's face turned green.

"Oh you mean that purple priest? I think who looks simply fascinating!"

"I rather have that taller guy with the long, aqua green hair. He looks like a lot of fun."

"Mmmm….simply grande, I wonder if he's really made of stone. I get shivers just thinking what I could get out of him."

"Youhoo!! I was hoping to see you again! I made something for you."

Gourry immediately remembered the voice, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Sure he's young, but it will be easier for him to learn…."

Zelgadiss quickly covered his ward's hear so that he won't hear such indecent language. The girls covered their own ears as well. Until, finally, the troupe managed to ignore the town. They were nearing towards the palace but not before they would hear the last sentence.

"Oooh….it's like having nine flavors! I wonder which one tastes the best?"

All nine turn towards one who is young, strong built, tall, silver haired, and handsome (a/n: think of him like YuYu's Hakasho's Kurama demon fox form, *drool*). Their faces turned slightly green with those blue manga slashes from the remark just before they were taken in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Footnotes:

(1) "Guumueon is Spirit shaman spell that manipulates the Astral Plane. It surrounds the aster with a shield that completely shuts out all other spells. Since this spell is effective against all magical attacks, it is very powerful, but caution is necessary since objects like throwing daggers will easily pass through." I retrieved this info from Slayers Universe 4.1. You'll be surprise how much info there is, including the worlds and so forth.

(2) I borrowed this statement from my lil' sis.

(3) This tidbit is from Slayers Return OVA….I think.


	20. Chtr 20:Broken Deal! The Truth Comes Out

Hola Minna-San!!!

I know it's been too long since I have updated, but I'm currently writing/typing out fanficcies on Bleach. Thus the even longer delay to finish this one. It's a good thing I decided not to post it til I at least have 1/2 the IchiHime story typed otherwise, it would probably end up like my other ones…..I'm such a procrastinator. I would like to than my faithful readers who are simply wonderful, that includes Seirin, Taeniaea, and Trivia!!! *bows respectively to beautiful minna). I hope I get more R&R!!

Anyway…On with the fanfic!!

Adios,

Miss "L" ^.~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: Broken Deal! : The Truth Comes Out

The crew were led to the same route when they were first taken captives. They see him, sitting comfortably on his throne with a large smile on his handsome face. Once our heroes were 'settled' in front of him, the palace guards brought the sled where the armor have been brought in. His servants kneeled in front of him.

"Your Highness, they brought your family's heirloom, the Red Armor."

The head royal guard removed the canvas. The miasma's wisps curled gradually out until if filled the court. The crew and some of his attendants grew ill. L'Sama's favored band concentrated on their sticky situation and not the menancing aura.

"What's the big idea to have us taken like this?"

"Ah…everyone made it safely, I'm glad. And you were successful in retrieving my family heirloom. Congratulations! I was right to hire all of you." ignoring Gourry's comment.

He slid down from his chair and started to marvel the horrible object. They looked at him strangely, oddly enough, he seems to look fine.

"Hire us?! You mean threatening us to get that stupid thing."

Mauro turned to see them and notices their faces. His smile was soon replaced with a frowning line.

"Oh my, is everyone alright? All of you seem to look rather ill…."

"Was it to you?"

"Lina!"

"Don't listen to her rash remarks. You are correct, we are not feeling well, we had…a bit of trouble in retrieving your heirloom and our health have taken the toll." using most of his human strength to try not be succumb to the suit's miasma.

"My goodness, Xellos. Well perhaps, we should discuss later, after all of you take a rest, that is."

"We will be fine. As matter of fact, let us discuss it now about the negotiation."

Mauro stood there, pensive at his next choice of words.

"I think it is best if you take my advice." he carefully placed the covered back on.

"Why?"

Somehow, as much as they felt relieved that its covered, they still felt a certain discomfort when he stood there, his back turn and what seems, thinking over Gourry's simple question.

"I rather not explain. I will sent my servants to prepare your rooms…."

"No thank you. All we want is what you propositioned at first to do."

"Yeah! We did our part of the deal, now it your turn to give us ours!"

The ruler of Macille sighed. He turned around to see them, looking at them with a particular expression on his face.

"Since everyone is being rude on not taking on my hospitality, I won't tell you anything."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TELL US?!?!"

Lina grabbed Prince Mauro by his fashionable cloak, his face smirking. He snapped his fingers. Soon the Royal guards marched into the room and surrounded them.

"Miss Lina, please calm down!"

"Let him go Lina." reluctantly, she obeyed the ever calm one.

"Hey guys, don't you think this scene looks familiar?" the mercenary angrily looks around the room, noting the déjà vu.

"Yes, just like how when we were first brought up here." the ancient dragon replied.

"You don't have to do this. Call off your dogs!"

Gourry could only make fists as he posed a fighting stance for he, as well as the rest of his friends, know that he have something else up his sleeve.

"All we wanted was the information on those springs, Prince Mauro." Filia responded as she laid her hands on Lina's shoulder, feeling the tension.

The bratty prince grinned to the side. He fixed his collar and readjusted his shirt.

"Hmmm….I don't remember about that conversation. Nor this proposition with anyone that you spoke of."

The shocked crew gave him a disbelieving look at him.

"But you promise that after we did the job, we'll get the lead, a map to the western hemisphere that shows those springs and we'll get our powers back!"

"Including mines." Xellos said rather hotly.

"We didn't do anything wrong! We're the Representatives of Righteousness and the Troupe of Truth! All we did is completing our part of the deal!"

"And what makes you think you did anything wrong, fair Princess Amelia."

They have another feeling again, except this one made them very wary.

"Look….how 'bout if we just forget this and you let us go."

Zelgadiss and Lina flashed a dirty look at Val.

"Are you nuts?! In case you have forgotten Val….we need this lead!"

"Ahem…..How about I propose another deal, this one can be in writing where I make good on this promise?"

The goofy grin of his is too mazuko, even for Xellos' taste.

"Since we don't have a choice…..again….What else do you want? You still have our powers locked away and you got your precious family heirloom back."

"Well…..its quite obvious….I would think you, Lina Inverse would know by now."

"If you're thinking of having me work for you, you're outta your mind!"

He chuckled a bit. " Oh no…of course not Lady Lina, that is what the Red Armor is for."

"WHAT CAN THAT STUPID ARMOR DO THAT I'M NOT THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE US CAPTIVE?!?!" getting slightly annoyed and perturbed.

"LINAAAAAA!!!!"

"Miss Lina please be serious!"

"This isn't exactly the moment for you to start acting jealous over an inanimate object!!!!"

"You see, I have been….alone these many years and none of the women from nearby my kingdom can keep me intrigued, they are all boring and obtuse. I am a man who admire, nay…appreciate uniqueness of beauty and the soul found within a maiden, which the ladies in your company have. My part of the deal for the exchange of your requests is that the fact that I'm more interested in shall we say….. "

LoN's chosen group prepared themselves as they felt cold shivers creeping on their spines, for his finishing part of the sentence. The prince walks up closer to where the group stood, his sapphiric blue eyes began to rove, with a certain longing, over Filia, Sylphiel, and Amelia.

"….companionship."

The ladies' gem like eyes shown the horror of his part of the agreement. The guys quickly grabbed the girls and formed a protective circle around them. Their eyes narrowed at him with distaste.

"What makes you think that we will give ourselves up like that?!" Lina pushed herself outward, yet Zelgadiss and Gourry prevented her from breaking through.

"Forget it! You can keep your deal and your lead, we just want our powers back so that we may take our leave….at **once**!" Zel responded.

Now that was far too high of a price for just their cure. Nothing in L'Sama's four worlds is worth the price of the girls. He laughed with such mirth. They looked at him quizzically.

"Aahh…Lady Lina Inverse and Mister Zelgadiss. Don't be alarm…"

They relaxed a bit, perhaps he was playing a practical joke….a sick, twisted practical joke.

"….because I was referring to Princess Amelia, Lady Sylphiel, and Lady Filia." saying nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!?!" The above mentioned huddled closer together and the circle got smaller as the men enclosed it tighter, becoming more protective.

"**WHAT ABOUT ME**?!?!?!"

The whole room face faulted.

"I'm sorry, I did forget to mention that I wanted young ladies, not little immature, washboard chested girls." he spoke after regaining his composure from the floor.

Her face turned practically feral. "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE IMMATURE WASHBOARD CHESTED GIRL YOU POMPOUS, CONNIVING BRATTY PRICK????!!!!"**

Prince Mauro only smirked broader. "Guards! Upon my signal, arrest them and take them all to the dungeon….that is with the exception of the princess, the dragon ex-priestess, and the shrine maiden. These lovely women shall go the Courtesan's Quarters."

The girls shrieked. The gang put their fighting stances, the best they could without their weapons. Xellos was fortunate enough to be able to use his staff, while the rest of the guys have to rely by using their brute strength, their female friends are depending on them. But Lina has a better idea.

"Okay guys, we may not have all of our magic but if we can concentrate and combined on just one simple spell…." whispered loud enough for her crew to understand.

"…it will be long enough for us to escape. Timing has to perfect, so we'll do it when they have their orders. But we're gonna need a distraction so that they won't see me what I'm doing." The troubled travelers figured out her plan.

"Leave that to me Lina-chan. *clears throat* So how long have you have been planning this Mauro?"

"Thanks Xellos. Girls, keep a watch for me."

They nodded their pretty heads as she began to align her wrists underneath her neck line and her belt buckle, closing her eyes to concentrate on the lightly glowing talismans. Her fellow feminine sorcerers quickly use their bodies and cloaks to cover up anything that might give them away.

"Well, ever since…oh, shall we say….for at least over four years." a slight whimsical response, but it was effective enough to distract him.

"_Lord of the Darkness ……_"

"And why such a long time for our entrapment?"

"…_.and the Four Worlds, I call upon you,…._"

"I had to wait anxiously, for all of _you_ to travel together."

"Why?" now it was Zel's turn to ask, he was curious as he remembered the time period.

"….._grant me …._"

He angrily turn at the ancient dragon. "Because I was not expecting a traitor to join your forces. I had to rethought out my glorious plan."

"How is that so?" Val became curious at the implement of their capturer.

"…_the power…._"

Mauro narrowed his eyes, showing more anger. "How could you betray our Master by joining these misfits and stain His memory as if He was mud!"

Lina paused for a moment, trying very hard as not to break her concentration, especially when she, as well as the others, figured out who he was referring to. Well, that is the exception for Gourry.

"Val…how could do you that to your mas…um…who is your master that he's keeps talking about?

With much effort she was able to retain herself from using the Demon's Blood boosted powers to use a spell that would injure the blonde swordsman.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT AND TALK SO FREELY ABOUT LORD MASTER CHAOS-DRAGON GAAV YOU INSIGNIFICANT MORON!!! GUARDS SEIZE THEM!! He spat.

"…_all the power that you _posses….Well isn't that too bad jerk but how about a taste of your own medicine!!"

The crew immediately put on their sunglasses and grabbed a hold on either Lina's arms or shoulders (1) as soon as the guards are within range, concentrated on transferring all their energy they have unto their leader.

"LIGHTNIING!!!!"

All the entrapped magic users cast the simple yet very effective spell. The guards were caught in the sheer brightness, blinding them and felt they were being shoved, knocked over, and some even punched, creating a tumbling domino effect. They ran towards the nearest possible exit that hopefully, would lead them back to the front gates. However, their only escape route turned out to be more of an inconvenient snag.

"Wow…this is a long corridor."

"*pant* Ooh…*pant* I wish*pant* I still have* pant*my…my wonderful powers!" trying to take in much air as he can for he felt that his corporeal chest is ready to explode.

"I'm glad that you don't have them now…that way you won't ditch us again."

He turn to the speaker and did his finger-pulling-down-on-his-eyelid-as-his-tongue-sticks-out bit.

"Stop complaining Fruitcake and run faster!" noticing how he was slowing down.

"Easy for*huff*you to say* huff*you're not wearing*pant* a priest's garbs!"

"Well then it's your fault, isn't it?"

"Will the both of you shut up and hurry up! They're gonna catch up to…woah."

They halted at Lina's command.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go there…it's a trap." she sprinted towards the left corner, her companions trailed behind her.

"But how do you know?"

"Think 'bout it Amelia. The Prince Rat probably already knew what we'll might do if he has supposed knowledge of us and besides, my woman's instincts says so."

"YOU'RE WOMAN'S INSTINCTS?! We can't rely on that!!"

They ran further down and then cut a right.

"We had before." she commented.

For about over twenty minutes later they continue to run, finding any possible exits after reaching one dead end after another.

"I*huff* can't*huff*…any...more*cough*"

"You…have…to…*pant* Amelia."

"But we *huff* don't know..*pant* where we…at." she can feel her leg starting to cramp.

"What else does your instincts tell you, Lina?"

Lina made a dead stop, the crew just barely knocked her over. She turns around.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this but…we're in some kind of a magical maze...a labyrinth to be exact." she said after inhaling deeply.

"A Labyrinth?!"

She nodded. "I was hopping I might find a hidden seal or something that I could destroy or at least, a secret passage to get us outta here…..I misjudged him…he must've already trapped us in it once stepped into the hallway, isn't that right Mauro?"

Then there was a solitaire person, clapping deliberately slow, three times.

"Bravo Lady Inverse…how very perspective of you. However, you're partially right….I have already placed a tracking spell and another spell that would immediately transported all of you into a inter-dimensional labyrinth that is exactly designed to my castle's hallways, that yours truly prepared, once you have left my throne room."

He came up closer, his eyes sparkled and thrice as many guards appeared, surrounding them. They trapped tired crew stared at him with hatred.

"Now, just in case any more attempts are encouraged….LAPHAS SEED!"

A bright light engulfed them.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

They couldn't move an inch as the magical ropes wrapped tightly around their bodies.

"Who says I play fair? I get what I want whenever, however….always. Now, take them to their proper places. I'll let the servants know what to do. Good bye. RAY WING!"

"We underestimated him. He apparently know, at least, the basic spells."

"He may have a teacher….or he may very well learned from that library of his."

After he flew off, laughing, the guards gathered and separated the crew as if they were a herd of prized cattle.

"Miss Lina!!"

"Oh please let us go!! Gourry-Dear!! Help us please!!!"

"Sylphiel!!"

"Stay away from them!!"

"Miss Amelia! Miss Sylphiel! Miss Filia!"

"…..Hang on guys, we'll get out of this!" '_somehow.' _she thought.

"You won't get away with this!!"

"Shut up you….the Prince has ordained us."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them bastards!!"

"And this is coming from a freak?!"

Lina and they guys could only see the girls being pulled away from them. Zelgadiss tries to pull himself away from them with as much chimeric strength he can muster.

"Hey! The freak can move."

"Well do something about it!"

The sentinel shrugged his shoulders, "Okay." then conked him on the chimera's head with a heavy mace.

"Mister/Cousin/Zelgadiss!!" they screamed.

"Leave him alone you jerks! Lina hissed.

"He can't do anything to you!" Gourry send just as much dangerous tones to the attacker.

The royal guards chuckled as they practically pull the two groups towards their separate rooms. Teary-eyed, the maidens were hauled away to up stairs as the others were led down to the dungeons. Xellos was getting more upset by the minute for being vulnerable but he kept his usual facade.

"What's the matter humans, afraid that we will escape?"

"I wouldn't talk mazuko ….you're as helpless as a kid…."

He glared at him, knowing what to do after he get his powers back.

"…..hahahahahaha…like this one." patting Lina's redhead.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!!!!! AND STOP PETTING ME LIKE I'M SOMEKIND OF DOG!!!"

They came to a heavy door with a small iron railed window.

"Well…here's your new room."

The guard that hit the unconscious sorcerer pushed the door, giving out a creaky moan.

"In ya go."

As he basically flung the stone prisoner against the cobbled floor, which awaken him, feeling slightly groggy and soon follow the sensation of pain from the blow. It took about three sentries to shoved the rest of the crew inside the dungeon.

"Umphf….Hey! That's not how you treat a lady, you creeps!"

Mauro's henchmen laughed some more as slowly each individual return to their other duties, but before one of them locked the door….

"Pardon me sir, but for how long will we be kept as prisoners?" Xellos asked while he stood up.

"Huh? Oh….well Prince Mauro will mostly likely let all of you go within a couple of days…without the bishoujos of course. Too bad the redhead wasn't selected as well." shutting the entrance.

"But I see the reason why….hahahahehehe…"

"Hey Dyilios….he might change his mind….she may not have much up here but he likes excitement, you heard him saying that, right."

"I don't know.....even if she's a girl, still pretty much flat chested."

The redhead glared as she shows her fangs, "I can still hear you!"

The continue to laugh harder that tears rolled down their cheeks.

"You are definitely a fiery one….I think he will keep her after all…if not, I will, with his permission of course." he remarked.

"Grrrrr…..if I only had my powers…..I would Dragon Slave them all!" her face red with frustration and anger.

"Now what do we do?" Aezorl asked worriedly as Lina, Zel, and Val paced around the cell impatiently like caged panthers.

"I don't know *sigh* but I'm working on it." she ran her hand over her face towards her bangs.

There was a small tune playing. They looked over to Xellos, who was currently playing a harmonica. He stopped and glances back, with his cheery, smiley face.

"What's with the smile Namagomi?" the powerless ancient dragon intimidatingly asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…." he waves his gloved index finger.

"You must not get upset Val-kun, nor the rest of you. *sigh* If only I could get a meal out of this."

All of sudden, the mild mannered Gourry grabbed him just before anyone else does, his face darkens, he made the priest nervous as well as his fellow prison mates.

"Sylphiel, Amelia, and Filia are in a worse situation right now and you're saying we shouldn't get upset?!" applying dangerous tones to equal his promise to hurt the fruitcake.

Xellos gulped, trying to regain control of his predicament. "Calm yourself, Gourry. I'm certain that an escape will soon be in order once we are all relaxed enough to think of a strategic plan."

Faint footsteps were heard.

"Ah….speaking about an escape."

The furious swordsman let go of the trickster and everyone looked at the door. They heard a stop, then a key being inserted into the hole and unlocking it, once the it open, the guards put up their spears and swords.

"Dinner time!" one hollered as he pushed himself thru, flinging the contents on the floor near them.

"That's it?! Just bread, wine, a cheese?!" the ever hungry sorceress snapped after they carefully picked up the food.

"Oh no…that's not all. That's _stale_ bread, _hardened_ cheese, and nice, cold water. Goodbye and enjoy your meal."

He waved and went thru the barrier soon followed by the regiment, relocking the entrance again. After hearing the last part of the remark, the shaman and the aqua-haired lad looked at the tricky priest, he nodded at their thought.

"Why you!!! You could at least given us more here! We have Gour….GOURRY! THAT'S MINE!!"

She knocked him senseless on the cobbles taking back not only hers, but the blonde's meal too. As Lina was opening a flask of water, Val snatched it before she even had a chance to take a swig.

"…..?"

"Sorry Lina, we need the water."

"But I'm thirs…."

A light bulb flickered on in her head when she saw Aez picking up Gourry's share, and Xellos handing over his flask of water to Val as his ward passed the two to Zelgadiss.

"OH NO…..NONONONONONO…..I Am **Not** Letting anyone of you do this!"

"But Lina-chan, we need your other half to get us out, do it for the side of good."

"Since when were you concern about the side of good, Xellos?"

"Come on Lina, we all heard what Mauro and the guards said…."

"I don't give a rat's ss what they said! This is my cursed side we're talking 'bout!"

She was backing away, hands in protest as she see four guys coming towards her.

"Gourry! Wake up and protect me already!"

"Huh? Oh, ok."

He came up behind and hold….

"I got her guys."

"MOLDY BRAINS!! You're suppose to help ME, not them!"

"Miss Lina….I'm sorry, we have to."

"We have to do this for the girls." Gourry's voice saddened.

Lina felt ashamed. How can she forget her friends.

"Fine…let me go…but remember, I'm not responsible if anything happens to you guys and if I did something that it shouldn't…."

The Chaos child's garnet eyes glinted, making the guys nervous at the tremendous threat that she is implying.

"Well, trust us Lina-chan, we wouldn't give your naughty self a chance with that kind of 'concern' you demonstrated to us. Release her Gourry."

Her bodyguard released her.

"Aez, go check if you can see any guards out there."

"Right." he walks up to the door, and looked the small barred portal.

"I see one, he's new. They've must of post him while we're discussing."

"Good. Are you ready Lina?"

She sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Right, here we go."

Aez, Gourry, and Xellos stood way back and hid behind the darkest corners, knowing it's futile, but hey, you'll never know. Val and Zelgadiss extended their arms as far as they can pour, ever ready to sprint when their predator is ever ready to pounce.

"Alright….Ready…set….pour!" the 2nd in command spoke.

Lina held a shriek from the cold water and yet, it gives a refreshing energy. Once the last drop fell, they scattered, but not before…

"Ooh Zelly-chan…"

The daemoness grabbed hold on to one of the chimera's arm, due to the fact height has in play, hmmm, you would think that even with a little more effort and more of his sealed chimeric speed, he would at least dodge out of the way.

"R…rrremmemmber LLLina…the giRRRLLLSZZ!!"

As soon as he spoke the last word, he let out a high pitch, like he did when he was going thru puberty, when he felt her hands touching lower and lower towards his thigh.

He blushed as he pushed himself away from her, "LLLina…we….we have to save Amelia, Sylphiel, and Filia." giving her a stern look.

She pouted, "Oh…okay."

Then, she stripped off her cloak and her yellow band, much to her relief since it constricted her chest from breathing and since breathing is a very essential part of living. Succubus Lina finger combed her hair and tidied up anything that isn't flattering her body. After carefully looking over and catching certain eyes giving her a definite approval, she smirked.

"Bring it on."

He quickly awaken from his private thought and joined the others in the dark.

"Oh guard….guard!"

"Yeah….what do you want?" he shouted.

"Can you please come here? My friends fell asleep and I would like to talk to someone." her voice carried away much innocence which is totally opposite of who the speaker is.

"Friends asleep, huh? Well, I guess there's no harm in talking for a little bit."

He came up to the door and peeked thru the bars. With the soft light from his torch, he could only notices the redhead's back.

"Hey! They told me that there's more prisoners…where are they?"

"Who?" her tone sent tingles down their spines.

"Umm…your friends."

"Don't worry about my friends, why don't you come in here and talk."

More tingles and shivers.

"Nnnn…no way! It's a trap."

She turned around and walked a little to a spot where the full moon's beam of light shone thru the cell's high barred window. The guard watches warily until he sees the figure stopped. He gasped out loud for his eyes captured a beautiful woman, standing and watching him with sparkling red eyes as the light seems to accent her glimmering body and hair of fire.

'Prince Mauro locked her up?! How did she managed to escape from his grasps?' stunned is an understatement.

"Well…how about if I come up a little closer to you….so that we could…talk?" she purred.

He let out a loud gulp. There was a flick of reason slipped his hypnotized state. If somebody was to pass by the corridor that leads to the dungeon, they would most likely hear their 'conversation', then somebody will go the dungeon to investigate and immediately witness….or even worse….wish to…no…this woman will belong to him.

She took advantage to stride up to the door. She slipped her delicate hand thru the iron bars and trailed his face, with her graceful index finger, to his trembling lips. He woke up from his fantasy when he felt her sensual skin.

"I hope this is a way to convince you to come in here, and chat with me."

A wave of hunger hit him hard. He immediately grabbed the dungeon's key and unlocked it. Once he entered and the keys dropped to the floor with a loud clunk, he rushes into the vixen's welcoming arms. He starts to fumble for his pants as Succubus Lina hastily goes for his shirt. Once he got his pants down, beads of sweat began to roll down his lust-heated face and his shaky hands were mere inches away from her perfect sized chest to fondle.

"Hey!"

With such a startling surprise, he turned around and a fist hit his face hard, that his body slammed against the cell wall. She pouted as Val quizzically looked at the puncher.

"Woah…nice job….very nice job."

"I never knew you had it in you….well, maybe not like this." blue tinted eyes widen a bit confused.

"Don't you think you over did it, Zel-kun?"

"You're so mean! I'm hungry and all of you are planning to do is make me starve to death."

"The plan was to have you lure him in here so that we may get the keys and escape. Not for you to have a meal."

She gave a cutesy-sexy pout. "I can't help it….I just wanted something to snack on and since none of you will not let me have a taste. Unless *eyes glinted w/lust*…you have changed your….."

"The answer is still no…no matter how sensual you are."

"Oh…flattery….I love it….I should return the compliment with such a delectable reward."

"Don't think so."

She pouted even more. "Aw! Come on!"

"Quiet! I would like to escape without alerting every guard here."

"Hai!" the other three agreed with the ancient dragon.

"Oh fine! Let's leave…the musty old room is ruining my hair and my clothes"

The men could only stare at her, this is definitely not Lina talking. Since when was she concerned for her appearance? They shrugged it off and started to leave with keys in Aez's hand. Just as she was ready to step out the threshold, there was a small hiss from behind. It came from the waking guard. The seductress was about to say something but then noticed that nobody paid attention to him. An idea came to her.

"W…wait, before you close the door…I need to go back to…"

"No Lina. You're not going to feed on him."

"Well actually…" she gingerly placed her index finger on her lips as her eyes were closed as in thought.

"…I thought I saw some other keys on him…."

"Then I'll go…." interrupting her.

"Better me than you honey. I'm the only one at the moment that has the advantage. Besides, it'll only take a minute." briskly passed by him as a payback for Zel's interruption.

"I don't know….no…I…"

He turns to the redhead but see that she had already left. He frowned as he quickly turn around and went towards the cell however, she came back out. Surprised that not even a single strand is tousled, just her cute nose wrinkled in disgust.

"See? I told you. You need to believe me what I said." she stood there smirking at the dumbfounded chimera.

_____________________Meanwhile_____________________________

"IN THE NAME OF TRUTH AND JUSTICE, OPEN THIS DOOR AND RELEASE US AT ONCE!!!!"

Amelia screamed for the guards on the other side of the thick door as Sylphiel is gently massaging the pain away that is disturbing Filia's arms and shoulders.

"It's not use Amelia, they won't listen to us."

"Well, perhaps if we bribed them…."

"With what?"

She slammed her fist on top of her palm as an idea came up.

"I know! How about gold pieces?"

"How much do you have?"

"Um…actually…." she shifted her gaze on to her boot that currently is shuffling against the floor.

With a sigh she confessed. "I was hoping either you or Miss Filia would have some since Miss Lina found my secret stash in my cloak."

Another sigh was heard from the blonde.

"It probably wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They look like they're just as loyal as Daddy's guards are when they have so much dedication to the Crown."

"Except, these guards are more interested in other types of agenda."

They shuddered at Filia's comment.

"We need to get out of here, but how?"

"Miss Lina, Mister Gourry, Mister Zelgadiss, Mister Val, Mister Xellos, and Aez are locked up in the dungeons somewhere in this creepy castle and they have no means to escape."

"Oh….if only Lina was here…she would think of something."

"If Prince Mauro would've seen her cursed side, I'm sure he wouldn't leave her out of his sight and we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Yeah."

"We shouldn't think that way….it wouldn't be fair to Miss Lina."

The other two girls stood there feeling a bit ashamed once they listened to the gentle brunette's words.

"You're right, Miss Sylphiel, we may not have the rest of our heroic crew with us, but perhaps this challenge is for us to face our fears and win this underhanded scheme that is lain before us! That's right! We, beautiful, extraordinary women maybe used as sex slaves….."

"AMELIA!"

"Please, get a hold of yourself. That's not how a princess should behave much less say such language!"

She blushed at her sudden impulse.

"I…I guess I got too carried away."

"If I were Miss Lina, what would she say to that?" her green eyes looking at the Saillune's heir.

"She'll probably say: 'You think?' or maybe she'll won't say anything except beat you up, especially when she doesn't have her powers." hypothesizing their fearless leader's actions.

"Oh….I thought I was the only one who notice…" she turned to Filia.

However, these two shrine maidens didn't notice how the princess's face blanched at the theories.

"A…aalirght…just please…no more of thinking in Miss Lina's shoes….please." she shuddered.

Both girls turned to see her. They apologized to her for they know how it feels.

"We still need to think in a way that Lina does so that we can come up with an idea."


End file.
